Rose Pale Cowboy
by Elghin Hall
Summary: Jared Padalecky toma lo que quiere y cuendo lo quiere, pero a lo que se refiere a afecto real no sabe como pedirlo o adquirirlo y sus intentos por acercamiento solo terminan en sexo salvaje, no es que le desagrade paso toda su vida durmiendo con el que le plazca y diciendo la verdad de frente por mas que lastime, pero algo falta en el y esta apunto de ser quebrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cómo era el contacto humano, no es que fuera exigente solo lo suficientemente gay como para saber que sus necesidades físicas no las podía resolver siempre solo, pero ¿Era demasiado pedir una cita previa? ¿Un gesto? Algo que indique que estaba con otro ser humano y no con algún buey en celo, ciego y calenturiento que ni le importase que fuese demasiado bajo para acorralarlo en el baño de un apestoso bar lleno de vaqueros texanos.

Jared no veía una luz al final de su camino, no esperaba que lo lleven a cenar a un restorán con violines ni mucho menos o que se pusieran un tuksido para sorprenderlo fuera del rancho algún fin de semana, donde trabajaba con otros veinte hombres después de arriar más de cuatrocientas cabezas de ganado. Pero esta ilusión empezó a crecer más y más en el trascurso de los años, demasiados polvos rápidos, demasiados toques fugases incluso con alguno de sus compañeros más discretos que luego de algunas largas travesías no soportaban más el aislamiento sin ninguna mujer cerca, le piden uno que otro favor y él no puede negar que tiene necesidades también.

Él fue abierto con su sexualidad el primer día que se presentó al trabajo hace más de dos años, cuarenta hombres voltearon a verlo cuando alzo la mano para acotar eso mismo cuando le preguntaron a todo el grupo contratado que si tenían alguna duda, nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevería siquiera a mofarse cuando vieron su altura, uno de sus pequeños grandes problemas, podía ser muy gay, pero su apariencia no ayudaba a lograr sus metas y menos después de casi dos semanas de duro trabajo, estaba lastimado, sucio, sabía que olía porque el mismo no lo soportaba y su mejor ropa estaba casi desecha.

Había declinado casi catorce ofertas de sexo con pollas ya conocidas, siete pedidos de mamadas, como trabajos manuales, nada, ya no quería nada y si lo extrañaba, pero simplemente no podía negar que le faltaba un todo dentro del cuerpo que un gesto tonto podría simplemente poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero suspira sentado en lo alto de la cerca mirando como el grupo que se encarga de domar los sementales, como el jinete está luchando con una yegua de color blanco y a pesar de sus evidentes problemas personales no deja de pensar que está castigando demasiado al animal para poder domarlo, más que evidente en el pelaje blanco donde las marcas rojas van en aumento.

Pega un grito agudo con la mano enguantada arqueada a un lado de su boca, el mismo grito que hace al ganado correr más rápido y el caballo se asusta más, pega un giro que tira al jinete al piso y casi es aplastado por el animal, pero él ni se inmuta, el grupo cerca de la puerta del corral los que se supone deben saber que no deben lastimar, pero todos están a punto de lincharlo cuándo el caballo está trotando hasta el sin importarle que hay personas en el camino y se pavonea a su lado como si supiera que él está allí para defenderlo, le palme a la cabeza y todos se miran entre sí.

Él tiene ese pequeño don con los animales, un don donde no necesita palabras, el jinete es Dawson y el maldice para sí mismo cuando lo reconoce, ¿Porque siempre se busca problemas con el mismo sujeto sin siquiera saberlo? Suspira, está cansado de lo mismo, Dawson se levanta enfurruñado golpeando a los compañeros que quisieron ayudarlo a levantarse y esta se detiene en el segundo que cree que ira hasta el a confrontarlo, el caballo junto a él relincha alzando las patas delanteras, perdiendo el nervio y agitando la cabeza en el aire.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Jared? - Morgan esta junto a él subiéndose al corral, es por eso que Dawson no se acercó, una sonrisa se forma de un lado de la su boca que Morgan no podría llegar a ver.

\- De que hablas…- se lame los labios y empieza a armar un cigarrillo con aroma a chocolate.

\- Tu tarea es arrear y cuidar mi ganado, no domas mis caballos, pero no… sigues viniendo aquí. – el hombre se frota el rosto cansado pero su tono de vos es hipnotizaste y el solo lo escucha para disfrutarlo.

\- Mira bien antes de comentar nada Morgan. - el hombre se frota la barba bi color y cuando la yegua da una vuelta es que ve las marcas en la Mustang, se saca el sombrero y lo golpea contra la madera.

\- ¡DOWSON! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESA YEGUA YA NO VALE NADA! RAYOS-RAYOS ¡!ES LA PUTA MUSTANG DE MELANNY CHOW! – despotrica en el sonido más bajo y rasposo que hace la piel de Jared tintinear, que daría por tener algo con Morgan, es un tipo correcto, leal y con una apariencia impactante en su texano negro y su trasero respingado, pero está demasiado casado y demasiado heterosexual.

\- Te lo dije…. – murmura con suficiencia, pero no le mira porque podría propinarle un izquierdoso como acto reflejo.

\- Cállate Jared…- Morgan se baja de donde está empuja a la yegua y se acerca como si el demonio hubiera tomado posesión de él mientras se acerca a Dawson el cual recibe nada menos que un puñetazo que lo duerme.

Con la yegua siguiéndole fuera del corral sin siquiera poner una mano en los estribos se va fumando su cigarrillo hasta los establos, la yegua de Melanny Chow tiene sangre especial, con un linaje de más de cien caballos puros por ambas partes de cinco generaciones, la única es su línea de descendencia que salió albina. Pero a los jinetes de doma no les importa de dónde viene el caballo, o lo que vale ellos solo les interesan hacer rápido su trabajo porque cobran por cabeza.

Si supieran que este animal valía como dos millones de dólares tal vez hubieran usado otras técnicas que clavarle las espuelas, le aplica una pomada que arde al llegar a su caballeriza y la yegua se lo hace saber con un relinchido, mientras ve que no se quite la pomada la cepilla para distraerla, su pelaje es casi perlado de blanco a crema, odia a los estúpidos jinetes que se creen tan machos como para lastimar a un animal así porque sí.

Chad se le acerca riéndose con sus otros dos amigos, apenas pudiendo caminar de la risa de ver como los jinetes están llevando a rastras a Dawson por el puñetazo de Morgan, si él sabe que es gracioso y la verdad ama como Morgan se sulfura y reparte puñetazos, pero también sabe que devaluaron a una yegua demasiado valiosa.

\- ¡Jared, lo viste, lo viste, dios dime que lo viste! – Chad cae sobre sus rodillas arrastrándose hasta donde esta Jared y la yegua relincha porque no le gusta que se le acerquen así.

\- Estaba en primera fila Chad. – dice sin ganas pasando el cepillo por la larga melena perlada.

\- ¿Y porque no te ríes? – le mira como si estuviera loco o algo peor.

\- Oye… tu sabes él tiene "ese" problemita. - Christian que era el más serio de los tres, sabe controlar su risotada para poner cara de piedra en menos de tres segundos apoyándose contra la puerta abierta de la caballeriza donde Jared está trabajando.

\- No es un problema. – bufa haciéndose el duro pero por desgracia detesta haberse puesto borracho a mitad del campo rodeado de ganado a confesarle a sus amigos que necesitaba que sean lindos con él, cariñosos y mimosos, y de hecho deseaba tener una relación seria, al principio se rieron de él, después se puso a llorar por ello porque ellos conocían como él era, su promiscuidad y como de desligado era de sus parejas de sexo viéndolo como un chiste de su parte la confesión y solo Christian tuvo los huevos para acercarse a él y decirle que lo comprendía.

\- Jared, tú el domador de pollas distinguido en toda la nación por saber quién tiene un bulto decente que chupar, no quiere chupar más, tocar o meter nada y eso si es raro, creo que deberíamos llevarte al veterinario o algo. - Steve comenta y Chris lo mira de mala manera casi queriendo asesinarlo cuando el rubio se da cuenta.

\- Cállate Carlson. - el rubio en su coleta esconde su rostro tras su texano color crema y sus manos enguantadas se alzan para hacerle saber que no quiere problemas.

\- Vamos a los siete picos… después de tanto tiempo arriando necesitamos unas buenas cervezas, shots de tequila y una buena follada. - Christian muerde la aleta de su sombrero mientras se ata el cabello sudando por el calor intenso que hace en pleno verano.

\- No creo que follada, pero me vendría bien un juego de pool y mucho alcohol. - Jared sonríen y todos celebran a viva voz.

La gente del pueblo más cercano es súper pequeño, las granjas son muchas y muy distantes por lo que les toma más de dos horas llegar hasta allí en la camioneta de Chad, una ranchera que apenas si el motor sigue en pie, la ducha rápida en las barracas apenas si tiene un efecto positivo en el puesto que el camino lleno de polvo y el calor no son los mejores aliados, la gente se agolpa sobre la barra, el ambiente esta encendido como la gente animada y bastante ebria para las ocho de la noche.

Solo con una mirada de Christian despeja la mesa de unos niños que ya deberían estar en la cama y Chad trae una bandeja en la mano llena de chupitos y otra con ocho cervezas, Steve aplaude y Jared menciona que no han pasado dos minutos dentro del bar y él ya es el camarero estrella de la noche, si hace bien la cuenta tiene más de cuatro semanas sin sexo, se muere por una caricia que sabe que en el lugar donde habita y recorre todos los días no lo encontrara, demonios ni las mujeres de los alrededores de King Ranch tenían serios problemas para encontrar algo de eso.

Luego de dos cervezas y casi siete chupitos esta hasta arriba de esperar, mira a su alrededor con destreza de no mostrar ni siquiera una señal de estar buscando algo decente que meterse a la boca para que sus amigos no lo noten, Christian tiene una pequeña pelirroja en los brazos a la cual mese mientras le sonríe de muy de cerca, Steve está en lo mismo con una morena con rasgos indios preciosa y debe admitirlo solo porque él es fiel a la verdad, Chad está bailando en línea y gritando a todo pulmón, ebrio y sin perder el ritmo le hace reír.

Pero no ve nada que valga la pena volviendo a suspirar y tomando los chupitos de sus amigos en la mesa sin que a estos les importe mucho, un tipo choca con él y le mira por sobre el hombro, quiere pelea, pero él no está de humor para ese tipo de adrenalina asique solo vuelve a colocar sus codos en la mesa y el chupito en sus labios lentamente.

A su izquierda el intenso sonido de la gente hablando cambia y la gente se está quejando por algo por lo que volta a mirar que pasa y uno de sus compañeros de arreo empuja a un hombre en un traje gris algo gastado, este se da la vuelta a ver que fue intencional, el piensa solo sigue de largo amigo, pero el hombre se sube las gafas marrones y rotas a un lado de la patilla y le pregunta cuál es su problema, y ahí está la chispa que detona el polvorín, una mujer de la nada le da un puñetazo y lo manda al suelo desatando una pelea, Chris y Steve se mueven estratégicamente para que sus presas no se le escabullan sin ellos.

Pero al notar que son los hombres del King Rancho los que están peleando interviene, Christian le dice algo, pero no lo escucha, empuja a un par de vuelta y uno que se detiene antes de encestarle un golpe cuando le reconoce, y con una mueca de estar levantando algo del piso, tiene al hombre del traje en un puño, el hombre protesta como el citadino que es, y todos le miran atentos, el arriero que empezó eso le mira y alza las cejas agarrando de la cintura a la mujer que encesto el primer golpee.

\- No queremos problemas Jared, no le digas a Morgan. – es lo primero que sale de la joven boca.

\- Jeremy, eres joven, estúpido y esta… no es buena influencia. - señala a Shanon una mujer de entrada en los cuarenta que se cuelga de la camisa a cuadros del chico de veinticinco.

\- Hey tu… - la chica está por lanzarse encima y otro dos de sus compañeros la detienen.

\- Discúlpate… - Jared dice sin parpadear, su mandíbula cuadrada encajándose hacia un lado, este ebrio o no, pero aún le tienen respeto como Morgan lo hace.

\- Disculpe, no fue mi intención empujarlo. – el pequeño rubio alza su sombrero y se disculpa inocentemente.

\- Demonios si fue tu intención, niñat…- el de traje está a diez centímetros del piso colgado de su saco en el puño de Jared, este le tapa la boca al hombre y esté con sus dos manos intenta sacarse esa enorme mano de su rostro.

Todo vuelve a su habitual barullo al minuto siguiente, gente bebiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Jared empuja al hombre afuera del bar donde la única iluminación es una lamparita de pocos wats y el cartel de los siete picos como a diez metros del piso. Lo empuja hasta que el hombre se tropieza con la mismísima tierra seca en sus zapatos de charol marrón.

\- ¡Pero que hace! – la voz disgustada en el silencio del exterior hace que su piel se erice como la de Morgan lo hace y se retira un poco el cabello de los ojos para ver al hombre que le está plantando cara.

\- Salvarte el pellejo… - dice suavemente al ver el intenso color verde detrás del marco roto que en ese momento se terminan de caer al suelo, el hombre lo toma, pero el cristal esta despedazado y parece maldecir al universo.

\- ¡Demonios no quiero que me salve el pellejo, solo necesito un teléfono para llamar a una grúa! – le dice, tono bajo áspero, casi como el gruñido de una pantera antes de destazar su presa y Jared siente como la piel se le eriza de gusto desde el nacimiento de su espalda hasta la nuca.

\- ¿Como este? - Jared saca su teléfono celular de la parte trasera de su pantalón con dos dedos moviéndolo sutilmente como el objeto de los deseos del hombre de traje.

\- ¿Tu… me lo prestarías? Eso sí me seria de mucha ayuda. – el hombre de traje da tres pasos hacia el casi con una sonrisa dispuesto a tomarlo de su mano cuando él lo alza por sobre su cabeza y el otro hombre no lo puede alcanzar. – es una broma? - otra vez ese tono molesto y Jared está casi duro en sus jeans viejos.

\- No, te dejare usarlo si me das algo a cambio. – replica sacándose el palillo de la boca.

\- Oh si claro, tengo algo de dinero aquí. - el hombre se acerca la billetera completamente al rostro para ver cuánto tiene imposibilitado de reconocer los billetes de lejos.

\- No quiero dinero… - el hombre con un rostro que jamás en su vida se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza fuera remotamente masculino al ser tan delineado, con labios rellenos y largas pestañas como una niña, pero lo que refleja su expresión fastidiada en es suficiente para ponerlo a mil, lo necesita, quiere probarlo y dejarlo hecho desastre en sus ropas finas de citadino.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - Jared se pone el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros mientras da pasos hacia el hombre que retrocede como acto reflejo, el desconcierto como el nerviosismo es notable en todo ese cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué quiere? - pregunta exasperado y otra correntada de placer sube por su espina haciendo latir su polla contra el cierre del pantalón, lo empuja sin tocarlo hasta un lado del bar donde nadie pasa, donde no hay luces más que la luna sobre sus cabezas y los grillos parecen haber tomado ese lugar fresco para cantar.

\- Nos pongo a resguardo, solo quiero chuparte la polla, nada serio. – sus ojos ven al hombre de cabello corto con la filosa intención, sin miramientos, directo al grano.

\- ¿Co-co-cómo?... - la espalda cubierta por ese anticuado traje golpea el muro de concreto y Jared solo se pone de rodillas, sus manos rápidas abriéndose paso, pero el con una sola mano lo empuja contra la pared y el hombre al fin se queda quieto.

Es así como consigue siempre lo que quiere, un empujón, un mirada intensa, la verdad cortada directamente de su lengua y sin siquiera quietarle el cinturón que parece de su abuelo, logra alcanzar con su mano la suave carne y los testículos, su boca haciéndose le agua, ama las pollas tanto como ama los animales, el tequilla bombeando fuertemente en sus venas, la imagen del miembro flácido es tan tierna que solo apoya sus labios en ella y la acaricia con cuidado, llenándose del olor intenso de un hombre que ha acumulado todo el día, se relame y da besos entre suaves lamidas pequeñas.

Una mano toca su hombro apenas intentando apartarlo, seguro el citadino está aturdido y no sabe cómo reaccionar con el hombre que lo sostiene de las bolas para que no se mueva mientras el disfruta de su miembro, tal vez hasta se preguntara como demonios llego a eso, se lo mete todo a la boca y presiona lentamente haciéndole sentir su propio calor, humedeciendo la piel que da una fuerte palpitación sobre su lengua y se lo saca lento de la boca.

Ama poner un miembro erecto, la dedicación, la delicadeza del mismo acto con algo tan frágil, el tono apagado y bajo de ese hombre haciéndole gemir con la polla semi dura en la boca, vibración que hace jadear a su invitado de esa noche, la polla sale completamente dura de entre sus labios, rosácea y pesada, la besa y la acaricia con sus labios lamiendo con todo el deseo acumulado de semanas, está siendo dulce con él lo sabe, no está de humor para las vertiginosas mamadas rápidas, bruscas y llenas de obscenos sonidos húmedos.

Y una angustia sube por su estómago mientras se esmera para que no le arruine el momento, apoyándose en la arrugada camisa hacia arriba notando las formas de ese cuerpo y la toma completa hasta el fondo, tiene buen tamaño, su sabor le empalaga, pero no puede evitar sentir que soltara sus lágrimas nuevamente por hacer esto de nuevo con un extraño salido de la nada, y por el que no siente nada. Como un recuerdo fantasma llega sin esperarlo una caricia en su mejilla izquierda y el suave toque de las yemas de unos dedos suaves apartando su cabello de su frente, abre los ojos y el hombre agitado le mira atento, casi con cuidado mientras peina suavemente su cabello a un lado con ambas manos, sus ojos se cierran ante los suaves toques haciendo que su pecho golpeando sin sentido por el gesto.

Dios necesitaba tanto eso, como le sostiene la cabeza para que se apoye en su tacto mientras se la chupa, no presiona para hundirse en su garganta, solo es gentil, dulce con esas manos cálidas y tersas, delineando sus labios con la punta de su dedos mientras se retira y respira profundamente, podría morir con esas manos tocándole mientras hace lo que más le gusta, recorre el firme mástil con su lengua presionando su cadera contra su rostro, cierra los ojos cuando esos dedos que no cree poder olvidar colocan su cabello en suaves caricias por todo el lardo hasta detrás de su oreja rosando su cuello y acomodando su camisa como si no quisiera estropeársela.

La punta de la polla es succionada con energía y el sonido gutural se escapa de la garganta del hombre en traje, lo repite una y otra vez, escucha algo que le parecer raro hasta que puede entenderlo pidiéndole que espere, quiere que lo deje respirar, pero no puede simplemente tratarlo así más, necesitar acabar esto ya antes de que se ponga a llorar como un estúpido por algo tan mínimo y cuando siente como el disparo golpea su paladar él está tragando el semen caliente y espeso, que parece pegarse en su garganta, traga y traga escuchándolo gemir en una octava haciendo que una corriente de placer recorrer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo acabar en su estúpidos pantalones que no podían estar más estropeados.

Su lengua repasa una y otra vez su paladar, agitado por la deliciosa proteína que lo deja laxo, satisfecho, mira al frente y pone en su lugar a su nuevo mejor amigo, se levanta y los ojos entre abiertos le miran como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro, pero el cumple su palabra por lo que toma su teléfono marca y espera, esa por preguntarle donde quedo su auto y mandar muy al fondo de su cuerpo la sensación apretada de su garganta cuando el hombre se inclina sobre su pecho y pone sus manos en su cintura para mantenerlo ahí mientras recupera el aliento.

Eso aprieta más el nudo en su garganta, pero él no puede ceder por lo que pone el teléfono en el oído del otro hombre porque sabe que no podrá hablar una sola palabra, le escucha responder a la voz del otro lado, le dice dónde está su auto y eso es todo, el empuja un poco al otro hombre con fuerza para que se parte de él, lo saluda con su dedos índice y pulgar en el borde de su texano metiéndose al bar inmediatamente.

Abrumado, alza la mano en la barra le entregan dos cervezas y vuelve a su mesa, sintiendo aun las caricias que tanto deseaba en su rostro, sintiendo el peso del otro hombre sobre su pecho, sus manos suaves que solo conocen el trabajo de oficina sosteniéndolo cerca, y se da cuenta de que aún tiene el nudo en la garganta, que no puede hablar cuando Christian le pregunta donde estaba, si mato al citadino y lo entero por ahí.

Se toma las dos cervezas casi sin respirar, intentando bajar toda esa mierda que no solo no sabe cómo manejar, sino que no sabe cómo conseguir lo que desea sin dejar de ser como es, sin poner el sexo por delante o su lengua diciendo barbaridades, Chad aparece con más tequila en una charola y se pone a tragar más chupitos de los que puede recordar, esa noche no podía terminar peor.


	2. Chapter 2

El infierno de la resaca en Texas se resumía al abrasante calor que llega a hacer por la mañana, al menos sabe que está en la camioneta de Chad afuera del bar con Chad dormido sobre su pierna por lo que con un gruñido lo empuja hasta que el oído medio del rubio hace lo suyo y lo despierta al sentir como esta por caerse, su cuerpo parece estar molido por dentro prácticamente cocido por el calor que se desprende de las misma tierra hace que todo a su alrededor se ondule y parezca un gran espejismo, mira hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que sus amigos están en una pieza encontrando a Steve durmiendo con Christian cabeza con cabeza y cervezas en la mano de ambos, pero es jueves y deben volver al rancho.

Sale de la camioneta del lado del acompañante manteniendo su equilibrio como un campeón, rodea el auto y empujando a Chad nuevamente que se recostó nuevamente en el largo asiento de la camioneta enciende el maldito motor, que parece que está acerrando latas vacías en agónico dolor, toma el camino de vuelta al rancho y se pone las gafas de sol en el intenso dolor de cabeza que palpita sin piedad en sus sienes, su lengua parece un felpudo que no ha sido limpiado en milenios, sin contar el sabor a muerto que percibe al intentar moverla en su boca.

Baja del auto tres horas después, su celular está muerto por lo que no tiene idea de que hora es y ya no soporta más el dolor en su cabeza, pero el grito de Morgan estalla en las venas de su sien haciéndolo retorcerse, había estacionado el auto a un costado de las barracas y ve como sus amigos despiertan luego del grito, su jefe solo le pregunta si ya curo a la yegua y que tan mal esta mientras el trata de parpadear sin dolor, se quieta los lentes, le mira apenas porque ya está enfadado y le dice que él no es un maldito jinete, Morgan le golpearía si no tuviera razón pero ninguno de su jinetes sabe cómo cuidar apropiadamente a un animal, por lo que le pone en la mano dos mil dólares en un rollo y le dice que se ocupe.

El chasquea la lengua y sin más se va a las barracas con el dinero en la mano necesita un baño, un jabón y dormir, pero diez minutos después Morgan está llamándolo al celular y él está duchándose.

Bufa mientras protesta porque, demonios, que más puede querer, sus amigos se marcharon quien sabe dónde por que no están en sus camas asique solo se viste y se dirige a la casa principal con un cambio de ropa semi limpio, para que le necesita no sabe, pero ya le molesta soberanamente que este mandoneandole cuando el ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer ayer.

Golpea y entra a la casa, adentro ni el calor ni el polvo tiene lugar, está fresco como limpio por lo que él se siente una mancha a pesar de esta recién duchado, Morgan sale de un pasillo y con un ademan lo invita a pasar a la oficia de la que salió.

\- Jared déjame presentarse, Jensen Ackles es mi contador desde hace unos meses, quiero que le digas cuantos caballos tenemos, su valor, además de las reses, metros cuadrados de los campos, producción mensual de todo y todo lo demás; debo ir a san Antonio a disculparme con Melanny Chow y a pagarle una indemnización. Jensen él es Jared Padalecki, lo dejare a cargo mientras no esté en el rancho, pregúntale todo a él, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Helen! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Donde pusiste mi billetera! - Jared mira al hombre con traje azul oscuro, ajustado a cada línea de su cuerpo completamente nuevo, el hombre solo asiente con la cabeza al mirarlo a los ojos como si no lo conociera, para retira el saco como si nada mientras Morgan los deja solo en la oficina, pero el solo puede verlo con detenimiento mientras su cerebro aun procesa todo, la camisa rayada, el chaleco que se ajusta su torso como un guante y la delicada parte de atrás parece de seda celeste tan clara que parece blanca.

\- Es un placer señor Padeleti. – Jensen mira algunos papeles saca su bolígrafo de un maletín y se dispone a ponerse a trabajar.

\- Padalecki… da-le-cki… - corrige sin pensar, anonadado de que el desconocido de anoche este allí, con un nombre y una función y en el mismo rancho que él, Jared se da cuenta de que le mira como si no lo conociera, notando las finas y delicadas gafas sobre sus ojos verdes tiene bastante aumento haciendo que sus ojos se vean inmensos, las cual acomoda una y otra vez sobre el puente de su nariz.

\- Debemos ser exactos con cada una de las propiedades del señor Morgan. – Jensen abre dos libros de actas y extiende su mano para que se siente frente a él. - Si la señora Chow decide demandar a Morgan por los daños, debemos saber cuánto podemos ofrecer a cambio de que no lleve a cabo una demanda formal. – Jensen espera, y vuelve a subir sus gafas al puente de su nariz, la luz clara revela pecas por todo su rostro más aun en el puente de su nariz, tan claras que podrían parecer imperceptible y Jared se da media vuelta y sale de la casa.

Abre la puerta de atrás donde la cocinara le mira extrañada pero el solo alcanza a ver como la camioneta de Morgan toma velocidad llenándolo de polvo en el proceso sin oportunidad de objetar, procesando que lo dejo a cargo de todo, de una auditoria de bienes, el rancho, el cuidado del Mustang y del resto de la gente allí, quería estrangular a Morgan, pero cuando su nombre se pronuncia mal de nuevo erizado su piel con disgusto él se da la vuelta y la espigada figura esta allí en el pórtico mirándole con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con una expresión de que no sabe lo que él está haciendo.

Jared alza su mano deteniendo cualquier intento de dirigirle la palabra y camina a los establos rápidamente con las punzadas en su cien cada vez más rápidas y dolorosas, Jensen no puede creer que solo se vaya, y va detrás de él, el sol lastimando su piel por lo que se cubre un poco con su brazo.

\- ¿Oye… que haces? espera. – Jensen intenta seguirlo, pero sus pernas son más largas y le saca mucha ventaja.

\- ¡Harrison! - grita sin darle importancia haciendo que Jensen frunza su boca y él no sabe qué demonios se está haciendo o porque, es como si Morgan no le diera instrucciones antes de irse. - Ford, Jackson! – vuelve a mirarlo entre el lacerante sol, cada vez más lejos de él.

\- ¡Oye tenemos trabajo que hacer! – le espeta trotando un poco para alcanzarlo, ni siquiera sabe porque lo sigue, el calor lo está mareando él no está acostumbrado a ese clima, su medio ambiente está al lado de un aire acondicionado y una máquina de capuchinos italianos si es posible.

\- Tu… - Jared se da vuelta apuntándole con el dedo al rostro. - …No eres mi prioridad. - le dice recordando todo lo de anoche como una bofetada y quedándose sin aliento en vez de ser amenazante.

\- ¿Jared que pasa? - responde Harrison con los otros dos hombres atrás, saliendo de las caballerizas.

\- ¡Morgan me dejo a cargo! ¿Está loco o que, saben algo de esto? - pregunta con exasperación quitándose el texano para pasar sus manos por su cabello y calmarse.

\- Si claro, hiso una reunión esta mañana temprano creo que eran las nueve de la mañana y le aviso a todos, Dawson está furioso hermano, mejor cuídate las espaldas. - se ríen y maldice con todo el cuerpo.

\- Los tres estarán en diferentes lugares hoy. - dice y se vuelve a colocar el texano.

\- Harrison verifica las heridas de la Mustang, mantenla fresca e hidratada, has que el grupo de las caballerizas hagan su trabajo. - el hombre asiente, los otros dos se paran firmes esperando órdenes.

\- Jack, tú con los jinetes, que no pierdan más el tiempo no veo a nadie en ese corral domando nada. - el hombre negro de su misma altura camina inmediatamente a poner manos en el polvorín.

\- Ford, el ganado lo quiero marcado y listo para ser revisados por el veterinario. -

\- ¡Para hoy? - pregunta algo asustado de la recia voz que suelta ordenes como un general, la expresión de Jared volviéndose fiera por el dolor que traía la resaca.

\- Si puedes marcas cuatrocientas cabezas de ganado para hoy, no soy yo el que debería estar a cargo Ford. - el niño rubio siente montándose a su caballo y se dirige donde el ganado este.

\- ¿Y yo? - la voz profunda vuelve a hacer mella en él, recordando a quien tenía a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta de que espero a que se organizara para poder hablar.

\- No puedo hacer eso ahora. – Jared lo esquiva y camina hacia las barracas, en realidad diciéndolo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Y cuándo entonces?… son muchas las cosas que debemos poner por sentado en la auditoria… - y Jared vuelve a voltearse hacia él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar? - Jensen le mira directo a los ojos, pero ni cerca de entender a qué se refiere, ladeando la cabeza como un maldito tonto y él quiere golpearlo justo allí.

\- ¿Y de que más podríamos hablar? - pregunta poniendo sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul intenso.

\- Del bar, de anoche, de cómo llenaste mi garganta de semen. - y los ojos de Jensen se agrandan en cada palabra que dice perdiendo el intenso color verde como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte, su pecho sube y baja repentinamente poniéndose completamente pálido.

\- Tu… tu … tu… o dios mío. - Jensen se cubre la boca y huye de allí horrorizado.

Jared parpadea mientras Jensen se aleja de él como si tuviera lepra o algo ¿El de verdad no lo reconoció? Jared vuelve a maldecir y va detrás de él hasta el interior de la casa imposibilitado de dejar esto así sin más, se mete en la oficina y contador no está allí, hasta que escucha a alguien entrar en pánico en la cocina por la voz de rosita diciendo que ir a buscar a la enfermera a las barracas y la puerta cerrándose abruptamente, vaso de agua tras vaso de agua es bebido con diligencia y Jared le mira desde la puerta de la cocina, puede ver como todo el cuerpo tiembla debajo del fino traje, preguntándose si esta aterrado por no reconocerlo o por lo que paso entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué tanto ves sin tus anteojos? - resolvió luego de unos minutos de solo mirarlo, Jensen salta sobre sus propios talones y voltea levemente reteniendo su aliento, pálido hasta llegar a un ton verdoso.

\- Poco y nada, solo manchas borrosas… - es lo que sale de su boca en un aliento pobre, solo para llenar su vaso de agua nuevamente.

\- Aun así, creo que exageras, estoy muy seguro de que te encanto, deberías dejar el numerito de histeria, tengo mucho trabajo. - Jared esta por irse cuando escucha como un vaso se cae el asuelo y Jared maldice en un pequeño susurro porque está seguro de que es el mismo que Jensen sostenía.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - Jensen esta de rodillas maldiciendo y lloriqueando para sí mismo, cuando Jared vuelve sobre sus pasos a la cocina y lo ve allí.

\- Arraigado al closet o hetero. - dice sin acercarse casi con desprecio y se maldice porque su lengua solo se suelta sin siquiera importarle que el hombre frente a él está teniendo algún tipo de ataque de pánico.

\- Solo vete, no quiero… hablarte o tenerte cerca. – Jensen se aferra a la mesada de mármol intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas parecen no cooperar temblando al intentarlo.

\- Como sea, aun así tendré que ponerme contigo a llenar esos papeles nos veremos más tarde. - Jared se aleja, inspira hondo mientras se aleja por el pasillo, al abrir la puerta de enfrente rosita esta con Alicia la enfermera apresurándose hacia la cocina.

Unas seis horas después estas molido, recorrió casi todo el rancho revisando que todos estén al tanto de las malas nuevas de que está a cargo, poniendo a todos a trabajar cuando más de la mitad estaban esperando a que lloviera como si eso fuese a pasar solo por desearlo, los jinetes no hicieron nada ese día y se les retiro la comida, por lo que todos se enfadaron con Dawson por hacerles la cabeza de que sin Morgan allí podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin consecuencias.

Tenía los itinerarios de todas las visitas que se darían el resto de la semana y las dos próximas, por si acaso Morgan no volvía para ese entonces, ya no sabía si su cuerpo resistiría un minuto más sin una cama debajo de él, pero antes debía dejar esos papeles en la oficina de la casa principal para revisarlos en la mañana y asegurarse de que los caballos estén disponibles como los refrigerios y los guías se presenten a tiempo.

Rosita estaba pasando cera en el comedor a la izquierda de la puerta principal por donde entro, la saludo y fue a la oficina, en el escritorio aún estaba el portafolios que el contador estaba usando frente a él esa mañana y frunció el ceño, miro mejor la oficina y su saco aún estaba en la silla, fue hasta rosita y pregunto por el rubio en voz baja; la novedad era que la enfermera no le dejo manejar hasta el motel donde se hospedaba el cual estaba dentro de la propiedad del rancho pero como a una hora de camino cerca de donde los turistas solían quedarse, al parecer su presión arterial estaba muy baja.

Jared volvió a alzarse en su altura y contemplo que había sido demasiado duro con él, pero no podía retractarse de haber hablado la verdad, la saludo cordialmente tocando con su dedos el sombrero y se marchó, el aire empezaba a ponerse frio contrastando con el resto del día, camino lento y cansado hasta las barracas el cielo de un anaranjado intenso lo rodeaba, si pudiera ponerse a reflexionar en lo que hizo en lo que piensa sobre todo eso, el seria el estúpido número uno del condado, pero su pensamiento se interrumpe cuando a sus ojos llega la imagen de los obreros amontonados en la puertas de las barracas y le miraban en silencio llegar hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - nadie respondió todos se miraban entre sí. Y Jared frunció el ceño empujando a algunos para hacer se espacio y entrar.

Camino rápidamente a donde él dormía y todos sus libros se habían convertido en cenizas en un rincón de la habitación, sus auriculares, su tableta y otras cosas que había traído de san Antonio, cosas que su hermana le había mandado para que le los extrañase y volviera a su casa, volteo a su colchón y parte de su ropa también estaban quemadas sobre él, apretó la mandíbula y él ya sabía quién había sido, no era la primera vez pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

\- ¿¡Donde esta Dawson!? - grito en el pasillo y luego fuera de las barracas mientras los obreros le miraban con algo parecido al miedo.

\- ¿Me buscabas? - le dice sentado en el capo de su camioneta como si hubiera ganado la lotería con una gran sonrisa y con la picardía en su rostro.

\- ¡Estás loco, que demonios pasa contigo! - Jared lo toma de la camisa y lo baja del auto estampándolo contra la defensa, dispuesto a romperle todos los huesos.

\- Ohh, que pasa Padalecki, ¿Perdiste tus preciadas novelas románticas y juguetitos? - Dawson no parece entender lo que hizo y Jared no tiene energía para ponerse a explicárselo.

\- Imbécil no se trata de que destruiste mis cosas…- lo suelta y el otro solo ríe se acomoda la ropa y mira a todo el mundo como si hubiera triunfado.

\- ¿A no? ¿De qué se trata mariposita, las cartitas de tu hermana eran tu tesorito? - el jinete sigue burlándose y el alza una ceja.

\- Destruiste propiedad de Jeffrey Dean Morgan estúpido. - Jared se cruza de brazos sintiendo como su espalda se queja de haber cabalgado todo el día sin descanso, pero solo ahí se le borra la sonrisa al jinete.

\- ¿Eh? - es lo único que sale de su boca.

\- Las novelitas eran los libros de la universidad que Morgan me presto, todos con dedicatorias de sus profesores, la cama, las paredes y la puerta son toda su propiedad, yo aún puedo seguir recibiendo cartas de mi hermana estúpido, ¡Escuchen todos! - Jared se descruza de brazos y se dirige a todo el personal. - ¡no me gusta una mierda estar a cargo, demonios, prefiero estar hundido en mierda de caballo! - todos ríen y Dawson aprieta la mandíbula.- ¡Pero destruir la propiedad de Morgan meterá a todos en problemas, Dawson ya lo está y espero que no vuelvan a seguir su consejo, ya siete de ustedes se quedaron sin cena por escucharlo, ahora vuelvan a sus barracas mañana los veré al alba.- Jared deja el grupo de persona que pronto se dispersa y vuelve a la casa, si recuerda bien Morgan tenía un cuartos para los huéspedes.

Entra a la casa cuando Rosita tiene su cartera al hombro y llaves de un auto en la mano.

\- ¿Señor Padalecki puedo ayudarlo en algo? – pregunta con media sonrisa.

\- Pasare la noche en el cuarto de invitados Rosita, mi cama se arruino. - dice sacándose el sombrero y desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa.

\- Oh pero… ya está ocupada por el señor Jensen. - la mujer de ojos negros le mira apenada.

\- ¿Rayos, no hay otra recamara? -

\- Si, pero la señora trasformo la habitación de Jo en un gimnasio y la habitación de Ricky el señor coloco una mesa de pool. Y la habitación del señor Morgan esta con llave. - Jared se frotaba el rostro.

\- Demonios, tendré que ir a dormir a las caballerizas…- dice disgustado.

\- Porque no le pregunta al señor Jensen si comparte la cama, es King side, seguro entraran cómodos los dos. - la mujer sonríe un poco y se marcha.

Esta tan cansado que solo se le ocurre tirarse en alguno de los sofás y está por hacerlo cuando se da cuenta de que está completamente sucio y los sillones son de un color claro, bufa, camina escaleras arriba unos minutos después, va hasta el final del pasillo, la casa es un puto espejo de lo limpia que esta, pero se acomodó a los pantalones antes de entrar a la habitación.

Esperando tener algún tipo de discusión por el espacio para dormir, pero Jensen está dormido abrasando un almohadón tubular de color crema, rostro relajado aun enfundado en su traje azul y es inevitable pensar en lo bien que se ve allí durmiendo, en la mesa de luz hay dos pastillas rosadas y un enorme vaso de agua, está por dar un paso cuando se da cuenta de que hay un baño a dos pasos de él y entra en el sin pensarlo dos veces, necesita una ducha de inmediato.

Cando sale el vapor lo cubre todo, envuelve su cintura en una toalla verde oscuro consigue su celular entre su ropa sucia y se dirige escaleras abajo, a la cocina más precisamente a ver si Rosita dejo algunas sobras para comer, cuando la puerta de la cocina suena y Christian entra entregándole lo único que se salvó de la quema.

\- Me entere de lo que paso, a ese tipo le falla un tornillo Jared, no me gusta nada, deberíamos golpearlo para que aprendiera a ubicarse. - el castaño sopesa la idea mientras se pone la camiseta sobre la piel mojada.

\- Sería algo que me gustaría, pero eso traería más problemas y lo que menos necesito ahora son más problemas que manejar. - Christian asiente cruzándose de brazos sin siquiera inmutarse de que se pone la ropa interior frente a él, demasiado acostumbrados a vivir en catres continuos.

\- Algún plan para mañana. – pregunta sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Si, tu vigilaras al grupo de los jinetes. – Christian se descruza de brazos y lo mira amenazante. – Lo siento, pero necesito a alguien que sepa trabajar y que tenga la cabeza fría, Jackson no pudo dirigirlos. - su amigo aprieta los labios y mira a otro lado porque sabe que tiene razón.

\- ¿Dormirás aquí? - dice en un suspiro resignado.

\- Usare el cuarto de huéspedes, demonios, todo esto no vale los dos mil extras que me dio Morgan. – Jared muerde las sobras de un sándwich con bronca.

\- Tiene suerte que no se quemaran con el resto de tus porquerías. – Jared tira el celofán en la basura y se voltea para protestar.

\- Hey… No eran porquerías, me gustaba mi caballito arcoíris mi hermana estuvo un año buscándolo para mí. – le muestra un puchero y Christian quiere sonreír por ello, pero se abstiene, y solo alza una ceja.

\- Sabes que esos libros no eran de Morgan por qué… - le dice tirando un repasador a la cara porque está lleno de mayonesa.

\- Porque quería asustar a Dawson, hacerlo reaccionar, igualmente no creo que dirá cuando sepa que quemo una de sus camas solo para dejarme sin lugar donde dormir. -

\- Yo espero que antes le dé una paliza. – vuelve a acotar en un gruñido y Jared se pregunta porque no le excita, Christian es atractivo, fuerte, fibroso y seguro la callosidad de sus manos o su habilidad para besar lo pondría a mil, pero le mira lo escucha y nada, su cuerpo nunca reacciono por él.

\- ¿Estas obsesionado lo sabes no? -

\- Si lo sé, buenas noches Jared. - su amigo se marcha, él se pone su chándal y toma la toalla poniéndola en el pequeño lavadero junto con otra pila de ropa.

Camina hasta la habitación donde esta Jensen, los ojos se le cierran, el cuerpo casi no le responde por lo que casi se tropieza con el último escalón de la escalera al subir. Solo para encontrar a Jensen sentado en la cama y buscando sus anteojos por la superficie del colchón, sin siquiera saber que él está allí.

Le ve frotarse los ojos, boca hinchada y rostro relajado aun dormido, sus manos recorriendo la superficie del cobertor sin dar con sus anteojos los cuales están en la mesa de luz.

\- No están allí - dice caminando alrededor de la cama y Jared da un respingo buscándolo por la habitación. – Demonios, sí que estas ciego…. – comenta segundos antes de bostezar.

\- ¿¡Que!?¿¡Que haces aquí!?- le dice con miedo, parándose a un lado de la cama.

\- Vine a dormir, el fuego consumió mi colchón en las barracas. – dice casi dormido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Fuego? – Jensen mostro preocupación y él se le quedo mirando, sus dedos largos aun recorriendo los rincones debajo de las almohadas en busca de sus anteojos.

\- Están en la mesa de luz, pero ten cuidado con el vaso de agua y las pastillas. - dice rápidamente y Jensen va tocando con sus dedos los bordes de la superficie notando el vaso y luego sus gafas.

\- Gracias… yo, será mejor que me vaya…- Jensen está completamente tenso.

\- Rosita se llevó un auto creo que el tuyo ya que ella no tiene y no creo que puedas ir a ninguna parte, ponte cómodo no te hare nada. – el castaño abre la cama y saca algunos de los almohadones dejándolos en una silla que está cerca de él.

\- No es porque no me hagas nada, no creo que sea correcto, eres un completo desconocido. – Jensen se pasa las manos por el traje y va a hasta el espejo notando que su traje esta todo arrugado y fuera de lugar completamente arruinado al dormirse con el puesto.

\- ¿Y? Mira estoy cansado. Más de la mitad del rancho se tiró a descansar como cerdos al sol porque Morgan se fue a la ciudad, fue un día horrible, no dormí anoche, tuve resaca más de medio día, y quemaron mis cosas y solo quiero dormir. - Jared se mete debajo de los cobertores enfadado y se da la media vuelta.

Jensen no tiene razones para creerle, pero cuando está por salir de la habitación ve en la misma mesita de luz una nota con su nombre, tomándola curioso mientras lee que si la mujer le avisa que se llevó el auto porque su hermana la necesitaba en el pueblo y necesitaba el vehículo, suspira silenciosamente cuando escucha el primer ronquido de Padalecki, se suelta la corbata y mira la cama, es grande y amplia.

Por lo que resignado se retira el chaleco, la camisa y los pantalones quedándose solo con la camiseta y los bóxer azules, se mete dentro de los cobertores notando la baja temperatura del ambiente, hay casi un metro y medio de distancia entre ellos por lo que se relaja y apaga la luz cerca de él.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana llega temprano, el alba abre sus ojos ya por costumbre o instinto, aun discute eso consigo mismo el primer mismo pensamiento desde hace años, inspira profundamente para poder estirarse y levantarse cuando se da cuenta de que tiene algo entre los brazos, frunce el ceño antes de mira para abajo, el corto cabello dorado le termia de despabilar casi haciéndolo sacudir sus huesos de la impresión.

En sus treinta y dos años se había despertado a lado de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de sus amantes, aparta sus brazos suavemente analizando la situación, su pulso golpeando con ganas en su yugular notando como la piel empieza a tomar nuevos niveles de temperatura que nunca tuvo, los brazos de Jensen están rodeándole de ambos lados tan suave en su agarre que se sienten increíbles a su alrededor, su mejilla presionada contra su pecho, una pierna sobre su cadera y el con una erección de mil demonios presionada contra el hueso de la cadera del rubio.

Primero lo primero, Jared apoya una mano suavemente sobre la pierna izquierda de Jensen y trata de empujarla hacia abajo para zafar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el cuerpo le tiembla y aunque no quiere apartarlo debe hacerlo, no quiere ni siquiera pensar porque demonios está reaccionando así, pero su cuerpo si lo sabe y el prefiere ignorarlo, Jensen se mueve sobre el acurrucándose en su pecho, soltando el agarre para acariciar el musculo con toda su palma y mejilla, el solo se le queda mirando por unos minutos intentando que eso no se grave en su mente peor no cree que sea posible.

Lo dulce del gesto le hace cerrar los ojos, pero no, el sacude la cabeza en negación hacia si mismo y aprovecha para empujarlo con todo el cuerpo, dejando a Jensen sobre su propia espalda logrando salir de la cama como un rayo.

Par cuando se da cuanta está en su piyama corriendo fuera de la casa, el personal lo ve y no dice nada, pero saben que es raro verlo con un chándal ancho casi cayéndosele de la cadera y una camiseta suelta, solo lo saludan cuando entra al comedor, todos desayunando como siempre, preparándose para una jornada tan calurosa como la del día anterior, ve a Chad y Steve sentados en la banca de siempre y se sienta junto a ellos agitado y sudando a pesar de que aún está fresco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Parece que el diablo te escupió. - Chad lo dice como una gracia todo sonriente y despreocupado.

\- Algo así… - se aclara la voz, cuando Christian sale de detrás de el con un plato extra que pone frente a él, por lo cual agradece en un gesto mudo.

\- Convencí a Clarice de que cuando vaya al pueblo por provisiones te traiga ropa de trabajo. – Steve se aleja un poco al notar que están sentados demasiado cerca Christian y el.

\- ¿Le dijiste que sin apliques ni lentejuelas? - agrego Steve con la boca llena.

\- Sí, es fanática de los brillos, pero me aseguro de que ella sabe cómo se viste un vaquero. – termina la idea mientras mastica rápidamente.

\- Eso da miedo… - dice Jared olvidándose apenas de lo de esa mañana, porque aun sentía las caricias y el calor de Jensen en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Aun debo ir con esos pijos? - Christian pregunta y Jared asiente.

\- Si lo siento. –

\- ¿Qué harás hoy Jared? – pregunta Steve.

\- Tengo que ver la lista de visitantes y confirmar las excursiones, llamas a los compradores para arreglar el día de entrega de la producción de tres campos.

\- Oh vaya…- dice Chad

\- Si una mierda… -

\- ¿Cómo va la marca del ganado nuevo? – es Jared quien pregunta esta vez a Steve.

\- Bien, siento cincuenta cabezas, Ford esta como un tren ayer. – Jared casi se ahora por la risa que le dio teniendo la boca llena.

\- Perfecto, llamare al veterinario para que traiga las vacunas y de paso vea como está la Mustang. -

El resto del desayuno lo pasan en silencio, cómodo, armonioso al punto de que es algo que Jared disfruta, son las seis y quince cuando ya todo el mundo está en camino a sus puestos, el vuelve a la casa pensando en las tareas, olvidando que Jensen sigue o no en la casa, solo se sienta en el escritorio hasta que nota las cosas de Jensen están todas ahí acomodadas, listas para hacer la auditoria y él no se atreve a mover nada por lo que sale de allí con su propios papeles y se mete en la cocina donde ve a Rosita cocinando.

Una sonrisa un saludo y se sienta en la barra a trabajar, a llamar por teléfono mientras la mujer prepara una bandeja de desayuno para el hombre escaleras arriba, diez llamadas, diez confirmaciones de diferentes clientes y o agencias de turismo odiando el tiempo trascurrido cuando Jensen está pasando por su lado con la bandeja del desayuno en manos y Rosita detrás de él diciéndole que no se molestara que ella podía hacer esas cosas.

Jensen es correcto con la mujer y le agradece el desayuno, no le mira cuando pasa frente a él o lo saluda, se pregunta porque, pero él debe terminar eso antes de la próxima visita guiada pasado mañana y no de Jensen y sus actitudes; la oreja no le da más después de las primeras tres horas, Rosita le acerca un vaso de jugo de manzana y el agradece en un gesto silencioso mientras espera que le atiendan del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Señor Padabeli, ¿Cuándo cree que podamos ponernos a trabajar? - Jared voltea a verlo y Jensen ve el cansancio marcado en el rostro del castaño que se frota el rostro y el cuello.

\- Aun me faltan veinte llamadas aproximadamente, y no he llamado a los compradores ni al veterinario. – Jensen le mira preocupado acercándose sin darse cuenta, Jared esta sin afeitar, despeinado y sin el texano.

\- ¿A quién llamas? - pregunta alzando la mano a su rostro cuando se detiene a mitad de camino y rodea la barra de la cocina para poner una distancia entre ellos, Jared se sorprende, pero él no puede ponerse a pensar en eso ahora mismo o como notarlo le acelero el corazón.

\- Turistas, gente que visita el rancho para saber cómo los vaqueros de esos tiempos hacen las cosas intentando revivir un poco de lo que era antes el oeste. – Jensen gesticula un "oh" con esa boca carnosa y él se muerde fuertemente el labio para bajar apresurado la mirada a los papeles.

\- ¿Señor Jared almorzara en la casa o en el comedor con el personal? - Rosita interrumpe un segundo mirando lo que tiene en la heladera.

\- En el comedor Rosita. - Jared pone el teléfono en su oído y ve como la mano de Jensen toma la lista de visitantes y anota algunos números en una libreta.

\- Oh, está bien, mire que ellos servirán la comida en media hora. - el asiente y Jensen le devuelve la hoja con una anotación al costado que dice.

\- Yo llamare a estos, solo alcanzando a ver como Jensen se va de la cocina.

\- Espere señor Jensen, ¿Que desea almorzar? - pregunta rosita siguiéndolo a la oficina.

Los últimos cinco números le cancelaron la visita, la hora de la comida empezó hace cinco minutos y el resto de los números Jensen los tomo para contactarse por lo que fue a la oficina a ver si tuvo suerte con ellos.

En ese momento ve al rubio soltar el teléfono y anotar algo en la libreta.

\- ¿Tuviste suerte? – Jensen alza la mirada hacia él.

\- Tres cancelaciones diez confirmaciones, día fecha de los vuelos y hora de llegada al rancho. - le pasa la hoja de la libreta con los datos y él lo toma.

\- ¿Quieres empezar con la auditoria después del almuerzo? - Jensen le mira y sonríe un poco.

\- Eso sería genial, no me gustaría atrasarme más con esto. - Jared se despide y en sus ropas de dormir vuelve al comedor, solo la mitad de los hombres están allí, lo normal para un día de trabajo agitado.

Solo puede encontrar a Chad comiendo y le pregunta por sus dos amigos, el cual le cuenta que uno de los caballos piso mal mientras cabalgaban y Steve se cayó del caballo por lo que Chris tuvo que llevarlo al hospital, Jared dio una audible palmada a su rostro, demostrando que no podía está pasando eso también, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, pero Chad detuvo su línea de pensamiento negativo al decirle que solo parecía un esguince en la muñeca.

Pero aun así eso lo dejaba con dos hombres menos en el campo, eso incluyéndolo a el mismo, incluso pensó en el remplazar a Steve para que no se pierda le trabajo, pero ya le había dicho a Jensen sobre la auditoria.

Después de poner comida en su sistema y sintiéndose con más fuerzas para seguir poniendo su cerebro a funcionar más que para usar los músculos como siempre lo hace vuelve a la casa, entrar en la cocina el olor a comida llena los ambientes de manera deliciosa solo que ve a Dawson acorralando a Jensen contra la mesada, sujetándolo de las muñecas, el contador no tiene las gafas puestas y un golpe se marca en su mejilla, teniendo los ojos fuertemente apretados.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! - es lo que sale de su boca cuando Dawson se da la vuelta y el puño de Jared solo se estrella contra el jinete desmayándolo en el mismo impacto.

\- Que…- Jensen balbuceo al verse libre y Jared lo toma del rostro acercándose lo suficiente para que pueda verlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? – Jared presiona con un pulgar el golpe para ver qué tan fuerte fue y Jensen se queja.

\- Yo… uhm estaba poniendo mi plato en el lavavajilla, entro buscándote y solo empezó a insultarme, me arrebato mis anteojos cuando me golpeo, a decirme marica infeccioso y que si tanto me gustaba las pollas… me iba a dar gusto. - las pobres palabras no tenían fuerza alguna en la profunda voz y Jared sintió como la furia termino por desbordarlo. – ¿Padalecki? - pregunto al sentir como se alejaba, los anteojos de Jensen estrellados en el piso de la cocina.

\- ¡Chad! - grito de la puerta de la cocina su amigo que estaba ensilando un caballo que estuviera más descansado y se acercó a la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, que paso? - el chico entro y vio a Dawson en el piso. - ¿Porque este sujeto siempre está besando el piso? – pregunta rascándose la nuca.

\- Pon a este bastardo en el silo, llama al sheriff para que se lo lleve, quiero que lo mantenga encerrado hasta que Morgan vuelva. – Jared patea las piernas de jinete con bronca deseando realmente darle la paliza que Christian dijo debían darle antes.

\- Jared necesitamos a todos los hombres disponibles, seguro no hay otra manera de…- intento mediarlo sabiendo que las cosas se empezarían a complicar si faltaba mas gente.

\- No, no la hay, no necesitamos esta clase de lacras psicóticas en el rancho, ahora has lo que te digo. Y si tienes el número de Clarisa dile que me llame que necesito un par de lentes. – Jared mira los lentes de Jensen que estaban del otro lado de la habitación y los pedacitos de vidrio cayeron al piso cuando sostuvo en sus manos el marco doblado.

\- ¿Están rotos? - pregunta Jensen aun quieto en su lugar.

\- Ok, ok. Lo hare Jared. - Chad arrastra a Dawson fuera de la casa y cierra la puerta.

\- Si rotos. - Es lo más que dice, preguntándose cómo demonios es que los problemas parecen perseguirlo como un imán. Ahora entendía el continuo mal humor de Morgan de todos los días.

\- Rayos no podremos hacer nada si no puedo ver… - eso despeja la cabeza de Jared de un plumazo y se queda mirando a Jensen que trata de alcanzar la barra sin caerse.

\- ¿Dices la auditoria no? - Jensen alza su mirada hacia donde proviene el sonido de su voz como si no comprendiera.

\- Sí que más. - toma la silla alta entre sus dedos e intenta sentarse sin caerse.

\- Claro… será mejor que llame al veterinario… - se aclara la voz y toma el teléfono de la pared. - ¿Donde esta rosita? -

\- Fue al mercado. ¿Padalecki? -

\- ¿Si? -

\- ¿En serio vas a hacerlo arrestar por…? -

\- ¿Acosarte sexualmente y amenazarte? Si, si lo hare, Morgan no tolera esas conductas y yo tampoco lo hare, Dawson ha estado errático desde antes de que llegaras, no te conoce de nada, nunca te ha visto o hablado contigo no tiene por qué asumir que eres gay o que te gusta lo mismo que a mí. – el tono del teléfono suena y suena y él se da la vuelta para ver qué hora es, y sopesa que en realidad estén almorzando en la veterinaria.

\- Dijo que nos vio dormir juntos… - Jensen coto, ya más tranquilo pudiendo pensar en lo que paso.

\- ¿Cómo? – eso desconcertó a Jared que miro a Jensen, pero este no lograba dar en la dirección en que sus ojos estaban, era como que estuviera mirándole al pecho.

\- Eso me asusto, debe de haber entrado a la casa mientras dormíamos. – Jensen acaricio su cuello como si le estuvieran poniendo una soga para tirar de ella.

\- Demonios el tipo está loco de remate. – corta la llamada y busca entre sus papeles el numero personal del doctor veterinario.

\- Pareciese que si… - Jensen está mirando la vacío y Jared no lo resiste más si no habla de esto ahora va a ahogarse con ello por lo que cuela el teléfono sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿Jensen podemos hablar? - parándose frente a él, codos en la barra para que pueda ver exactamente todas las expresiones de Jensen cuando le pregunte.

\- Si claro de que… -

\- De lo de la otra noche en el bar. -

\- Preferiría que no…- toda la postura de Jensen cambia de relajado a tenso y Jared no lo comprende, que es lo que lo hace reaccionar así.

\- Porque no, sé que me excedí al día siguiente diciéndote todo eso, pensé que sabias quien era, pero tú en realidad no me viste en ningún momento y es como que si te hubiera ultrajado de alguna manera… he tratado de no pensar en ello, pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión. – y puede que no sea todo lo que quiere hablar con él, pero al menos debe aclarar eso.

\- Es cierto… cuando se me cayeron los anteojos quedaste en el anonimato por completo… pero prefería… - el vaquero puede ver como Jensen retrae su respiración y mira a otro lado intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Porque no quieres hablar de eso? -

\- Es demasiado personal…

\- Claro que es personal yo estaba ahí si no mal recuerdo. -

\- Padalecki. – Jensen trata de que un tono más severo en su voz detenga el interrogatorio, pero eso no parce funcionar con el castaño.

\- Jared, por favor. – y Jensen parpadea, llamar a ese hombre por su nombre acelera su pulso y le hace recordar cosas que quiere olvidarse de que pasaron, como el hecho de que Jared… lo asalto sexualmente y no está seguro de sí estuvo mal o no.

\- Ok, Jared… yo... – intenta calmarse, pero sus dedos solo golpetean nerviosos la superficie de la barra.

\- No te gustan los hombres…- Jared resuelve.

\- No, no es eso, me gustan los hombres, es por eso que dije que es personal y que no quiero hablar de eso. - Jensen trata de levantarse e irse, pero no está seguro por donde no memorizo esa casa.

\- Oh, ok entonces estas en el closet y no quieres que nadie lo sepa. – Jared le sigue con la mirada girando en el asiento de la barra.

\- No, tampoco es eso, solo... demonios, me sentí usado ok, hiciste lo que quisiste, no te presentaste siquiera, fue casi un chantaje por usar tu teléfono y luego solo me apartaste y me dejaste allí solo, sin poder ver nada, me quede ahí por más de dos horas esperando la grúa que solo reconocí por las luces cuando me pase a buscar… fue humillante. - Jensen sigue la pared hasta dar con una puerta y Jared lo detiene allí.

\- Lo siento… no soy bueno con… las relaciones humanas por así decirlo, en realidad... me espanté, un poco, por eso me fui tan rápido. – es bajo el sonido de su voz cuando lo admite, se nota que le cuesta admitirlo y Jensen frunce el ceño mirando en su dirección, pero más abajo del nivel de sus ojos.

\- ¿Perdón? Y porque demonios podrías tú… - Jared no lo dejo termina cuando este respondió apresurado.

\- Porque me estabas tocando, de echo me acariciabas el rostro y el cabello con cuidado… no suele pasarme, de hecho, no he... rayos, nadie me acaricia cuando hago eso, solo tengo sexo rápido, generalmente a lo bruto en algún rincón, sin preguntas, sin respuestas, y cada quien por su lado apenas cierro el cierre de mis pantalones. - Jared empezó a caminar en círculos por la cocina mientras Jensen está allí quieto escuchando, mirando a la nada.

\- Eso es bastante horrible Jared. - Jensen alza las cejas y suelta el aire en una solo sonrisa incrédula.

\- ¿Te estas riendo de mí? – y Jared lo mira incrédulo, cubriéndose el rostro después dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás incrédulo de que se abrió a un extraño y le dijo exactamente qué pasaba con él.

\- ¿Cómo? No, no es solo… es casi sarcástico que tú te espantaste porque te acaricie, siempre me pasa lo mismo sabes… mis parejas me dejan casi inmediatamente por ser demasiado cariñoso, por querer abrasarlos o mimarlos todo el tiempo, y tú eres desprendido emocionalmente, solo satisfaces tus necesidades físicas… como con todos los que me he topado, me fui de la ciudad, volví a Dallas, creyendo que tal vez en otro lugar sería diferente. - Jensen alza la mano buscando de nuevo la barra para sentarse.

\- Lo entendiste mal Jensen, me escape porque me gusto… - murmuro.

\- ¿Cómo? – el gesto incrédulo de Jensen armo nudos en el estómago de Jared.

\- Que me gusto, iba a… ponerme a llorar justo en ese momento mientras tenia tu polla en mi boca porque me acariciabas y yo había estado deseando un toque cálido hacia mi hace ya bastante tiempo solo que simplemente nunca pasaba. – Jensen abre la boca y la cierra, Jared estaba buscando afecto y solo lograba tener sexo rápido, y cuando llego a la mesada se dio cuenta de que Jared no estaba ahí que su figura borrosa estaba más lejana.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de sincero y directo? – sonríe para Jensen un poco más amplio, más encantador y Jared esta embobado con esa expresión, no sabía si lo estaba aceptando o perdonándolo o solo le estaba coqueteando, pero definitivamente lo ponía nervioso.

\- ¿Acaso no ves todos los problemas que me trae? Y si siempre soy así… mi lengua solo se mueve antes de que lo piense. – se siente desnudo y más incómodo aun porque sigue en su ropa de cama.

El teléfono sonó y Jared tomo su celular un número desconocido, respondió y era Clarisa, el castaño le pregunto a Jensen por la graduación de sus anteojos y este le respondió acercándose al sonido de su voz casi chocando con su espalda cuando Jared se voleo y lo tenía aun paso de él. La chica le aclaro que los anteojos no estarían hasta mañana al mediodía, que no podían hacerlos inmediatamente porque los traían de la ciudad continua, Jared acepto, por lo que no había más remedio que esperar a que se los trajeran.


	4. Chapter 4

Silencios ridículos los envolvieron hasta que Rosita entro a la casa llena de bolsas unos dos minutos después, eternos minutos donde Jared tuvo que ayudar a la mujer con las provisiones de la casa y Jensen solo se quedó sentado mirando los movimientos de los manchones que eran ambos ante sus ojos, sin saber qué demonios estaban acomodando solo escuchando los sonidos de cajas paquetes y plásticos, bufando un poco para sí mismo, concentrándose en la conversación extraña.

Entenderse a sí mismo siempre le tomo demasiado trabajo por lo que siempre se concentró en prestar atención a otros, atender a otros, buscar en sus palabras sus necesidades para poder tener la relación que soñaba, pero por alguna razón siempre era demasiado sofocante, Jensen se apoya en su mano e intenta enfocar la vista para ver algo, pero eso solo hace las imágenes más borrosas.

Sus últimas dos parejas, los últimos dos hombres que quisieron salir con él eran como Jared, altos, fuertes y con una sola cosa en la cabeza, joderlo en cuanto lugar encontrasen disponible, no es que le chocase la pasión con la que le demostraban que lo deseaban, pero fuera de ello prácticamente no hablaban nada de sí mismos como también ningún interés en su propia vida, eso dolía bastante por lo que se esforzaba por ser más interesante y como por ejemplo ocuparse de sus parejas que terminaban dejándolo por lo mismo su extrema atención; su única conclusión es que Jared no debía ser diferente de los demás, tal vez quería que alguien sea más cariñoso con él pero eso no invalidaba su teoría.

Sin contar con la velocidad con la que las cosas pasaron entre ellos, no sería para nada sano proponerse algo con él o siquiera hacerse ilusiones, además de que él vive en Dallas bastante cerca de sus padres, su trabajo está a unos minutos de ahí, solo había viajado al rancho para poder darle el servicio completo por el que pago la auditoria al señor Morgan, el debería marcharse después de realizarla, después de todo tiene el boleto de vuelta a su condado en el portafolio.

El sonido de la garganta de Jared aclarándose le hace alzar la vista y puede ver el color marrón de su cabello y la punta de su mentón, suspira por que de verdad le gustaría poder ver los detalles de su rostro, sus anteojos ayudan, pero no es lo mismo aún recuerda cómo se veía el mundo cuando no los usaba.

\- ¿Si? - responde al sonido dirigido a él.

\- Sé que no tienes nada que hacer hasta recuperar tus anteojos, pero me preguntaba si querías quedarte en la casa o venir conmigo, sé que no podrías ver nada del rancho sin embargo al menos sería más entretenido. - Jensen se sorprende con esas palabras, completamente inesperadas.

\- Tendrías que ponerme una correa o tomarme de la mano donde sea que vayas y decirme donde están los escalones como si estuviera ciego cien por ciento Jared. – el contador de verdad quería desalentarlo, sus padres siempre se notaban cansados de arrastrarlo y llevarlo a todos lados solo que Jared tenia esta cualidad de seguir sorprendiéndolo y dejarlo sin aliento.

\- Ok. - dio una palmada y se despidió de Rosita como si nada, tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo levantar de la silla. - Lo traeré para la cena Rosita, vamos Jensen debo ir a ver si Clarice pudo comprarme ropa. – a Jensen se le encendieron las mejillas y miro hacia abajo, pero no era piel lo que veía era un mancha negra y gris.

\- ¿No traes ropa? – pregunto algo titubeante.

\- ¿Qué? No digo sí, pero no puedo trabajar con un chándal…- le explica la mano grande de Jared envolviendo con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu ropa? – porque no era posible que ayer trajera ropa y ahora no ¿Verdad?

\- El idiota de Dawson quemo mi colchón con mi ropa y algunos efectos personales anoche. – Jared le soltó un instante lo tomo de la cintura para bajarlo los dos escalones que había desde el porche al suelo.

\- ¿El tipo que nos espió y me pego? ¿Porque? – volviéndolo a tomar de la mano siguieron caminando entre el sol del mediodía.

\- Esta loco… ¿Que otra respuesta puede haber? –

Las barracas están completamente vacías desde las cinco treinta de la mañana por lo que entrar allí a las tres de la tarde y encontrarlas vacías es completamente normal, hace unos años atrás ese edificio solo era un espacio abierto con las cuchetas dobles un armario pequeño para cada uno de los trabajadores del lugar, muchos iban y venían por temporadas y pocos directamente vivían allí, pero ahora estaba subdividido para que hubiese algo más de intimidad, con una baulera sobre las camas con candado para cada quien.

Christian entra en lo que sería una de las habitaciones de las barracas, la que Steve ocupa con Chad, dejando al rubio sobre la cama de abajo, no es que el lugar fuese como una cárcel porque no tenían las letrinas en cada subdivisión no obstante al fondo de las barracas había un baño con muchas duchas solo divididas por tablones como en la secundaria, Steve tenía una pequeño sillón en el lugar casi pegado a la cama y que al parecer Chad usaba de escalón para subirse a su cama porque uno de los brazos estaba prácticamente pelado.

Christian se agacho colocando una rodilla en el suelo de madera y se dispuso a sacarle una de las botas que aún conservaba su amigo, Steve se había esguinzado una mano al caer del caballo y era la razón por la cual lo llevo, pero algo molesto a Steve cuando el médico le atendía y termino esguinzándose el pie también, por lo que ahora estaba con una bota en el pie para que no lo moviera como una manopla azul envolviendo su mano y muñeca.

Steve protestaba todo el tiempo en cada maldito roce o toque, Chris había notado que tenía una aversión a ser tocado por otro hombre la cual nunca menciono, pero como a él le importa un comino sigue tocándolo todo lo que sea necesario como para meterlo bajo la ducha y luego de nuevo a la cama, Christian solo se dedicaba a lo suyo mientras su amigo masticaba su descontento.

Claro que el no necesitaría hacer eso si no fuese porque Steve al caer de su caballo termino cayendo y rodando en un montón de mierda de vaca fresquita, olía peor de lo que jamás pensó que podría oler alguien sin bañarse en meses, pero aun así está quitándole la bota que le dio el médico, y estaba por tirar de la manga de los vaqueros cuando Steve le pega con su sombrero.

\- ¿Podrías controlarte un segundo? - la mirada del castaño es amenazante, él es un hombre muy paciente, pero Steve estaba empujándolo hacia el mal humor por puro capricho.

\- No necesito que me ayudes a sacarme nada, yo puedo solo. - Christian alzo la aleta de su texano con un dedo allí mismo donde estaba en cuclillas apretando los labios con bronca.

\- ¿En serio? – contesto poniendo un solo dedos sobre el globo que tenía en el tobillo su amigo y este pego un grito perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al estar sentado al filo de la cama.

\- ¡Qué demonios Christian eso duele! -

\- ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí haciendo de enfermera? ¿O de estarte cargando o ayudarte a desvestirte? – pregunta con la ira detrás de la campanilla en su garganta.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo haces? Vete y llama a la enfermera que para eso está. - Chris intenta calmarse apretando el puente de su nariz y soltando el aire lentamente.

\- Porque somos amigos y porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y no, la enfermera está del otro lado del rancho cuidando a la hija de Malory y creo que una niña de ocho años necesita más atenciones que un tío chinchudo y huevudo que no se comporta maduramente. - le dice empujándolo sobre la cama de un solo movimiento, sacándole el aire a Steve y ocupándose de retirar el cinturón, el botón y la cremallera para tirar de la botamanga del pantalón.

\- Yo puedo quitarme la ropa Christian…- y Chris si nota como cambio el tono severo por uno dubitativo, pero lo dejo pasar.

\- Eres diestro Steve, no podrás hacer mierda con tu mano izquierda. – el castaño lo sienta para poder empezar a desabotonar la camisa. - Donde tiene una toalla. – pregunta sin mirarlo.

\- En el segundo estante, allí… - Steve señala uno de los estantes que tiene sobre el mismo sillón para cuando su amigo ya le ha quitado la camisa.

Con la camiseta puesta los bóxer aun en su lugar, su amigo pasa brazo por su cintura y lleva su brazo sano por sobre sus hombros, caminando por el pasillo al baño, es metódico cuando abre el casillero de los suministros de higiene de la barraca, toma uno de los bancos metálicos, lo coloca en la ducha más cercana y le deja en la repisa el champú y el jabón antes de meterlo en el cubículo para que se pueda lavar, él le pide encarecidamente que el solo puede quitarse la ropa interior por lo que Christian claudica y lo deja solo.

Se para fuera de la puerta con los brazos cruzados cuando escucha como el agua empieza a salir, una maldición por el agua fría que le da de lleno antes de que pueda regularla, eso le hace sonreír porque es tan mal criado que es capaz congelarse que aceptar su ayuda, Steve solo en el cubículo sentado en el banquillo metálico intenta graduar el agua temblequeando hasta que el agua caliente decide empezar a salir.

Pero lo que le está costando es quitarse la camiseta, mojada y pegada a su piel tira y tira hasta que al fin la retira, no quiere quitarse los calzoncillos, pero no puede lavarse sino lo hace, los empuja lo más abajo que el banco le permite levantando apenas una de las mejillas de su trasero para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra hasta que al fin logra que resbale la prenda mojada por sus piernas al suelo.

Es un triunfo hacerlo todo con una mano, y aunque está cansado debe abrir el pequeño frasco de champú y echárselo en la cabeza donde toda esa porquería se enredó y seco de camino al hospital, deja caer su mano luego de uno diez minutos, no ha podido sacar la mierda de vaca de su cabello y ya no tiene más champú, sopesa tremendamente la sola idea de pedir ayuda pensando en cubrirse el miembro con alguna de las dos prendas mojadas en el piso, pero como alcanzarlas.

\- ¿Christian? ¿Estás ahí? - el tono abandonado hace sonreír a Christian, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo.

\- ¿Si, ya terminaste? - el hombre toma la toalla de la mesada donde están los lavamanos dispuestos a entrar y sacarlo.

\- No, no puedo sacarme esto del cabello, demonios huele fatal. - quiere llorar, jura que sí, pero muerde con fuerza el interior de la mejilla.

\- ¿Demonios tienes esa cosa en el cabello? - Christian deja la toalla y está por entrar cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- Si, y me quede sin champú… podrías… ayudarme. - Christian no es una persona que se jacta de tener razón y disfrute cuando los demás aceptan que necesitan su ayuda, pero esta vez sí que le dio satisfacción.

\- Si un momento. - el castaño se ata el cabello, se quita los jeans, la camisa, las botas y las medias, saca más champú del despensero y se mete en el cubículo.

\- ¿No me veas ok? – eso sí que hace fruncir el ceño, Steve esta de espaldas a él siendo cubierto solo por la lluvia de la regadera.

\- Verte… estas bromeando cierto, vamos Steve los dos somos hombres no creo que no tengas nada que yo mismo no tenga. – niega con su cabeza sin entender cómo funciona la línea de pensamiento del hombre rubio.

\- Esto es muy vergonzoso…- Christian ya está a sus espaldas, el agua que golpea sobre Steve mojándole la camiseta negra, pero sus manos van directo al cabello de Steve y le mueve la cabeza para que quede justo debajo del chorro de agua más fuerte.

\- Y si, caer en un montón de mierda es muy vergonzoso apestar mi auto y el hospital también. – quiere reírse de él, pero el otro no se deja.

\- Cállate…- se lo toma con paciencia, el agua caliente disolviendo el problema, mientras le saca pedazos de pasto o paja que el animal debió haber comido y que se enredaban en las hebras claras.

Cuando al fin parece que el asunto está disuelto pone champú en sus manos y refriega con ganas el cabello rubio, no es delicado pero Steve no ha vuelto a abrir su bocaza, lo enjuaga y lo estruja como el mismo hace con su cabello, toma el jabón del pequeño estante de alambres cruzados y empieza a lavarle la espalda notando un fuerte hematoma formándose del lado derecho justo donde cayó, podría haberse roto el brazo y no haber ligado solo un esguince, por lo que piensa que de aquí a dos semanas estará inutilizado.

Con voz tranquila y concentrado en limpiar a su amigo como lo haría con cualquier otro caballo, le levanta los brazos refregándole las axilas, solo allí protesta el rubio la verde manipulado de esa manera y él se ríe porque Steve tiene cosquillas y se arquea lejos de sus manos, Christian le dice que sostenga el jabón un segundo porque lo pondrá de pie y el hombre voltea a verlo, ojos celestes clavados sobre los suyos con algo de pánico.

El comenta algo como que no mirara pero Steve voltea su rostro hacia el mirándole sobre su hombro, le mira sin siquiera parpadear y el suspira, soltando un gran "ok" y le propone sostenerlo desde la espalda mientras el mismo se lava allí abajo, un brazo rodeando las costillas de Steve le deja lo suficientemente libre la otra mano para poder retirar el banco y dejar a su amigo con su espalda apoyada en su pecho, si Christian está empapándose bajo la ducha además de tener mucha paciencia y le pide que se apresure a lavarse como a enjuagar para poder salir de allí, ni una sola palabra sale de la boca del rubio mientras lo ve trabajar en el asunto, el color rojo adornando los hombros y pecho del arriero.

En todo lo que puede pensar es que su amigo esta avergonzado de tener que ser ayudado así, un poco de ego de vaquero herido tal vez, pero él no valora esas cosas como si valora que fue Steve el que lo cuido cuando se cortó con ese alambre de púas la pierna y se le infecto, dejándolo días con fiebre muy alta; el admite que había sido terco y no le había dado importancia al tajo que se ganó arreglando las cercas, pero si recuerda la mano de Steve poniéndole paños fríos para bajarle la fiebre, limpiando el sudor de su pecho, dándole los medicamentos a horario, trabajando en la granja y cuidándolo al mismo tiempo, y solo por eso es que está haciendo esto.

Cuando vuelve de su recuerdos Steve le está diciendo que termino, el vuelve a tomar el banco lo sienta en él, y sale de allí para tomar el toalla para apagar la ducha envolverlo en ella para llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación, es más rápido ponerle ropa seca y dejarlo recostado en la cama con la pierna en alto con la bota ya colocada que de hecho haberle quitado la ropa, el mismo va a su habitación estilo naval como la quiere pensar en vez de pensar en un hueco de ratas, se seca la ropa mojada y pone ropa seca, para cuando vuelve con Steve este está dado vuelta y parece dormir, le avisa que las pastillas las debe tomar en una hora y las deja a un lado en el sofá y la botella con agua al costado de la cama antes de marcharse.

Jensen está impaciente, Jared lo ha dejado un segundo sentado en el comedor para poder ir a ponerse la ropa al baño, la chica con la que lo dejo no para de hablar, preguntándole sobre donde vive el, como es que se hizo contador y porque no ve nada, él no ha respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas porque a la chica no parece importarle la respuesta a ellas, acotando como ella vivió experiencias similares y nombrándole a un montón de primos y tíos lo cual lo tiene sumamente mareado.

Agradece al cielo y al mismísimo dios cuando Jared lo toma de la mano y lo saca de allí, sabe que está sonriendo solo porque el sol da en el rostro de Jared y puede ver una línea de color blanquecino contrastando con el tostado de su piel, están caminando a las caballerizas, con algo así como las tres de la tarde y debe ir donde los campos de naranjas tienen los acoplados listos para ser trasportados, Jensen no está muy seguro de que subirse a un caballo en su estado sea una buena idea pero Jared lo tranquiliza, una yegua blanca con manchas marrones es puesta ensillada frente a él, el vaquero solo se pone detrás de él y con un agarre firme de su cintura lo sube de un solo impulso al caballo.

Pero el contador ya no está preocupado por el camino que deben recorrer o como será viajar todo ese trecho sin ver nada, sino en que cuanta fuerza puede tener el para alzar todo su peso que no es poco al ser tan alto como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti. - la voz se cuela en sus oídos y el busca a su alrededor hasta que da con la camisa azul y el texano negro sobre la cabeza de Jared.

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunta y parpadea, se perdió de algo que siente que entro tarde a la conversación.

\- Que me cuentes algo de ti Jensen, tenemos como veinte… casi treinta minutos para llegar allá y cabalgar en silencio es… aburridísimo y estarme callado es aún más difícil. - le dice y lo ve como acomoda su caballo a la par del suyo, sus piernas rozándose mientras el caballo se mueve debajo de ellos.

\- ¿Es tan lejos? – le dice incrédulo, él sabe de la superficie total del rancho, lo leyó en el informe cuando su jefe lo presento con el señor Morgan, King Ranch estaba conformado por 333.865 hectáreas de terreno casi tan grande como el estado Rhode Island.

\- Sip, anda cuéntame algo. – el entusiasmo en su voz era tan trasparente como la predisposición de escucharlo.

\- Bueno… soy de Dallas, nací y me crie allí, tengo treinta y cinco años, estudie en la universidad del condado y vivo bastante cerca de mis padres por obvias razones, tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. – resumió todo lo de su vida y se sintió un poco tonto también.

\- ¿Te llevas bien con tus padres? - Jensen voltea en su dirección y asiente, el sol molestándole, frota su cabello intentando quitar un poco del calor que está pegándole directamente. – Toma, no sé porque lo tengo colgado del caballo. - Jensen siente como le pone un sombrero sobre su cabeza y lo acomoda allí.

\- Oh gracias… si, me llevo bien ¿Porque preguntas? – le dice sintiendo como el texano se siente más agradable que estar al rayo del sol.

\- Curiosidad… ¿Ellos saben que eres gay? - y el vuelve a asentir.

\- Sip, creo que lo saben incluso antes de que yo lo notara…- detesta estar así de ciego, ver manchas solo dándole ideas vagas de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- Oh que bien…- unos minutos pasan antes de que Jensen vuelva a emitir sonido, analizando con cautela la forma pesada que en q escucho a Jared contestar.

\- ¿Tú no te llevas bien con tus padres? -

\- Pues no, me echaron de mi casa cuando era un niño. – Jared está hablando en otra dirección, su tono perdiéndose en la inmensidad del campo, notándose mucho como de incomodo le pone hablar de ellos, pero aun así es la verdad y la espeta sin cautela.

\- Rayos... cuanto lo siento… ¿No has vuelto a tener contacto con ellos? - y Jensen odia sus ojos ahora mismo deseando ver el rostro del hombre que conversa con él, solo nota pequeños tonos dolidos en la voz de Jared el cual adorna cada oración con una especie de sonrisa burlona, quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

\- Pues no, no lo he hecho, mi padre es de esos homófobos extremistas el cual condiciono a mi madre al odio como también a mi hermano mayor, solo me hablo con mi hermanita, ella me manda cartas a escondidas sabes… no somos de esas familias agradables que solo aceptan al que tienen al lado. – la amargura aprieta su garganta y trata de relajarse, pero sabe que Jensen lo nota de todos modos así que solo se aclara la voz como puede.

\- Como es que…- es delicado al decirlo y el solo suelta una amarga carcajada y sonríe tan amplio como puede olvidando que Jensen no puede verlo.

\- ¿Sobreviví? Pues de esto, de destrozarme las manos trabajando, de dormir en graneros, así me hice un vaquero, trabajando en las granjas como si mi padre me hubiera mandado en castigo por alguna travesura a trabajar u otra de las escusas favoritas que le daba a mis jefes era que quería ayudar a mi madre monetariamente, cuando cumplí los veintiuno me independice mejor y cuando conseguí este trabajo que me daba cama, techo y comida pues…- es intenso el dolor que inunda el pecho de Jensen, no puede ni siquiera imaginar como de dura ha sido la vida de Jared y un intenso deseos remediar su pasado también.

\- Debe haber sido muy duro Jared… - solo estira su mano hasta donde cree tener la mejilla de Jared meciendo sus dedos intentando alcanzarlo, solo cuando el castaño decide dejar de mirarlo y choca su caballo con el de el para acercar su rostro a esa mano cerrando los ojos, el contador acaricia su mejilla dulcemente, confortándolo y premiándolo a su modo de ver por contarle su historia.

\- Lo fue… pero no me arrepiento de nada sabes, esta es una buena vida… - Jensen mira al frente al cortar el contacto, las orejas del caballo apuntando al cielo atentas y dispuestas es lo único que puede notar.

\- ¿Y siempre has tenido una vida promiscua? - se le salió, involuntario alzo la cabeza y volteo a verlo mientras Jared empezó a reírse a carcajadas sobre su caballo. - ¡Dios! Lo siento, eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar, no era mi intención… Hey no te rías es en serio. – Jensen estaba un poco incrédulo de como se lo tomaba Jared su desliz.

\- Hay dios… - Jared se limpia las lágrimas y va disminuyendo su sonrisa. - No te disculpes, está bien, si tengo una vida promiscua… no es que la hubiera planeado, pero empecé… bueno no así, era mucho más romántico de niño solo que en ese entonces mi niñez desapareció de entre mis dedos al enfrentarme a la calle y el rencor contra mis padres alentó a que tuviera sexo como desahogo, con el que se me cruzara por enfrente, si ellos no querían tener un hijo gay les daría al más gay y libertino que pudiera ser y me volví muy bueno en ello, lo disfrutaba y sigo haciéndolo nunca he tenido ninguna razón como para parar. – Jensen escucha atento, las sensaciones y los toques de Jared de esa primera noche siguen marcados en su mente.

Jamás había hablado de sus padres como lo estaba haciendo con Jensen, era agradable poder decirle a alguien de donde había salido, por lo que había pasado, que él era originario de San Antonio incluso era hasta gracioso que eran casi vecinos de niños y que se fueran a encontrarse en ese mismo rancho, él supo de las parejas de Jensen y él no podía dejar de preguntar sobre cuales lugares habían sido sus favoritos para follar o que le gustaba más del sexo, claro que Jensen no se quedó atrás preguntando con cuantos había dormido y quedándose pasmado en la misma revelación, la frase de "perder la cuenta" de Jared era por arriba de los setenta hombres.

Todo era personal en la conversación, era entretenido y vigorizante, no es que fuera de las conversaciones más correctas que haya tenido pero que Jared no se guarde nada le gustaba, era trasparente y no le veía el caso a mentir o no decir la verdad en el preciso momento en que se presentaba frente a él, si le traía muchos problemas, pero también lo dejaba con la conciencia limpia.

Al llegar con Malory le conto que su hija estaba con fiebre y la enfermera se quedaría con ellas hasta que se recupere, que los cargamentos ya están marchando a destino para ser vendidos y ella llamo a los compradores por él, por lo cual le agradeció mucho que se haya tomado el trabajo.

Al regresar a la casa antes de que anocheciera el aire frio del campo empezaba a calar sobre la camisa de hilo de Jensen, su ropa de oficina definitivamente no estaba preparada para cambios de temperatura tan extremos, cabalgaban en un silencio relajado que entraba a su cuerpo con alivio cuando el primer estremecimiento logro sacudir su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – fue la respuesta inmediata de Jared, al parecer estaba prestándole atención sin que él lo supiera.

\- Algo… me resulta extraño, hace media hora atrás pensé que no podía hacer tanto calor como para hacerme traspirar de ese modo y ahora. – Jensen sonrió de lado siguiendo la figura del cuello negro del caballo de Jared hasta el mismísimo Jared notando que este estiraba un brazo hasta él.

\- Jensen estas empapado, demonios puedes enfermarte ven aquí. - Jared había tocado su hombro y omoplato notando la humedad en la fina tela.

\- Ir don… - iba a preguntar porque sus caballos ya estaban muy cerca cuando Jared tiro de las riendas de la yegua que montaba y este choco contra el caballo de Jared, lo que lo sorprendió es como lo tomo de la cintura y de la pierna para subirlo a su caballo, quedando sentado delante del vaquero.

\- Solo pasa la pierna, eso… no sueltes las riendas dámelas, eso… - Jared acomodo al animal más atrás dándole más rienda y lo ato del carrier de la silla.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – sintiendo más que nada como se movía para acomodarse ambos allí.

\- ¿Eh? - fue lo que Jared espeto al no saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para levantarme con un solo brazo? – Jensen intenta mirar por sobre su hombro notando partes del rostro de Jared.

\- Uhm, no lo sé solo lo hice, no eres muy pesado que digamos Jensen. - Sonríe cuando lo dice, puede notarlo en el aliento sobre su mejilla logrando que se ruborice.

\- Pero porque…- vuelve a preguntar.

\- No traje mantas ni abrigo pensé… ok no, no pensé solo actué. Es más fácil quitarte el frio así. - Jared murmura las últimas palabras, y si Jensen podría verle juraría que logro que el vaquero también se sonrojara, la sensación de calor que desprende el cuerpo de Jared es intenso y agradable por lo que solo suspira.

\- Me parece bien, eres muy considerado. – con los brazos rodeándole y sosteniendo las riendas frente a Jensen es bastante cómodo, incluso él puede poner sus manos sobre estas, un toque que no ha sido recibido bien en relaciones anteriores, pero que Jared lo sorprende respondiendo con una caricia de su pulgar.

No quiere imaginar cosas pero Jared le hacía pensar que había una intensa conexión entre ellos, una que disfrutaba de los leves toques, sintiendo en su espalda el intenso calor, en la fuerza de sus brazos que se deslizaban por su cintura hasta el pomo* donde tiene apoyadas las manos y él puede acariciarlas sin objeciones o huidas, la respuesta de Jared es muda a sus caricias al sentir como reposa su rostro en su nuca y desliza su nariz hasta detrás de su oreja como si disfrutara de su sola presencia, como si no hubiera nada que el hiciera que Jared no disfrutara, diluyendo su ansiedad por controlarlo todo por complacer en todo al que este a su alrededor.

pomo* parte de la silla de montar que se encuentra al frente y donde se suelen atar las riendas.

Él puede relajarse de manera tan placentera que le gustaría quedarse así para siempre, con un desconocido en toda regla mientras el caballo se mueve lento en su caminata de regreso a la casa de Morgan, en un suspiro deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared, solo pudiendo pensar en él, en todo el amor que le falta y en todo el cariño que anhela haciendo que un miserable sentimiento de culpa se cuele por su huesos al saber que después de volverse así de cercanos, incluso sin conocerse, le arrebatara esto al marcharse, no le gusta la sensación y presiona su espalda contra el fuerte pecho haciendo que Jared lo abrase con más fuerza.

Pero, aunque sabe que está mal y que puede hacerle daño tiene esta urgencia esta necesidad brotando en él al mismo tiempo, que es mimarlo hasta el cansancio, mostrarle todo lo que él puede darle, más aún porque Jared esta tan ansioso de sentir cariño y si, ahora mismo es un desgraciado aprovechado y no un contador, ni el caballero que su padre le enseño a ser.

Jared lo despide en la puerta de Morgan casi cuarenta minutos después de subirlo a su caballo, le explica que él debe ir a comer con sus compañeros saber que han estado haciendo y visitar a su amigo herido, Jensen no tiene ni una pisca de deseos de separarse de el por lo que la pregunta sale de su boca sin pensarlo, solo necesita saber si dormirán juntos de nuevo esa noche, Jared le mira y sonríe por más que él no pueda verlo puede escuchar como lo hace soltando el aire entre sus dientes por lo que el espera la respuesta unos minutos más, el "si" desvanece la tensión de su cuerpo y se despide momentáneamente.

Chad está en la mesa cuando Jared llega y lo ve comiendo a lo bestia cuando detrás de él llegaba Christian cargando a Steve con el brazo inmovilizado y un pie también, lo mira entre enfadado y con la incógnita de cómo está el doble de lesionado de lo que le habían dicho antes, Chad le cuenta animadamente como se lo conto Steve cuando llego a verlo hace una hora, al parecer el medico se entusiasmó al verlo y se propaso un poco con su examen y al tratar de sacar las manos de su cuerpo Steve piso mal y se fue al suelo, ganándose un esguince.

El estruendo del vaso de cerveza contra la mesa metálica hace que medio comedor voltee a ver hacia la mesa que ellos ocupan, Christian mira enfadado a Steve y este solo quiere meterse bajo tierra, gruñendo a Chad por qué esta comentando eso cuando le pidió no hacerlo, pero Chris le contrapuntea enfadado por qué demonios no le dijo nada cuando estaba ahí, Jared estaba con los ojos abiertos incrédulo y Chad masticaba como un buey con la boca abierta y mostrando la comida, pero Steve le discutía que no era su asunto el que se le tirara un tío y que él lo rechazara o que por ello termino más lastimado.

\- ¡Yo te lleve allí, claro que es mi asunto! Además, estabas cubierto de mierda Steve. -

\- ¡Y tú crees que no lo sé! -

\- Me hubieras dicho, lo hubiera puesto en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Incluso le dije que mi novio estaba afuera esperándome y le importo una mierda. - Steve estaba furioso y lanzo su charola a un lado estrellándola contra la pared.

\- Ehm ¿Tu novio? - dijo Jared quedito, aun pasmado por toda la discusión.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurrió inventar, pero ahí estaba yo, sin mis pantalones como la enfermera me dejo para la revisión y el desgraciado intentando que abriera las piernas. - Steve ni siquiera noto como Chris le miraba, sorprendido, enfadado, incrédulo de que hubiera dicho algo así solo para sacarse a otro hombre de encima. – por eso cuando lo empuje y me quise bajar de la camilla pise mal y me fui al suelo. – explico bajándose de su refunfuño.

\- Fue ahí cuando entre al consultorio… - la voz del pelilargo era gruesa y baja esta vez mirando sin siquiera parpadear al rubio.

\- Menos mal porque estoy seguro que el maldito se me hubiera echado encima igualmente. - Steve estaba cruzado de brazos como podía completamente ofuscado por el asunto.

\- Mañana es sábado ¿Vamos a ir al bar verdad? O si quieren podemos ir al nuevo club Rodeo en Austin. - todos miraron a Chad que solo pinchaba más de su estofado y se lo metía en la boca para darse cuenta minutos después de que era observado. - ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Jared que vas a cenar? - pregunta de la nada Clarice con su libreta en la mano y su delantal blanco cayendo de sus caderas. – Hay puerco, estofado, bistec y pescado. Y no seré yo quien levante la cochina charola se los voy avisando desde ya. - la chica les mira a los cuatro de mala manera.

\- Bistec con alguna ensalada estaría bien. - dice algo shockeado con las noticias de sus amigos.

\- Ok ya lo traigo. -

\- ¿Vamos a ir o no? -

\- Tío, no puedo caminar, ni moverme con esta cosa. – acota Steve molesto, sabiendo que deberá levantar él la charola que lanzo.

\- Está muy lejos Chad… - Jared miro a su alrededor y asintió, además si Jensen estaba allí no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado, todos aceptando el cambio de tema...

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡La próxima arriada es en dos semanas y será un mes y medio para dejar los animales en tres mataderos diferentes! - Chad se queja con comida en la boca semi masticada, todos apartando la mirada de el por el asco.

\- No creo que pueda ir a la arriada, me dieron tres semanas de reposo. - masculla el rubio enfadado de no poder trabajar en todo ese tiempo.

\- Toma esto. - Chris le da un codazo a Steve y este mira cómo se saca de la camisa un blíster de pastillas. - Debes tomarte dos ahora. – ordena y Steve las toma junto con el vaso de jugo que tenía aun enfrente sin siquiera opinar sobre ello.

\- Ustedes son tan raros…- y los tres hombres se quedan mirando a Jared al comentar eso, pero Clarisa los interrumpe nuevamente dejando la charola con la comida frente a él.

Los cuatro están caminando a las barracas con Steve colgando de Chris y Chad cuando la patrulla del sheriff se para junto a ellos y del auto sale Mills, la mujer les sonríe y rodea el auto para dales un cordial saludo a todos, se disculpa con Jared por poder venir hasta el rancho recién ahora pero ha tenía problemas con adolecentes toda la semana, Jared la mira y mira a Chad, porque eso significaba que Dawson ha estado en el silo todo unas siete horas, por lo que el rubio comenta rápidamente que le dejo un balde con agua y uno vacío.

La mujer mira a Chad y luego a Jared mientras mastica un palillo, se lo retira de la boca y pregunta de que está hablando. El despide a su amigos y guía Mills al silo donde mando a encerrar a Dawson, en el camino le cuenta todo lo que hizo, el fuego, el espiarlo mientras dormía, el atacar al contador física y sexualmente, la mujer le espeta que a pesar de eso no puede encerrarlo como lo hizo, pero Jared le confeso que era eso o dejar que Christian lo moliera a golpes, la mujer sopeso la idea y lo comprendió, cuando Jared abrió el silo Dawson se lanzó sobre el como un perro rabioso, tirándolo al suelo intentando golpearlo pero Jared había podido sostener sus muñecas antes.

La oficial Mills intento apartarlo del castaño y de poner orden a la situación, pero el sujeto estaba desenfocado y sacó su arma dando un disparo de advertencia al lado de los dos hombres, solo allí fue que Dawson se congelo mirándola por sobre su hombro, la mujer saco sus esposas y se las coloco de inmediato, la idea principal de Jared era dejarlo encerrado hasta que Morgan volviera y ella estuvo de acuerdo, al menos no tenía a nadie en sus celdas de momento.

Jared ayudo a meter a Dawson en la patrulla y le vio marcharse, se froto el puñetazo que el jinete le propino justo en la quijada cuando lo envistió, estaba seguro de que dejaría marca, pero solo soltó el aire más aliviado de saber que ese sujeto no lo molestaría más por un par de días y se dirigió a la casa de Morgan.

Cuando llego Rosita ya no estaba en la casa, subió las escaleras y Jensen estaba abriendo la cama para meterse en ella.

\- Hey… - saludo y Jensen volteo hacia la puerta, pero sin atinarle a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Hey estaba a punto de acostarme, pensé que vendrías después de cenar. - le dijo, Jared observo que llevaba un pantalón de piyama rallado y una camiseta blanca planchados, seguramente Rosita le consiguió esos de Morgan para que durmiera mejor.

\- Sí, pero me encontré con la sheriff y la ayude a llevarse a Dawson. - explico poniendo la bolsa con su ropa de dormir a los pies de la cama, Clarisa se la alcanzo antes de que saliera del comedor.

\- ¿No se lo había llevado aun? - pregunto con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y Jensen sonrió tenue.

\- No ha estaba atareada. -

\- Ya veo. - Jensen se deslizaba en la cama aun sentado en ella. - Supongo que no se fue por las buenas. -

\- Nop… me dejo un lindo regalito. - Jared se cambiaba de ropa, y Jensen al notar los movimientos miro a otro lado.

\- ¿Te lastimo? - pregunto.

\- Nada serio, pero Mills acepto que lo dejaría en la celda hasta que Morgan vuelva. - Jared abrió la cama de su lado y se metió en ella.

\- Ojalá mañana podamos ponernos a trabajar. – comento y Jared sonrió mirándolo recostarse y buscar el interruptor de la luz para apagarla.

\- Ojalá. - contesto, los ojos de Jared cerrándose, no quería dormir y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero esta tan relajado, tan contento y cómodo que simplemente quedo noqueado en el colchón.

\- Buenas noches Jared. - Jensen se acomodó y espero la respuesta la cual parecía tardarse demasiado, entonces volteo y con su mano fue suavemente hasta donde creyó que el rostro de castaño estaba, noto que profundamente dormido.

Sonrió acomodándose frente a él, escuchando como respiraba y estiro su mano hasta dar con la de Jared, sosteniéndola mientras el también caía en un profundo sueño, incluso el calor de la mano de Jared era grato haciéndole sonreír, porque si fuera alguna de las otras personas con las que alguna vez salió sabiendo que los demás por más que estuvieran cansados no se dormirían apenas tocando la almohada, estarían sobre el destrozándole las caderas, pero no Jared y eso contrastaba mucho con la vida que el mismo le conto que llevaba.


	5. Chapter 5

El viernes por la mañana fue lo más dulce que Jared jamás podría haber deseado al probar la boca de alguien. Primero que nada, despertó con el cuerpo tibio de Jensen junto al suyo en un abrazo sedoso prácticamente sutil, la luz de la mañana bañándolos como si intentara protegerlos del mundo exterior, sub-real y tan mágico que solo se quedó mirando el rostro de Jensen destellando frente a él en pecas y largas pestañas, esta vez no tuvo pánico por la intimidad de despertar así.

Pero cuando Jensen abrió sus ojos levemente dejando que sus parpados se ajusten a la luz, que sus pestañas decidieran abrirse como el color verde esmeralda que centellaba a la luz del sol, como la pupila negra y profunda se dilataba inmensa al verle, se preguntó si le veía bien al estar así de cerca o si simplemente estaba resguardado de la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto mirándole mientras dormía.

Los dedos se alzaron a su rostro acariciándolo y el suspiro con el roce terso que se deslizaba de su cien a su mandíbula hasta la punta de su mentón, el rubio descansaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo notando como Jared cerraba el abrazo reposando su mano sobre su hombro mientras rodeaba su cintura con la otra mano, sin ir más allá, sin trasformar el abrazo en nada más que placer de tenerle junto a él, Jensen podía ver las irregularidades del rostro de Jared tan cerca que simplemente debía tocarlo con ambas manos, notando el áspero tacto de su barba incipiente, de lo afilado de su nariz.

Y pudo sentir como propio el segundo en que el cuerpo de Jared se estremeció con el roce de sus labios juntos, simplemente no pudo rehuir de la necesidad de besar esos labios que sonreían ligeramente, depositando sobre la suave piel sonrosada de sus labios los fugases mimos de las alas de una mariposa esmerándose por ser tan dulce y tierno como le latía el pecho, en un zumbido que lastimaba intensamente.

Cuando Jared atrapo su labio inferior entre los suyos pudo volver a respirar, envuelto en su cálido abrazo, el cabello castaño acariciando su rostro al rodar sobre su espalda, apreciando el peso sobre su pecho lentamente en la nueva humedad de lentos y perezosos besos que se abrieron paso hasta el interior de su boca, el intenso sabor de sus lenguas encontrándose tan adictivo que necesitaba tenerle más cerca, hundiendo sus manos entre el cabello largo de Jared, sintiendo lo suave de cada mechón.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada los detuvo a escasos centímetros para respirar y prestar atención a la hogareña voz de Rosita, Jared por primera vez pudo sentir que Jensen le miraba a él, les miraba a los ojos y trataba de descubrir que pasaba entre ellos, seguramente la misma mirada que él tenía en sus propios ojos, el castaño quería aferrarse a eso con desesperación, pero el nuevo golpe de la mujer les llevo a razonar que no habían respondido, ¿Habían cerrado la puerta la noche anterior?.

Ama cuando Jensen le toca el rostro y desliza su pulgar por su mejilla antes de separarse un poco más para responder al llamado del desayuno, el contador sonreía inmenso reclamando el baño para él , pero él lo detuvo en la puerta para besarlo nuevamente, Jensen solo se dejó caer sobre su pecho y enredarse en su cuello en respuesta, fue corto y delicado no obstante le susurro contra los labios que desayunaría en el comedor con los demás, Jensen se quejó por ello y Jared sonrió ante la reacción pero debía por más que no quisiera estar demasiado tiempo lejos de Jensen.

El saludo fugaz de Jared hacia Rosita esa mañana le valió un muffin de chocolate con mora antes de que cruzara la puerta, la mujer prácticamente dio un salto para metérselo en la boca, llego al comedor para el desayuno y María Estefanía le miraba con recelo al verle entrar comiendo el muffin, ahí recordó porque no había estado comiendo en la casa, era que Rosita y María Estefanía tenían una rivalidad por quien era la mejor cocinera y trato de ocultar el gusto de comer algo tan rico a primera hora de la mañana.

Sus amigos estaban allí como siempre, en la última mesa al fondo del comedor Christian sacando las pastillas desinflamatorias de Steve de su bolsillo y poniendo un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a él para que las tome, él se sentó sonriendo y Chad se le quedó mirando como si tuviera algo en la cara por lo que se la froto, pero a su amigo se le caía el Bacon de la boca y prefirió no mirarlo.

\- ¿Que anda pasando contigo? - fue la pregunta semi masticada de Chad. Los otros dos hombres mirándole.

\- Nada ¿Que va a pasarme? - le dice antes de que Clarice aparezca con su charola de comida y el la agradeciera.

\- Estás contento, ¿Ya te adaptaste al trabajo de Morgan? - le dice Christian volviendo a su plato sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Uhm no, hoy estaré todo el día con la auditoria, revisando números y propiedades y demás. – dice empezando a comer su desayuno.

\- Algo pasa, se te nota en la cara. – el flequillo de Chad deslizándose de su oreja y tapando sus ojos un poco.

\- ¿Y qué cara es esa Chad? – le dice para beber de su vaso de leche.

\- Como si volvieras a ser un niño, esa cara. - corta Steve que también le mira sospechosamente. - Como si algo te hiciera ilusión, tu eres del tipo amargado sabes, libertino y amargado. - Christian le da un codazo y el rubio le mira alza la mano sana para disculparse.

\- No soy amargado…- contesta y frunce el ceño, pero mientras mueve su comida para poder subirla al tenedor admite solo para sí mismo que si está contento, y decide apurar su comida porque Jensen estará esperándole en la casa.

\- Estas diferente. - la áspera voz de Christian cala en su cuerpo por primera vez y el alza la mirada, pero su amigo no está mirándole está comiendo concentrado en disfrutar la comida frente a él.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de interrogarme y decirme que es lo que falta por hacer? ¿Ya está marcado el ganado?, ¿Chad el veterinario vacuno a la manada que trajimos hace poco? - Chad tosió al intentar responder con la boca llena nuevamente.

\- El ganado nuevo está marcado y me falta que se vacune la mitad de ellos, iré por el veterinario yo, ya que se le rompió el auto. – Jared asintió y miro a Steve, pero claro él no sabía nada porque está lesionado y paso su mirada a Christian.

\- El ganado para el matadero está sano y gordo y los jinetes son lo más perezoso del mundo, tuve que subirme a cuatro caballos para que vieran como se hacía rápido y eficaz, protestaron tanto que se pusieran a trabajar para desmentirme. - Jensen negó con la cabeza sin entender a los jinetes, se mofaban de ser los mejores y trabajaban realmente poco.

\- Presiónalos Chris los caballos deben salir de aquí mansos la semana próxima, según el pedido de compra es por quince cabezas al oeste y veinte al este para embarcarlos a Inglaterra, y verifica que estén bien alimentados y sanos. – acota pensando en el estrés del largo viaje que tomaran.

Le robare el veterinario a Chad. – la sonrisa de Chris es burlona y enorme, Chad esta por protestar, pero se tarda unos segundos cuando nota como Steve está mirando a Christian.

Hey…. - sale débil de sus labios.

Recuerden pedirle la factura que debo dársela a Jensen. – los tres vuelven la cabeza de nuevo a Jared que detiene el tenedor a mitad de camino al notarlo.

¿Quién es Jensen? – pregunta Christian.

El contador de Morgan. – resuelve por responder y metiendo al fin el tenedor en su boca.

¿Oh, el tío con el que has estado de la mano todo el día de ayer? - Christian vuelve a pegarle en el costado. - ¡¿Qué?! No dije nada malo ahora, además no tenía nada más que hacer que sentarme fuera de la barraca a fumarme un cigarrillo cuando los vi llegar al anochecer. – Steve se frota el costado por el golpe de Christian.

¿Andas de la mano con el contador? - pregunto Chad azorado.

¿Podríamos dejar las charlas sobre mí? Gracias, debo irme a trabajar. - Jared se levanta sin siquiera haber podido terminar su comida.

¿Qué le pasa? Jared no es así, y menos aún deja la comida apenas tocada. – Chad mira la charola de Jared la cual está llena aún.

Está enamorado, idiota. – acota Christian y los dos hombres rubios le miran como si el extraterrestre fuera él.

Steve y Chad miran hacia la puerta a unos veinte metros de ellos como su amigo se marcha, el más joven solo niega con la cabeza murmurando algo como que él se suponía que conocía a su amigo ¿Y quién lo acompañara ahora de juerga si se pone de novio?, Steve mira más detenidamente en silencio, sus ojos sorprendidos del comentario de Christian, el siempre pensando que el ser gay era acostarse con el que se le cruzara, que solo era sexo rápido como también que el libido era exorbitante, bueno, el único amigo gay que ha tenido es Jared y lo único que conoce es a través de él, por eso está algo shockeado de que el hombre que nunca ha visto con un hombre más de media hora en el desenfreno de la lujuria este, de hecho, colado por alguien, y que ese alguien le quite el apetito.

Debe admitir que no sale del asombro de verlo anoche con ese hombre, abrazados en el mismo caballo, caminando lentamente por la propiedad como si no tuvieran apuro por separarse, como tenían las manos enlazadas o como lo ayudo a bajar del caballo como si fuera una frágil chica.

Christian le dio otro golpe sobre el hombro al otro lado de su cuerpo y su mente volvió a la mesa, Chad ya había comido y estaba levantando su charola como la de Jared, Christian le miro y paso su brazo sano por sus hombros para llevarlo de nuevo a la barraca, el aún no se recupera de tener el calor abrasante de Christian pegado a su costado ni su mano en la cintura, la sensación le dura más de lo que debería y para cuando está olvidándolo ya llega la hora del almuerzo y su amigo está cargándolo fuera para ir a comer, o cenar o llevarlo al baño.

Incluso intento pedir a Chad que lo ayude la noche anterior, pero el tipo duerme como una piedra al lado de un rio salvaje y no logra despertarlo, sorprendiéndole que a los dos minutos después allí esta Christian, adormilado, con el cabello revuelto que seguramente le escucho pedir ayuda a pesar de estar a seis habitaciones más lejos y lo ayuda a levantarse para llevarlo a desagotar a las tres de la mañana, es incómodo pero no quiere acostumbrarse tampoco, solo que le quedan unas largas dos semanas por delante antes de que se vayan a arriar el ganado al matadero.

\- No sabía que los gays se enamorasen. - suelta su lengua lo que su mente no puede dejar de repetir en una espiral descendiente sin cesar en el momento que Christian lo deja sentado en su sillón y le baja algunos libros del estante a su derecha.

\- ¿Disculpa? – sale de su boca estupefacto.

\- Eso, que no sabía que se pudieran enamorar. – repite mirándolo con la mirada aturdida sobre el vaquero frente a él.

\- Eso lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir. – Chris se frota el rostro con cansancio y se da la vuelta buscando la botella de agua que siempre le deja a mano.

\- ¿Porque? Ó sea, solo conozco a Jared con esos gustos y él siempre ha sido, polla aquí, polla allá, polla adentro, polla en la boca y nada más. - Christian alza las cejas y tuerce la boca a un lado molestándose más que estar incrédulo en como Steve en realidad veía a su amigo.

\- Es una persona como cualquiera Steve, ¿Acaso no has visto a un heterosexual ir de mujer en mujer sin apego alguno? - Steve asiente tomando uno de los libros con molestia.

\- Disculpa mi ignorancia entonces. – y si es estúpido lo que dice, pero no está acostumbrado eso es todo.

\- ¿Dices que es el único que conoces? - Steve siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y alza la mirada cuando al final de esa frase Christian suelta una risa incrédula y cínica.

\- ¿Si? ¿Porque? - pregunta, Chris aun con sus brazos cruzados, mostrándose imponente en toda la masa de musculo duro y fibroso trabajado con fiereza arriando ganado y trabajando al sol abrasante.

\- Jared ha estado teniendo relaciones con casi la mitad de los hombres de esta barraca, algunos tan reservado que ni siquiera podrías notarlo, otros pedían a Jared el favor para aliviarse en los viajes más largos, y todos a la vista del mundo son los más machos del mundo, piénsalo. Que Jared haya encontrado algo real es bueno y no deberías creerlo tan extraño. – Steve está más pálido que antes, mas asustado que antes y Christian se va a trabajar dejándolo solo allí con sus pensamientos, unos muy perturbadores pensamientos de los movimientos sutiles de su cuerpo y de cómo su boca apenas se mueve para hablar cuando intenta ser duro con sus palabras, sacude la cabeza porque él debe de dejar de mirar a Christian con tanto detalle.

Hacer la auditoria de bienes no es complicado solo se suma todo lo que Morgan posee, gasta y paga, Jared no cree que tardaran demasiado hasta que las tres horas pasan y él está desparramado en el salón frente al escritorio donde Jensen sigue anotando, le duele el trasero y las piernas le hormiguean de estar en la misma posición, Jensen vuelve sobre su paso enumerando de la lista de propiedades, negocios y campos productores como los campos de pastoreo que le falta y que ya está revisado, es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba haber leído, Jared tiene una mente gigantesca para guardar los datos de esa manera, puede escucharlo bufar y removerse en la silla pero sabe que está prestando atención a sus palabras, quiere reírse de ello pero no puede, no debe desconcentrarse.

Cuatro horas y media trascurridas dios deja caer sobre ellos a la bondadosa de Rosita con un refrigerio, que constaba de una botella de jugo de naranja y dos abundantes sándwiches de pavo enormes y que prácticamente tenían de todo, Jared abrazo a la mujer por que se saltó el desayuno sin siquiera notarlo y a media mañana ya estaba hambriento.

Los dos soltaron un gran "no" al ver que la mujer deseaba poner la bandeja sobre los papeles que tanto tiempo les había tomado juntar y le dijeron que lo tomarían en la cocina, siguiéndola de cerca con el estómago de Jared gruñendo por comida, habían tenido suerte que Clarice hubiera tenido que ir con Chad al pueblo por el veterinario esa mañana y recogido los lentes antes, aunque Jared quería llevar a Jensen por el campo nuevamente a ver los nuevos becerros que estaban en fecha para nacer.

Pero trabajo siempre estaba antes, mientras comían el teléfono sonó y Rosita le paso el tubo a Jared, el contador miro a la mujer y luego al castaño que como tenia de llena la boca y trago casi sin masticar, sintiendo el mismo el dolor de que todo ese bocado atravesara la garganta, el estiro su mano con una servilleta y limpio la comisura de la boca de Jared llena de mayonesa, mientras Jared con la mirada afilada asentía.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunto al ver que Jared colgaba y le devolvía el teléfono a rosita.

\- Mellany Chow iba a demandarnos cuando se enteró. -

\- ¿Iba? Debo apresurarme con los papeles. - Jensen dejo su comida y se paró del banco para volver a la oficina y Jared lo detuvo.

\- Espera, no lo hará, al parecer el abogado de Mellany necesitaba pruebas físicas del daño si no, no tendría caso, la cosa es que llamo a Harrison para que le mandara fotos del animal. - Jared lo abrazo por la cintura pegándolo a su costado y sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y? - pregunto ansioso, los números bailando en su cabeza además de todos los papeles que debía legalizar.

\- Que cuando Harrison le mando fotos no había nada en ellas, el pelo había crecido y no había huelas siquiera al tacto, Morgan pregunto qué le pusieron al animal pero bueno Harrison no sabe que es lo que yo le puse así que no habrá demanda, pero Morgan le regalara uno de sus caballos por el contratiempo a la mujer. -

\- Oh… ok, menos mal. - Jensen se separa de él empujando su mano contra el pecho de Jared porque Rosita estaba allí de espaldas lavando cocinando quien sabe, pero estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

\- ¿No quieres saber que le puse? -

\- ¿Es algo asqueroso?

\- Ehm si…

\- Entonces no gracias. - Jared lanzó una carcajada y luego suspiro aliviado.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá Morgan? - pregunto volviendo a disfrutar de su sándwich.

\- Mañana, se va a enojar cuando le diga que nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiera dado tiempo a curar al caballo.

\- Puede ser…-

\- ¿Aún tenemos que terminar la auditoria?

\- Si, Morgan pago por ella, una actualización completa de sus posesiones y gastos.

\- Mierda.

\- Falta poco yo creo que hoy en la noche ya la tendríamos lista.

\- ¿En la noche? - Jensen pudo mirar como Jared protestaba parecía un niño pequeño que le costaba mucho el estar sentado y quieto por lo que sonrió.

El cuello de Jensen es una piedra para cuando trascurre todo el día, reviso cada pedazo de papel y cada recibo y factura como pagare, todo está en el cuaderno de actas, los bienes de Morgan están por sobre los diez millones de dólares y no corren peligro de ser disminuidos ya que la amenaza de demanda fue desechada.

Jensen froto su rostro y volvió a colocarse los anteojos más espantosos que jamás haya visto, miro a Jared que estaba cayéndose de la silla medio dormido ya que él no estaba hablando hace unos quince minutos y se quedó mirándolo, esa noche sería la última que pasarían en el mismo lugar, con la auditoria terminada no había razón para quedarse un día más, y se mordió el labio sintiendo como de fastidiado estaba, no quiere herir a Jared pero también que es la primera vez que se siente así.

No podía hacer más que meditarlo, el dolor en su cuello le irritaba más, y solo podía verse en Dallas llegando a casa solo, a alimentar a su gato si es que Mackensie se había olvidado de ir hasta su casa y hacerlo ella, no veía a Jared en su futuro y eso empezaba a molestarle; a punzar debajo de su piel.

Por ahora solo despertaría a Jared y lo llevaría arriba, dormirían juntos. Le haría tantos mimos hasta marearlo de gusto o que se duerma y mañana tomaría el avión de vuelta a Dallas.

….

En las barracas Steve tenia estirada su pierna sobre las rodillas de Christian, el hombre tenía que cambiarle la venda que tenía entre su piel y la bota, poner más pomada desinflamatoria, frotar el musculo de su pantorrilla hasta la planta del pie hasta sentirlo blando debajo de sus manos, sus piernas eran tan blancas que parecían muertas a él le disgustaba bastante, al igual de como contrastaban con el color curtido por el sol de los últimos días de su amigo.

No dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo en todo el día, recorriendo en su mente todas las personas con las que trabajaban, pero ni uno solo de ellos le parecía remotamente gay, bueno en realidad si mira a Jared de pies a cabeza él tampoco se ve gay. Para nada, de hecho da bastante miedo su altura y lo imponente de toda su masa muscular.

Salto sobre sí mismo cuando las manos de Christian apretaron demasiado su pantorrilla, pero el hombre solo alzo sus ojos azules sin soltar el agarre y deslizo las manos hacia abajo lentamente atento a donde le dolía y donde no, la crema haciéndolo demasiado intenso para su gusto.

Su pierna y pie estaban conectados por un inmenso globo, lo detestaba no podía apoyar el pie ni doblarlo o siquiera ladearlo para dormir, el calor en la barraca se mantenía hasta entrada la madrugada y quiere atribuirle eso como está sudando uno por como su amigo le miro sin siquiera parpadear ni una sola vez, apretó los dientes cuando deslizo ambos pulgares sobre el tobillo apenas presionando, la planta del pie era otro asunto, eso sí lo relajaba y cuando lo tuvo abriendo sus dedos al impulsar sus pulgares hacia arriba podía respirar más tranquilo, incluso dejo que la tensión de su cuerpo se escapara por la misma punta de sus dedos al sentir el masaje, dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

Por suerte conocía bien el espacio donde vivía porque de otro modo se hubiera dado flor de golpe contra la pared de ladrillos que decía que hasta allí llegaba su espacio y empezaba la otra habitación.

\- Quien diría que tienes una predilección por el masaje de pies. - menciono Christian en un rasgado comentario, casi para sus adentros.

\- Quien diría que puedes tener tanta habilidad dando masajes. – el recalco como si fuera algo extraño.

\- A las mujeres les encanta un masaje de pies, es una habilidad que aprendí de mi tía. – le dice como que si el debería aprender más cosas como si fuera un tonto y en parte se sentía un poco estúpido.

\- ¡Uh! Ahí, si…- Steve se rio soltando el aire entre sus dientes de manera satisfactoria cuando Chris presiono el empeine hacia arriba por el filo de la misma planta dándole un escalofrió increíble que hasta su espalda agradeció.

\- No hagas eso, parece como si te estuviera follando. - Christian dice en un tono demasiado bajo, demasiado secreto y grave para que no rebote fuertemente en las paredes y en sus oídos.

\- ¿¡Que!? – y toda la deliciosa relajación se fue al demonio escandalizado; pero Chris apretó entre los huesos de sus falanges desde antes que formaran sus dedos y pudiera protestar, imposibilitado de despegar la espalda del colchón, intentando morder la sonrisa que quería imprimirse en sus labios al tener a Steve así de indefenso ante sus manos. – ¡Oh dios!… tu, no…hagas eso. - y Steve se pone su almohada en el rostro más precisamente contra su boca y presionar cuando está gimiendo de gusto y el cuerpo vuelve a quedarse laxo, acelerado de varias maneras que intenta entender.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían dejar el numerito? Intento leer esta mierda de ciencias naturales y no puedo con ustedes hablando estupideces. Dios, Christian deja al hombre disfrutar del primero y el último masaje de pies que le darás, demonios, tengo que dar esta materia antes de irnos a arriar. - protesta Chad, en un tono que rara vez se le escucha, enfadado, en la cama de arriba.

\- ¿Cuantas materias te faltan para terminar el secundario? – dijo como si nada, como si Steve no estuviera desparramado frente a él sin poder evitar que las piernas le tiemblen, el sigue deslizando sus dedos en círculos por todo su pie.

\- Tres, pero la semana que viene tengo que dar ciencias naturales y es una mierda de complicado con esto de la phagocytosis y la mierda en bote. - dice volviendo a su libro y a los apuntes para el trabajo practico que le sumaran puntos a la hora del examen, escuchándose de fondo un fuerte jadeó y Chris aprieta uno de los puntos que a su tía solía hacerla gritar y Steve soltó un gemido apagado que calo un poco en él.

\- Steve no distraigas más a Chad no seas mal amigo, ¿No vez que se está esforzando? - le dice en burla y se muerde el labio inferior sin que se dé cuenta de que Chad está mirando por el rabillo del ojo y el fijo del libro como esa expresión no es de malvado es otra cosa que él prefiere ignorar de momento.

\- ¡Cállate! - le dice desde debajo de la almohada completamente escandalizado, sintiendo como las mejillas le pulsan en rojo a la vergüenza que le da de hecho querer gemir de como acaricia la planta de su piel.

\- Dios, eres realmente tan sensible aquí. – y está trabajando su empeine de nuevo y del fondo de la garganta de rubio se desprende un largo gemido que se escuchó demasiado placentero y los puños se aprietan en la almohada antes de responder.

\- Que te calles… - le vuelve a espetar con la garganta rasgada y tan furiosa como logra salirle el sonido. Cuando los dedos de Christian se cuelan por entre los del pie lentamente el abre la boca sin que el otro pueda verlo como si estuviera por tener un puto orgasmo allí mismo.

\- Esto ya está, quieres que masajee tu otro pie o…- Christian está envolviendo suavemente la venda en su pie y así colocar la bota con la que dormirá.

\- No gracias, así está bien. - dice sin salir de debajo de la blanda superficie que aun presiona contra su rostro, sabe que Christian le está mirando divertido de su vergonzoso repertorio.

Se siente cansado cuando ve que se marcha dando una sonora palmada a la rodilla de Steve [la que está sana] y se marcha a ducharse, Steve se acomoda como puede sobre su colchón, arrastrando la bota sobre la manta de hilo y usando su codo para llegar al borde de la cama y dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El quisiera una ducha también, tiene casi dos días sin ducharse y por más que no haya estado trabajando como le gustaría el calor sigue siendo intenso como para no transpirar lo suyo, recuerda lo que tuvo que hacer para ducharse la primera vez y no quiere repetirlo ni de broma, menos ahora que las piernas ni las siente y el pulso esta dele golpear cada vena, esta mareado y se dice a si mismo que es el calor, toma la botella de agua del suelo y le da unos buenos tragos antes de volver a recostarse.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando sus ojos se abren nuevamente sin saber cuándo se cerraron, se pregunta si ceno, y luego recuerda que si lo hizo pero que Jared no se apareció ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena algo extraño que tenía a todos preguntándoles por él, después recuerda que le dieron un masaje y sus párpados pesados caen en lo relajado de su cuerpo, en como de bien se siente la planta de su pie y como quisiera que el otro se sintiera así de flojo.

Aun esta adormilado cuando su cabeza se ladea y ve a Christian parado en la puerta de su cuarto la mano de Chad cayendo relajada por un lado de la cama, su amigo trae el cabello mojado, haciéndose trenzas finas en la nuca, recuerda una conversación mientras los parpados se le caen de sueño, la razón por las que se las hacía y la pregunta más inminente es ¿Como hizo para bañarse tan rápido? Cuando ve como levanta el brazo de Chad a la cama, quita los libros y unas lapiceras para lanzar todo al sillón.

\- Hey… - le escucha decir y el parpadear muchas veces antes de poder fijar la vista y darse cuenta de que le está hablando.

\- ¿Uhmm? - es lo que sale de sus labios pegados, demasiado esfuerzo para desunirlos y hablar.

\- ¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de que me vaya a dormir? - pregunta y siente como Christian retira algo de su cabello a un lado. - ¿Estas despierto? - el asiente y respira profundamente antes de cerrar una mano sobre su hombro y sujetarse de su camiseta.

\- Ok, cuidado con la muñeca no te apoyes en ella Steve. – advierte cuando ve lo que está haciendo adormilado.

\- Oh si, cierto. - es lo que sale de su boca cuándo Christian lo está girando para poder sujetarlo, la bota cae abrupta del filo de la cama y Chris le sujeta la pierna por debajo de la rodilla justo a tiempo para que no golpee contra el piso.

\- Oye, despierta de una vez, vas a volver a lastimarte si no tienes cuidado. - protesta, pero ya lo tiene cargado a un lado de su cuerpo y lo saca de allí mientras el trata de refregarse el rostro con los dedos de su mano lastimada.

No dice nada por cómo le retira la ropa, aun está confundido por el sueño que se apodero de el sin darse cuenta.

\- Mierda sí que te relajo el masaje. - y Steve recuerda como lo hizo sentir, sonrojándose un poco, pero esta vez sin poder cubrirse el rostro con nada, Chris se le queda mirando un momento demasiado largo como el que no pudo apartar su mirada de esos ojos.

\- Mi madre solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeño, mucho más pequeño. – suelta como excusa sin poder realmente abrir los ojos o intentar ver algo del azul de los ojos de Christian, que parece haberse evaporado de sus iris.

\- Pensé que tu madre…-

\- ¿Se fue? Si… lo hizo tenía como ocho años, servicios sociales vino por mí a la semana, pero antes éramos ella y yo, ella solía hacer que me durmiera así.

\- Ya veo… lo tendré en mente si te quiero despierto, no pareces tenerle rencor.

\- ¿Rencor? - Christian lo levanto ya teniéndolo en ropa interior tomo la banqueta y la puso en el cubículo antes de volver por él.

\- ¿Por qué habría de tenerle rencor? - no entendía la pregunta, siempre le había costado entender las cosas, no era tonto solo demasiado campesino como decía su maestra de la primaria, porque la guerra civil de Estados Unidos no entraba en su cabeza que había sido por la esclavitud, era lo que no entraba en su mente, era estúpido para él, porque ¿Cómo una persona puede adueñarse de otra?

\- Te dejo solo Steve. - le dice al ponerlo en el banquillo.

\- Lo sé, pero aun la amo mucho. - Chris miro su rostro sorprendido y el aparto la mirada el rostro poniéndose rojo. – Siempre sentí mucho amor por ella, ella me lo hacía sentir todo el tiempo cuando estaba a mi lado, nunca supe las razones de su abandono, siempre pienso que tal vez tuvo un accidente o algo le paso o algo impidió que volviera al departamento donde vivíamos, pero sabía que me amaba tan adentro mío que nunca asimile lo que decía mi entorno, que me abandono porque no podía cuidarme o que estaba mal de la cabeza o era adicta, no había nada que dijera que eso fuese cierto. Sabes, vivíamos en un apartamento de una sola habitación, yo iba al colegio, recuerdo mi ropa limpia, recuerdo los juguetes que tenía, recuerdo el sol llenando de luz los ventanales de la cocina donde pasábamos todo el tiempo, recuerdo todo el tiempo que pasaba conmigo. - Steve frunció el ceño y miro a Christian que se quedó allí prendado de como hablaba de su pasado.

\- Vaya…- y salió de allí sin decir nada más, Steve tomo eso como pie para abrir el grifo y empezar a bañarse.

\- Lo siento…- dice mientras el agua corre y el champú esta sobre su cabello.

\- ¿Porque? - pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Por recordar cosas así y soltarlas… - se lo incomodo que es.

\- No tienes porque, yo recuerdo a mis padres perfectamente incluso viven aún, pero quien me crio fue mi abuelo, todo lo que recuerdo de mi niñez es a mi abuelo. – le conto a modo de compensar lo que ahora él conocía de su amigo, un modo de estar más cerca de él según lo veía.

\- ¿Tus padres trabajaban? – Steve le pareció extraño, jamás noto que lo llamaran o que Christian los llamara a ellos.

\- Si, abogados. – acoto con algo de asco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué haces en un rancho? - pregunto más despierto con el agua de tibia para fría sacando de su cuerpo el sofocante calor.

\- Mi abuelo vivía en un rancho, me crio con los caballos con las ovejas, con animales de granja por doquier, y era lo que quise para mi vida, amaba ese lugar.

\- Vaya, ¿Tus padres no se opusieron?

\- Porque habrían de oponerse, no creo que siquiera supieran quien era yo, además fui a la universidad como quisieron y al terminar mi abuelo murió y mis padres vendieron el rancho como si fuera un pedazo de mueble y no les he vuelto a hablar desde entonces. - Steve dejaba correr el agua por su largo cabello, tomo las puntas mientras le escuchaba pensando que debía cortarlo.

\- Vaya…-

\- Se…-

\- Chad es el único normal entre nosotros. - acoto Steve y la risotada que soltó Christian le sorprendió un poco y se fue al suelo al intentar voltear en la silla metálica. - Mierda. - se quejó el sonido húmedo de la piel golpeando los azulejos negros era neutro en comparación con el dolor en el culo que sintió después y Christian había entrado al cubículo repentinamente.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Pero qué haces, quieres matarte? - Le dice intentando levantarlo, el agua aun corriendo sobre ellos, la piel desnuda y mojada es difícil de sostener por lo que Christian endurece el agarre para poder levantar a Steve, el rubio saltando sobre su pie sano para ayudar en algo.

\- ¿No? Solo resbale… - Christian lo tenía sujeto de las costillas en un abrazo que lo tenía pecho contra pecho pero no sentía sus manos en lo más bajo de su espalda poniéndolo nervioso de cuando las abra y las ponga en él, sus hombros poniéndose de un color carmín que era más y más notorio, el cabello mojado de Christian tapándole el rostro en mechones desparramados.

\- Tu cabello está muy largo. – comenta cuando la idea de los perros con el pelo sobre los ojos llega a él sin remedio.

\- Mira quien lo dice. - Steve aparta los mechones pegados en su frente despejando la mirada que desearía no haber visto.

\- Chris esto, así como muy desnudo podrías…- se aclara la voz con un nudo en ella que no sabe de dónde salió y lo único que obtiene es que su amigo se lama los labios lentamente y que la esponjosa carne de su labio inferior se deslice entre los dientes de su amigo de la manera más pornográfica posible y toda su piel lo delata traicionera, la siente arder y sabe que se ha puesto completamente rojo.

Christian no le responde solo aprieta los dientes y respira pesadamente muy cerca de él, ellos son casi de la misma estatura, tal vez él le saque uno o dos centímetros, pero allí sosteniéndolo de las costillas, apoyado en su pecho se siente un poco más alto, más aún porque la punta de sus pies son lo único que toca el suelo, ambas manos sobre los hombros sólido y robustos de su amigo, la camiseta gris petróleo pegada a su cuerpo, el calor que irradia quemándole las palmas como el aire de su pulmones.

Y solo sale de su mente que él podría ser uno de lo que ha dormido con Jared, o sido beneficiado de la desfachatez del más alto, traga sintiendo su garganta vacía casi seca, angustiándose por la teoría deseando jamás haberla pensado, pero Christian ladea un poco su cabeza y roza su rostro tentativo, la punta de su nariz rozando la comisura de sus labios mientras que el solo puede estremecerse, tal vez es la impresión que el gesto le ocasiona, pero está paralizado, asustado con la sensación eléctrica sobre su piel sin contar de que tenía la mente completamente en blanco como para reaccionar de ningún modo.

\- Sería mejor que vayamos por tu toalla. - le susurra contra la mejilla, lamiéndose el agua de la ducha de los labios, a milímetros de su piel, pero él no puede responder, solo siente como Christian solo camina, con él en brazos, los dedos de su piel resbalando sin fuerza por los azulejos.

Lo dejo caer abrupto sobre el tibio mármol del lavamanos y el apenas pudo sostenerse del borde, las mejillas de su trasero sobre el borde de la piedra curtida y Christian con una pierna entre las suyas como si fuera el tope hasta donde pudiese resbalar, su pecho subía y bajaba al estar así de expuesto no obstante solo pudo quedarse allí mientras su amigo tomaba la toalla muy cerca de ellos en realidad lo desconoce, sabe que la coloco sobre su cabeza froto con fuerza secando el agua de su cabello, desorientando más sus pensamientos.

Cerro los ojos como si no estuvieran en un entorno común de otros cuarenta hombres que podrían entrar a los baños en cualquier instante, notando la falta de movimiento y como la toalla era deslizada apenas hacia atrás abriendo una brecha de luz y presencia frente a él, el cuello de Chris es lo más que pudo ver mientras seguía deslizándose sobre su cabello, luego el mentón y unos instantes después sus labios, muchas cosas se rompieron en su mente un microsegundo, hilos, paredes, esquemas, como su propia cordura, lo único que sentía era la boca de Christian sobre la suya, aplastando su labios en un movimiento sosegado que le quemo las entrañas.

Pellizcando la piel de su labio inferior con los suyos, agrietados y ajenos, no podía verlo mientras estaba oculto allí debajo de la toalla, cuando esos labios ya húmedos quemaron los suyos con el aliento ardiente de lo más hondo de Christian, el solo pudo absorberlo hasta su propio interior muriendo un poco por la sensación, su mente no podía razonar nada solo se sintió desvanecerse y todo se volvió blanco.

No recuerda como llego a su cama o como es que esta vestido, mira el reloj pegado en la pared desesperadamente intentando ubicarse en el tiempo y son las nueve de la mañana en enormes números rojos, porque Christian no lo despertó para el desayuno es la primera ficha que cae sobre él, se llevó la mano lastimada al rostro restregando sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, jean limpios, camisa abotonada, media, bota, su cabello en una coleta y al dejar de revisarse el cuerpo en el siguiente instante, trago agitado recordando como una bofetada cada segundo del beso más sofocante que jamás haya tenido, se lleva la mano a la garganta mientras sintiendo el ardor del aliento de Christian aun atrapado allí, por lo que apoya su frente en la mano sana intentando no temblar.

No puede respirar, que está pasando con el…


	6. Chapter 6

Jamás había hecho algo tan tórrido como lo que hizo esa noche, Jared está mordiéndose los labios sin pensar, haciéndose pequeños cortes que le dolerán más tarde pero simplemente no lo puede sacar de su cabeza, solo podía recorrer cada detalle mientras Jared trabajaba en algún lugar del rancho, esperando a Morgan en el porche, en realidad debía hablar con Jared seriamente, decirle que es lo que pasaría, que sería de ellos; era un amor que no deba consumarse más allá de lo que compartieron.

Por lo que pensar en Jared adormilado es de lo más lindo que jamás haya visto y de lo que haya podido disfrutar jamás, recordar como lo despertó de la silla en la oficina con era pequeña sonrisa y un hoyuelo apareciendo en el rostro delineado le robaron un pedazo del corazón de inmediato, trago y lo impulso para que se pusiera sobre sus pies.

Caminar de la mano hasta arriba, el brazo de Jared rodeando su cuello, pegándose a su espalda, escucharlo sobre su oído lo cansado que estaba sin embargo el tono en lo que pronunciaba las sencillas palabras le hacía vibrar la piel, sensación nueva para él, él no se derrite por unas palabras en tonos graves, alcanzando los octavos decibeles en la pronunciación, pero no parece tener alternativa.

Se mordió los labios por primera vez en ese instante, entraron a la habitación y volteo para desnudar a Jared, sus intenciones eran solo cambiarle la ropa para dormir porque él estaba muy dormido, pero el despliegue de músculos definidos le hacen temblar las piernas, subió sus anteojos pesados y alzo la vista solo un instante pero Jared ya lo tenía sujeto de las mejillas, besando su labios suavemente perdiéndolo completamente.

El arriero en solo un segundo ya le había quitado el chaleco gris, desecho el nudo de su corbata verde y su camisa, tan rápido como un tornado que con fuerza te arrastra a la irresistible pasión de poder tenerlo, pero allí, ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba se miraron un segundo interminable, Jared pestañeaba como si los pensamientos estuvieran aturdiendo su neuronas con información, las palabras no habladas entre ellos llegando a Jensen más suavemente de lo que Jared parecía poder procesarlas.

Jared era bueno en eso, en tomar el cuerpo ajeno, darse y dar placer fugaz, parecía debatirse el deseo de tenerlo para él y no tener solo sexo de su cuerpo, solo desliza sus manos por su fuerte cuerpo hasta enredar sus brazos en su cuello, le causa algo de euforia el tener que ponerse de puntas de pie para poder besarlo como solo él sabe, recorre las líneas de su labios, rozándolos, dulce y tranquilo.

Le fascina besar, es su principal antojo al compartir los mismos sentimientos con alguien que le guste. La boca de Jared sabe bien, la piel de sus labios sabe aún mejor, ni siquiera usa su lengua solo el aliento para acariciar la piel. Ríe cuando al desprenderse de sus labios lánguidamente oye a Jared protestar en sonidos apagados de la garganta y recorre sus mejillas con la misma devoción.

Las manos de Jared al fin están en el sosteniendo los altiplanos de su espalda, acercándolo sin presionar sus cuerpos, le besa todo el rostro, roza su rostro con el del hombre más alto se deleita en lo suave de su cabello recorriendo completamente, incluso como cae sobre su rostro y lo toca como mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, arma mapas sobre su cuello y sus orejas con las yemas de su dedos, recorre casa pedazo de su persona enfocándose solo en eso en deleitarse con todas las curvas de la piel sobre los músculos, en sus patillas que se aúnan en la insipiente semi sombra de su barba en la fuerte quijada, en las entradas de su frente tan elegantes y salvajes, en la forma de sus ojos rasgados que le miran entre las pestañas tímidos como deseosos, intentando no perderse nada de lo que despliega sobre su piel.

Sería un hombre del que temer y espantarse si no tuviera la mirada más aniñada y picara que haya visto jamás en alguien tan grande, multicolor rodeando su pupila amplia y oscura, las manos se deslizan por su espalda y la deliciosa sensación es suave sobre la piel, puede sentir lo duro de la piel de estas como lo fuertes que son, difiere tanto de cómo lo trato esa noche, abrupto y desenfrenado.

Nota que Jared está completamente dubitativo en que hacer, o como tocarlo, y lo abraza sin poder evitarlo, solo se aferra a él y ve como poco a poco Jared le devuelve el abrazo, el pecho se les estruja pero de su boca salen por si solo que será mejor que se pongan los piyamas, y Jared alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, con la pregunta escrito en ellos.

\- Y no, no vamos a tener sexo Jared. – porque por alguna razón podía ver en sus ojos su expresión exacta de lo que pensaba que pasaría.

\- ¿No? -

\- No tonto, anda alístate. - Jensen corta el momento sus manos sobre sus bíceps empujando levemente para hacer espacio entre ellos y Jensen tarda en aflojar el agarre, pero lo hace finalmente.

\- ¿Es por lo de esa noche?

\- No… no es una venganza por lo de esa noche, simplemente no nos conocemos tanto. – le explica cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que desciende hasta estar sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Pero si me conoces de hace dos días completos! ¡Además, hemos dormido en la misma cama dos noches seguidas y nos hemos besado un montón de veces, jamás me había besado tanto con la misma persona en mi vida! – le dice algo escéptico, porque en realidad para él eso es muchísimo tiempo e intimar sería la mejor culminación y él podría decir que están juntos y que de verdad tiene una pareja, con la que podría tener citas y esas cosas.

\- Es muy poco tiempo… y también completamente horrible Jared. - vuelve a repetir como si la vida de ese hombre fuera carente de cualquier tipo de estima o aprecio mutuo con el que se comparte con él.

\- No me deseas, ¿Es eso? - vuelve a pensar y resolver automáticamente en su cabeza, solo soltándolo, sentado a los pies de la cama, mientras ve como Jensen toma sus cosas del suelo y las dobla acomodándolas en la silla, para después tomar su piyama de la almohada y caminar al baño.

\- Si me atraes y mucho, pero no como para simplemente tener sexo a los dos días de conocernos. – le intenta explicar sin sucumbir a un cuerpo tan hermoso como el del arriero, por lo que trata de no mirarle demasiado.

\- No lo entiendo, Jensen me encantas ¿Ok? ¿Hay otra manera de demostrar a que nivel me gustas? - Jared se ve contrariado, como incapaz de comprender la situación.

\- Si la hay…- le besa la mejilla algo sonrojado antes de ir a cambiarse y desde el baño le espeta que se prepare para dormir.

El castaño se siente tan extraño consigo mismo y con Jensen que la frustración el invade, todos los besos aun impregnados en su rostro, aunque si lo piensa un poco ninguno sobre su cuello o clavícula, nada que le excite en realidad, fue un momento lindo le encanto, pero le sorprende que el rubio no hubiera continuado. Se coloca el chándal y la camiseta se vuelve a sentar al borde de la cama con el ceño fruncido, tal vez si hubiera dejado que se aparte de su cuerpo, lo hubiera levantado del piso y arrojado sobre la cama hora estarían follando, se cruza de brazos frustrado casi haciendo un puchero.

Él quiere todo de Jensen ahora mismo, ¿Porque no puede tenerlo? Solo puede pensar en sus mimos, sus besos y todas las sonrisas, pero también quiere su cuerpo quiere verlo completamente desnudo tendido frente a él, sentir placer por sus manos buscando porque se acerque a él, la idea de escucharlo gemir debajo de su cuerpo le estremece instantáneamente, se muerde el labio pero sigue pensándolo, que las piernas le tiemblen rodeando su cintura, escuchar cómo se correría entre sus cuerpos, y se muerde el labio con más fuerza sintiendo el gusto de los besos de Jensen, está muy excitado de solo pensarlo, tiene un tiempo sin tener sexo formal [todo el paquete incluido] con alguien por lo que se descruza de brazos y decide que lo atacara cuando salga del puto baño, si es un excelente plan, acepta para sí mismo.

Jensen sale del baño unos tres minutos después y el castaño no entiende qué demonios hace allí adentro pero cuando sale este salta sobre la cama camina dos pasos y se deja caer sobre su trasero en el lugar que ocupa desde que se quedó a dormir allí, Jared se sube a la cama detrás de él, intentando hacer todo lo posible por besarlo de nuevo distraerlo mientras lo empuja contra el colchón solo que Jensen se desliza rápidamente dentro de las sabanas y lo deja allí desencajado apoyado en sus rodillas con los labios en piquito esperando el beso de buenas noches que le dé pie a envolverlo y arrastrarlo a desnudarse, cosa que nunca llega ya con las luces apagadas.

Se mete enojado en la cama dándole la espalda a Jensen, bien pegado al borde derecho de la cama, jamás le habían rechazado, jamás en su puta vida, él decía "sácala" y la gente se sacaba la polla del pantalón, ni siquiera tenía que explicar un carajo de nada, no importaba donde estuviesen podría ser en medio de un bar, en un callejón oscuro o en el baño de un centro comercial, demonios ha follado entre las cabezas de ganado, a riesgo de asustarlas provocar una estampida y morir lentamente pisoteado por los cascos de los animales.

Y Jensen le decía que no. ¡Que no, a él! No podía ser que esto esté pasando, demonios él podría ir a las barracas a veinte metros de allí ahora mismo y elegir al que se le antoje, incluso montarse una orgia con los tres que saben que están conscientes de los otros dos y que se han acostado con él repetidas veces, ir al baño donde el eco sería más excitante y ninguno de su otros compañeros jamás diría una sola puta palabra de nada, la vena en su sien se salta, jamás se había enojado tanto en su vida.

\- ¿Jared te acurrucas conmigo? - dice la voz de Jensen que se mueve en la cama poniéndose más al menudo del colchón.

\- ¿Qué? - dice y voltea a verlo, Jensen está a cincuenta centímetros de él.

\- ¿Te enojaste, no es cierto?

\- Claro que me enoje.

\- ¿No quieres abrazarme entonces? - y Jared esta mareado.

\- Si quiero, pero tú no quieres tener sexo después de abrazarte. O sea no quieres tener sexo conmigo. – todo su cuerpo esta tan tenso que podría cortar vigas de hierro sobre él y no sentiría nada.

\- No dije nunca que no quisiera tener sexo contigo. – ahora Jensen no puede creer que está diciendo eso.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?

\- Jamás lo dije, mis palabras fueron que no lo haría ahora, porque no te conozco tanto, no dije que más adelante no lo quiera hacer.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que será eso? - Jared ni siquiera puede concebir lo que está escuchando, y mira a Jensen como si fuera algún tipo de criatura exorbitante.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, no suelo acostarme con nadie a menos que pase un mes o dos, alguna vez incluso más. - le dice ya sentado en la cama como Jared lo está, buscando sus anteojos en la mesita de luz para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Cómo puedes estar esperando tanto tiempo por una revolcada! – chillo incrédulo a morir, mirando a Jensen como si estuviera completamente loco.

\- Pues yo no me revuelco Jared, a mí me gusta hacer el amor con la persona que estimo. – le dice y la mierda de anteojos solo sigue cayéndose del puente de su nariz.

\- Jensen yo te estimo y quiero tocarte, quero tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, quiero verte suplicarme por más, que nuestros cuerpos estén tan arrimados y sudorosos que no hubiera una diferencia alguna. ¡Demonios! Quiero poder reconocer todas las particularidades de tu cuerpo, ¿Tú no quieres eso? No quieres que yo te deje sin aliento, te recorra completo Jen… hasta que no te reconozcas ni tú mismo. - Jared se había acercado a su hombro susurrado las últimas palabras son como la lujuria personificada que debería ser solo adorada entre sabanas de seda roja, pero en vez de eso se derramaban incandescentes sobre la tela de algodón de su camiseta y un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Jensen de repente notando como Jared era la fuente distante de tan intenso calor.

\- Bien, quieres tener un orgasmo te lo daré, pero no tendremos sexo. - Jared que por un segundo creyó que había ganado, por lo que alzo su mirada desencajado ¿Cómo demonios pretendía hacer eso sin tener sexo?

Lejos de poder esbozar una pregunta, protestar o tratar de entender algo de lo que Jensen estaba diciendo tenia esos deliciosos labios esponjosos sobre él, no como lo beso antes dulce y pasivo, ahora lo estaba tomando el toro por los cuernos de una manera que le sorprendió completamente, mordiendo sus labios y deslizando su lengua por ellos hasta que el no pudo más que respirar y darle paso.

Los sonidos enfadados de la garganta de Jensen desconcertaban sus sentidos, demonios podía sentir las pestañas de Jensen contra su piel, besos de mariposas por donde pasase demasiado cerca de su rostro, lo sienta subiéndose a su cuerpo, el pensamiento inmediato de Jensen montándolo subió algunos decibeles más a su temperatura, sintiéndose el mismo el pura sangre que debían domar y un brillo verde de esos ojos le hizo temblar, la pierna de Jensen situándose entra las suyas , empujando todo su cuerpo para poder controlar cada movimiento.

Su boca no paraba de besarlo de estimularlo y cuando quiso rotar sus cuerpos Jensen lo interrumpió con una fuerza que no supo de donde venía, subiendo sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza.

\- Yo soy el que comandara esto Jared. – el tono completamente autoritario y profundo que hizo que la polla de Jared se emocionara expectante.

\- Como quieras, me da igual, solo déjame quitarme la ropa. – la voz excitada altera los nervios de Jensen erizando la piel de su espalda y más aún como le sonríe, completamente entregado como si no hubiera nada más para él.

\- No, no vamos a tener sexo Jared, creo que no estas escuchando nada de lo que digo. - y Jared que había olvidado por completo con la excitación que sintió por tenerlo sobre su cuerpo frunció el ceño, su polla tan interesada en los movimientos no le dejaba pensar y las palabras del rubio, pero aun así Jared no lo comprendía.

Jensen esquivo su boca y se dedicó a lamer su garganta, una larga lamida que le hizo cerrar los ojos y estirarse como un gato dispuesto a que lo consientan, era demasiado pronto para sentirse así de caliente, pero la mezcla de mismo peso, calor, y ese aroma de Jensen junto al aftershave rodeándolo era simplemente demasiado.

La mordida y la fuerte presión de besos bruscos lo tenían jadeando, con todo el movimiento restringido de sus manos sobre su cabeza solo pudo enredarse en la cadera de Jensen, el rubio le dejo acomodarse, la espalda del contador parecía más grande, más muscular de lo que se veía en el ceñido traje, y una lluvia de recuerdos sobre las peculiaridades de como Jensen se mueve llego a su mente como el arco de su piernas al caminar, dándole escalofríos de placer mientras que Jensen se rozaba contra él.

Protestar por la cantidad de ropa fue inútil cuando los anteojos de Jensen caen de su rostro sobre su cuello y se deslizan hasta la cama, pero el rubio no los busca simplemente coloca las mantas sobre sus cabeza con su mano libre, creyendo que está loco porque su propio cuerpo está abrazándolo por la combustión cuando el mordisco en su mentón llega a él en la oscuridad completa, nada de luz de luna nada de los reflejos de iluminación de los edición más cercanos nada que más que flashes de tener a Jensen sobre su pecho acariciando su manos y sus brazos con cálidos movimientos, de oler su nuca y de morderse las ganas de prendar su boca sobre ese cuello blanco pálido.

Apretó sus tobillos sobre los muslos de Jensen, intentando convencerlo, podía sentirlos a ambos duros dentro de sus ropas, necesitados escucho como Jensen dejaba de ser la persona correcta y contenida detrás de su postura numérica donde todo está calculado cada movimiento o pensamiento, rebuznando su nombre, haciéndole preguntas sobre su cuerpo, cosas que apenas pudo entender entre sus jadeos y el calor emanando de la otra boca sobre su rostro, no podía verlo y se preguntó si Jensen se sintió así esa noche.

Una descarga inesperada de placer llego a él con recuerdo del miembro pesado y tibio en su boca mientras tomaba forma, llenándose de sangre caliente, estaba ahora frotándose contra su miembro, tela rozándolo con dolorosa exquisitez, jamás había hecho esto, él es un hombre muy visual, ver el vértigo en el rostro de su compañero, el sudor deslizándose por la piel, pero Jensen solo anulo eso con un simple cobertor, estaba temblando cuando le escucho hablar, sobre lo que ellos dos podrían hacer realmente, como podrían compartirse de más maneras que de las que el solo sabía una.

Gimió intenso cuando Jensen dejo caer su peso con más contundencia aplastando su pollas pero sin dejar de moverse, el rubio soltó sus manos y se alzó dejando solo sus caderas pegadas como siameses, empujando rotando y encestando fuertes enviones sobre su polla tan deliciosamente que su labio inferior tiembla, sus manos sobre los brazos fuertes, la piel tan suave que sacudiéndolo de sentirla contra su palma, una mordida donde su tráquea como si fuera presa de un animal se sostuvo allí apretando ligeramente mientras el solo se desarmaba completamente, abrazándose al cuello de Jensen deseando que aprietan más el agarre, la lengua acariciándolo mientras apretaba la mordida para retirarse pausadamente.

El frenesí alzándolos a ambos hacia la cima del abismo en el calor de los dos cuerpos que no podía escapar de las mantas, las lamidas tenues, los besos como Jensen pasaba su nariz por su cuello como si estuviera palpando su esencia, besando sus clavículas y el solo podía sostener su cuello acariciando apenas con las yemas delos dedos su cabello y su hombro cerca, ya no sentí las telas entre ellos solo sentía como la transpiración pegaba las prendas a la piel de ambos, haciendo de cada movimiento una caricia inmensa por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, la falta de oxígeno fresco quemándole la garganta, respirando el mismo aire que Jensen respiraba sobre su boca, los mullidos labios más salvajes de lo que jamás pensó.

Donde estaba el y Jensen en la oscuridad, los sentidos amplificados el vertiginoso vaivén de sensaciones, jamás había sentido sus piernas temblar como lo hacían ahora, intentando aferrarse a Jensen con más fuerza, le escucho llamarle, pedirle que lo acaricie, que deslice sus manos por su cuerpo, pero no pudo no tuvo oportunidad cuando el escuchar esas palabras solo lo hizo correrse tan fuerte, tan necesitada la sensación de liberación, espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo, Jensen maldijo en un tono tan grave que su piel vibro sin poder evitarlo tan violentamente como jamás había podido percibir de nadie, aun soltando gruesos chorros de semen dentro de las prendas, solo podía sentir la humedad pegajosa vientre contra vientre.

Jensen se vino en el momento siguiente de que el sintió que solo esa parte de piel tocaba la suya, en un quejido agudo que parecía prácticamente doloroso y lo abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho, aun temblando por el propio, necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca que le dolía, sintiendo poco a poco como la languidez invadía su cuerpo y el peso de Jensen caía más intenso sobre él, cerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, grabando cada sensación del contador sobre su cuerpo, tan mimado e intenso.

No estaba la sensación de agresión en ningún rincón de su cuerpo, no magullones en sus caderas o en sus hombros, sin marcas en su cuello para que se mantenga en su sitio, ni siquiera el latigazo de dolor en su espina al envestir duro y sin piedad en algún delicioso agujero, solo el calor abrasante que no abandonaba su reducido entorno de sabanas desordenadas y mantas tibias.

La sensación de compañía hinchando su pecho cuando los besos seguían cayendo sobre su pecho subiendo por su cuello hasta su boca, besos lánguidos que sabían deliciosamente en la ternura de su propia carne, besos tan dulces que su corazón quería salir de su pecho para recibirlos en persona.

Dormir abrazado a alguien después de eso quebró sus entandares de placer entre dos hombres, nada podía compartirse a la embriaguez de todo su cuerpo, la paz entrando a su cuerpo como si jamás hubiera podido sentirla en realidad, no había campo ni silencio más grande que lo que en su pecho Jensen había albergado, sus ojos se cerraron solo con eso, con las caricias de los esponjosos y ardientes besos debajo de su mandíbula, incapaz de separarse del peso de ese hombre sobre él.

…..

La camioneta llega al rancho y varios hombres saludan al dueño mientras recorre el largo camino hasta la casa principal, su mujer reposa dormida en el asiento del acompañante, Jeffrey está cansado del viaje, pero ya puede imaginar el ancho de la sonrisa de Jared diciéndole que se adelantó a los hechos al confrontar a Chow antes de ver si el problema se solucionaba por sí mismo, pero prefiere que esto no se descubra después y la demanda sea más grave por el encubrimiento.

Sabrá el que ya lo ha vivido años antes de que Jared empezará a trabajar para él, pero debía admitir que el chico era un excelente engranaje para su vida diaria y el trabajo en la granja, si esto había salido bien y el movimiento en el rancho no haba cesado en su ausencia, era buena idea dejarlo a cargo solo para el podarse tomar las benditas vacaciones que le ha prometido a su mujer por años y tal vez coordinarlas con su hijos para pasar momentos en familia en algún lugar con muchas playas de aguas azules.

Al arrimarse a la casa Jensen está apoyado contra una de las paredes, ignorando por completo los asientos en el pórtico, con unos anteojos extraños puestos y cruzado de brazos, no sabe si lo está esperando a él o está pensando cómo evitar el fin del mundo, así de serio es su semblante y para el auto lo más suave que puede para no despertar a su mujer, apaga la ignición y camina hasta él.

\- Hey Jensen, como va, ¿Está todo bien? - el cierra la puerta de la camioneta suave y delicadamente, da dos pasos hasta Jensen y con sus puños en la cintura espera la respuesta.

\- Señor Morgan, hola, si todo está muy bien, solo esperaba su arribo. - Jensen alza su mirada cuando el auto frente y da unos pasos hasta la barandilla del pórtico que delimita la zona de descanso al aire libre de la casa.

\- ¿Algún problema con la auditoria? - se acerca un paso más pensando que el cabezota de Jared no le ha ayudado con el trabajo como le ordeno.

\- Oh no, ya está hecha solo necesito que firme unos papeles, unos recibos para la compañía así podré tomar mi vuelo a Dallas esta tarde. - dice Jensen sin darse cuenta de que Jared estaba subiendo al pórtico, que le había hecho señas a Jeffrey que le vió acercarse al hombre rubio furtivamente como para sorprenderlo, con una enorme sonrisa que se esfumo al escucharlo, para detenerse pasmado al escuchar que se ira a Dallas en unas horas.

\- ¿Cómo? - Jensen se da la vuelta descruzando los brazos y abre los ojos de par en par al verle a solo dos pasos de él.

\- Jared. - es lo único que sale de su boca.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Jeffrey y se abre la puerta de la camioneta dando paso a Helen sale adormilada.

\- ¿Jeffrey que pasa? – la mujer se coloca a su lado y en realidad se ve en su rostro que no sabe que responderle.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? – en los ojos rasgados un vacío empieza a abrirse y Jensen solo se congela, así notando como algo dentro de Jared se rompía.

\- Porque no habría de irse Jared, su trabajo termino, y él no vive precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina. - Jeffrey contesta rompiendo el momento, casi respondiendo por el contador que se le ha cerrado la garganta, los ojos de Jared completamente heridos, con la cristalina película de lágrimas inundando sus ojos, pero imposibilitado de parpadear al mirar el rostro de Jensen que no niega que se ira realmente lejos de él. El silencio de los otros dos hombres hace que la pareja se mire entre sí. - ¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios pasa? - Morgan exige más autoritario y es allí cuando Jared solo salta sobre sus huesos notándolos allí y sale corriendo como un niño.

\- ¡Jared espera! ¡Detente! ¡Jared! - Jensen reacciona casi al mismo tiempo, pero es imposible seguir al hombre que aun con botas corre como el viento gracias al largo de sus piernas y él agitado se detiene a cincuenta metros de la casa, sin poder jalar aire y con los pulmones ardiendo.

No hay despedida, no hay explicaciones tampoco simplemente no puede decirle a Morgan lo que Jared y el habían estado haciendo en su propia casa, trata de mantenerlo lo más profesional posible y vuelve como puede a la casa, le pide a Morgan que le firme los papeles, Rosita lo abraza como si se tratase de su propio hijo y le devuelve las llaves de su auto rentado y se marcha sin más, aun aturdido de como Jared se enteró de esto, había estado toda la mañana intentando ver cómo decirle que se marchaba, como explicar que después de lo de esa noche no lo vería más o tal vez en un tiempo, intentaba imaginar las maneras de poder mantener una relación con él.

Pero como decirle que él ya tenía en su mente que una relación a distancia era inútil, mas con un hombre como el que necesitaba tanto afecto directo, contacto continuo y frente a frente que no estaría allí con él; si era su culpa y aunque odia llorar no puede contener la angustia que lo mastica lentamente por dentro, maneja torpemente, él fue el estúpido egoísta, jamás creyó serlo, pero al conocer al arriero solo se transformó en toda esa estirpe de hombre que lo habían lastimado a él más de seis veces a lo largo de su vida.

Era demasiado peligroso enamorarse de alguien así, apresurando todo los sucesos, dejarse llevar por la pasión y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca él lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, el tenia reglas, ideales a los cuales apegarse para que eso no pasase, pero Jared solo lo aborto excesivamente salvaje, falto de toda etiqueta, follando como un animal donde aparearse como iba a aplicar sus reglas con el cómo hacérselas entender, y la imagen del castaño sonriéndole feliz frente a sus ojos esa mañana era demasiado para manejarlo tuvo que parar a un lado del camino, aferrándose al volante como un tonto muy estúpido, había amor en esos ojos rasgados, había una esperanza ciega que simplemente y por descuido hizo pedazos, por lo que solo se quedó allí llorando la amarga realidad de lo que hizo.

Como llego a brazos de Christian no lo sabe, solo sabe que está allí con su rostro escondido en su pecho llorando como un afeminado niño de mamá, pero su interior está lleno de astillas que se mueven con cada latido cada bocanada de aire clavándose en toda su carne, estaba tan seguro de que Jensen lo quería, pero si fue al menos algo parecido al amor, ¿Cómo fue tan fácil decidir marcharse?, su cabeza es un nudo sin fin que solo le lleva a pensar que nada de eso es real, las lágrimas le queman el rostro y ya no puede mirar a través de sus pestañas pegoteadas o del hinchazón rojo de sus parpados.

Cada tanto el llanto estalla en él al recordar los besos los abrazos o el roce de su manos juntas y estruja el cuerpo en su brazos intentando poder esconderse allí, Christian está frotando sus omoplatos, pidiéndole que no lo deje sin aire que ya pasara, pero ellos no comprenden lo que balbucea entre las lágrimas, solo siente a Jensen por todo su cuerpo como si fuera su piel y vacío el pecho, como si su corazón no latiera como si sus pulmones fueran donados a alguien que los necesitase de verdad, solo una oscura y vacía cavidad sin nada más aire frio manteniéndola en su lugar.

Steve mira a ambos sobrecogido, todo el cuerpo enorme temblando como una puta hoja, Jared los había encontrado en las caballerizas de los pura sangre, entro corriendo como si el demonio se lo llevara, son el rostro mojado perdiendo el sombrero en el camino cuando estaban ensillando caballos, bueno el no pero si Chad y Christian.

El hombre solo se lanzó directo sobre Christian, todo el impulso tirándolos a ambos al suelo, como solo pudieron quedarse mirando congelados lo que paso en solo un instante, como la agonía era expresada en un llanto franco sin tapujo alguno, la pena que le invade al verle así es demasiada y debe voltear a Chad, ponerse en pie con la muleta que Chad le construyo y decirle que ensille el otro caballo para los turistas que llegaran en media hora.

El arriero lo hace, bajando su sombrero marrón de piel donde solo se pueden ver sus labios apretados, sin siquiera tener que explicarse todos sabían porque Jared lloraba, Christian había dicho algo esa mañana, cuando vio a Jensen caminar por el porche de la casa de Morgan, Jared había desayunado tan feliz en el comedor junto a ellos que simplemente podían venir verse los problemas cuando el único pensamiento racional era que el contador al terminar su trabajo se marcharía del rancho.

Christian cargo en un caballo a Jared y se montó detrás de él, pero el hombre en un intento de bajarse y meterse en una de las caballerizas queriendo desmoronarse sobre la paja y que lo pise algún caballo, Christian lo tomo de la cintura y lo apretó contra él lo más posible, Steve solo los miro y la azul mirada le hizo saber todo lo que haría con Jared.

Entrada la tarde noche, Jared era dejado en las barracas, en cama de Christian para cuando el sonido de una garganta aclararse hizo de que Jared se volteara contra la pared y Christian se voltea a Morgan. Obviamente quería respuestas podía verlo en su rostro pero no dejaría que las obtenga directamente de Jared, no ahora, por lo que con su propio cuerpo lo hizo retroceder hasta el pasillo, aunque Morgan le sacaba sus buenos centímetros, pero eso no le amedrentaba y nunca lo hará.

Sus explicaciones fueron cortas puertas afuera de las barracas, le hablo de Dawson, del fuego, del acoso al contador, del ganado y de cómo Jared se había ocupado de todo como correspondía, como también de que se había enamorado de Jensen sin darse cuenta cree el, Morgan hablo en los mismos términos que el siendo corto y simple, le agradeció la información y solo se marchó a la casa a hablar con la sheriff, nada podían hacer al respecto excepto por eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

El vuelo tomo solo dos horas, llego a casa en cuarenta minutos más, siempre le gusto su casa, adoraba los colores que había puesto en ella, le gustaba poner flores para que al entrar pudiera sentirlas, amaba que su casa se sintiera fresca y delicada, y si muchos dirían que es demasiado cargado, pero aun así ama todos esos detalles de los que puede disfrutar con solo una mirada al rededor, ocuparse de cambiar las cortinas cada mes es solo la parte quisquillosa de él, los almohadones en los sillones neutros, las alfombras y los cuadros son los que menos cambia.

Le relaja muchísimo ocuparse de su casa, no es lo único que hace el mismo también hace las remodelaciones, cambia tuberías o repara el calentador del agua por su mismo, no es que sea tan afeminado que no se ensuciaría las manos por mantener su casa en buen estado.

¿Pero entonces porque se sentía tan oscuro ahora mismo?, tan comprimida en polvo y suciedad como si fuera una ratonera en algún callejón olvidado de dios y del servicio municipal de limpieza vial, dejo caer las llaves en la cristalera turquesa junto al teléfono inalámbrico y camino por esa intensa oscuridad que apagaba cada uno de los adornos en su casa.

Miro a su alrededor observando con detenimiento las sombras y los azules que la noche regalaba sin recato a su casa, demasiado apacible para el dolor que el mismo se había causado, que el había causado a otro, siempre creyendo que sería la parte de la humanidad que era lastimada por otros, siempre demasiado amable, siempre demasiado correcto como para exigir un mejor trato, pero el mismo había provocado miseria y no veía como perdonarse eso así mismo.

\- Jensen! - escucho de repente y si hermana estaba allí, inmensos ojos verdes mezclados con miel, la luz de la cocina lejana los toco.

\- Mac? - pregunto y su hermana lo abraso consoladora, abrigándolo en el amor que le tenía a él.

\- ¿Es ese Tom de nuevo verdad? ¿Sigue llamándote no es así? Eso es acoso Jensen tienes que entenderlo y denunciarlo de una vez. - su hermanita hablaba y el intentaba seguirle el paso mientras lloraba sobre su delgado hombro, temblando sobre el cuerpo más bajo y pequeño.

\- Que? No… no he oído de el en… cuatro cinco días…- se limpia el rostro y se da cuenta de que está completamente empapado en lágrimas que no cesan escurrirse de sus ojos.

\- No? ¿Y porque lloras si el no … Jensen que paso? - la mente de Jensen vuelve al inicio de cómo empezó todo y solo cae sobre su hermanan sujetándola con fuerza esta vez.

Cuando su hermanita logro meterlo en la cocina Ralph estaba comiendo sobre la isla de la cocina y alzo sus enormes ojos azules hasta él y maulló como si le estuviera reclamando algo, tan fuerte y agudo que él y Mac tuvieron que taparse los oídos, su gato tenía cuatro años con él, era mimado y exigente como todo felino, no era de raza, pero era una mezcla extraña entre Maine Coon por su tamaño y fiereza como parte angora por sus ojos claros y su pelaje blanco.

El gato solo se le acerco mientras se sentaba en las banquetas de hierro ronroneando entre sus manos, apoyo su rostro en el suave pelo cuando lo abrazo, lo había extrañado y al parecer el gato también que dejo su comida de lado solo para cerrar los ojos entre sus brazos.

\- Tu solamente puedes llevarte bien con ese gato del demonio, estos días solo me ha gritado, rasguñando, amenazado con morderme, maldito peludo pretencioso. – se quejó entre dientes con intenso rencor hacia el animal que no la podía ni ver en figuritas.

\- Él no es eso… - acoto tenuemente y lo beso hasta que una especie de alivio llegaba del felino hacia él.

\- Bueno como sea, pondré la tetera, nos tomaremos un té y me dirás que demonios paso en tu viaje de negocios. – sentencio la hermana y pudo ver como el dolor opacaba nuevamente los ojos de su hermano.

Cuando al fin pudo decir lo que le pasaba el rostro de su hermana que le miraba atento a cada cosa que decía fue cambiando de expresión, su hermana lo miraba incrédula, haciendo las preguntas incisivas que abrían más su herida, jamás había sentido culpa por haber llegado a tan malos términos con una relación, que ni siquiera podía decirse que era una, por dios santo si apenas lo conocía, pero la mirada tan similar a la suya que no podía entender cómo fue que paso eso con Jared.

\- No me mal entiendas Jensen, te he visto sufrir por tipos que simplemente te siguieron el juego te usaron y descartaron y ahora me dices que este chico Jared fue directo contigo, realmente sin ningún pelo en la lengua, te conto su vida, como era él y sus expectativas, para él fue un giro de 470 grados no de 360… del mundo que vivía y tu ¿Nunca le dijiste que no tendrían nada, que te irías apenas tu cliente volviera de viaje? ¿Porque? – ella se frota el rostro con ambas manos, sabe que debe estar del lado de Jensen es lo lógico, pero esto simplemente no lo entiende, siempre estuvo de acuerdo a los valores que el mismo se imponía y ahora ese pobre tipo que ni conoce…

\- No lo sé ¿Ok? No lo sé, solo…. Como decirle algo así cuando no entendía que no tendría sexo con el cómo hacerle entender eso. – Jensen miro su reflejo en el té y aparto la mirada porque ni siquiera eso era capaz de soportar.

\- No seas hipócrita Jensen. – se le escapa.

\- ¿Como? – Jensen abre los ojos y la mira sorprendido.

\- Quieras o no lo que hicieron fue sexo, compartieron un momento íntimo del mismo nivel de satisfacción por más que no haya habido penetración. – la mujer bebió de su taza casi quemándose para tragarse otros insultos que estaban aflorándole desde la garganta.

\- ¿¡Mac?! - el hombre pierde el aliento ante sus palabras y mira a otro lado, demonios no sería tan difícil si no recordara cada detalle como si hubiera sido hace minutos.

\- No me vengas con "Mac" a mi Jensen… puedo decir "penetración" todo lo que me dé la gana, que a ti te choque la palabra no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – Jensen se levantó de la mesa intentando huirle a su hermana y lavo su taza, no podía beber nada en ese momento.

\- Yo no quería lastimarlo… - murmuro, sosteniendo su peso en la mesada de enfrente su cabeza cayendo de sus hombros ya sin fuerza para sostenerse allí.

\- Yo nunca creí que serias como Tom y Larry o Nicola… no como para no importarte la persona que tenías al lado. - y su hermana toma al gato que quería saltar sobre la espalda de su hermano y lo deja en el suelo frustrando sus planes.

\- Si me importa. – y el deseo de que esté más cerca de lo que realmente esta vuelve a cobrar fuerza, una que no le ve sentido, pero allí está hormigueándole en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces porque estás aquí!?- exclama casi sin paciencia.

\- ¿¡Porque aquí vivo!? Él está, vive… realmente tan lejos y ¿Cómo demonios podría funcionar esto?, Él vivió toda su vida como arriero Mac, como podría yo sacarlo de su medio por así decirlo y traérmelo a casa como si nada más importara, vive en unas barracas con otros cuarenta hombres desde hace como cuatro años. – exclama y su hermana se para a su lado soltando el aire con paciencia.

\- ¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Jensen… eres un contador… ¿Realmente crees que no puedes modificar tu vida por alguien más?, tú dices que no puedes sacarlo a él de su medio ambiente, entonces que tal si tú sales de esta comodidad y conformidad de la que te has rodeado e intentas arriesgarte un poco por lo que de verdad podría ser la única y ultima relación que podrías llegar a tener. -

\- Mackenzie no lo conozco, eso... es como saltarse cuatro años de relación formal e irme a vivir con una pareja real, Jared no es nada de eso! -

\- ¿Y? -

\- ¿Y? ¿Es que eso no es suficiente? – Jensen esta aún más confundido.

\- ¿Que hay aquí que no puedas tener en otro lugar? ¿Dime que hay en esta casa sacando que está a dos cuadras de la casa de mama y papa y a tres de la mía? No hay nada aquí que no te puedas llevar, son solo paredes Jensen. -

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi trabajo eh?

\- Jensen solo vas dos veces a la semana a la oficina que está aquí a la vuelta en la calle principal, y el resto de los días trabajas en tu oficina… eso lo puedes hacer donde sea que fueses…- Jensen la mira como si tuviera una aneurisma y mira su entorno hasta el gato que tiene refregándose a sus pies.

Él quiso responder, miro a su alrededor y no había nada allí que realmente tuviera un valor demasiado importante como para el no pudiera separase de él, pero el pensamiento de Jared corriendo lejos de él retumbaba en su mente, más aún como no pudo alcanzarlo, el que se arrepienta ahora no sabe si tendrá el mismo peso si lo hubiera alcanzado en ese momento.

\- ¿Jensen? Dios, a veces me pregunto a dónde vas que te pierdes en tus pensamientos de esa manera. -

\- Disculpa solo, pensaba en lo que decías. - a Jensen se le cayeron los anteojos por el puente de la nariz y los subió intentando no tocar el cristal como era su costumbre.

\- ¿Oye y esto de dónde salió? - su hermana toma sus anteojos y los mira, el intenta tomarlos de su mano.

\- Los míos se rompieron y Jared mando a comprar me unos.

\- ¿En serio? Son espantosos y pesan media tonelada Jen. - su hermana suspira y escucha como los deja por algún lugar y abre un cajón de algún lugar de la casa.

\- Mac devuélvemelos no veo nada…- protesta llevándose el banco de la isla ratona.

\- Aquí tienes los de repuesto. -

\- Tyler los trajo? - pregunto y tomo el fino marco rodado y el cristal ovalado, sintiendo el peso casi nulo y la delicadeza del material.

\- Mi marido si sabe hacer recados eso es todo. - le dice cuando los ojos de Jensen vuelven a ser el foco de atención y no los gruesos anteojos cuadrados de antes.

\- Me gustaría… poder ver sin esto…- Jensen se los coloca, siente como las pestañas se le pegan y termina frotándose los ojos hinchados debajo del espejuelo.

\- Yo no me cansare de decirte que puedes operarte con mi marido cuando quieras Jensen. - su hermano se ríe y la mira abrazándola nuevamente.

\- Te amo Mac. -

Jensen acompaño a su hermana hasta su casa esa noche, dejando que la brisa calurosa del centro de dallas lo envuelva, recuerda poco del rancho y de seguro era abismal la diferencia, eran la ocho de la noche cuando paso por enfrente de la pastelería a tres cuadras de su casa y aún hay mucha gente afuera, caminando, paseando a sus perros.

Siempre le gusto el movimiento asegurándole que jamás se sentiría demasiado solo a lo largo del día, pero cuando un hombre más alto que el pasa por su lado en una camisa a cuadros solo siente un escalofrió recorrerle, le mira irse, cabello corto negro, pero casi de la misma estatura de Jared, y recuerda el silencio del campo entre sus brazos, los grillos esmerándose en un concierto que apenas se escuchaba, y como la brisa se hacía escuchar a través de los pastizales.

El olor sin duda no era similar tampoco, mientras allí el olor de la pastelería se hacía sentir por toda la calle, el ruido de la música a tres cuadras a la izquierda del Pub de Anvil, donde le gustaba ir a tomar con sus hermanos cuando eran más jóvenes, el corazón le late con fuerza lejos de ser placentero.

Porque allí no hay olor a tierra ni a pasto bañado en sol de verano, las calles están húmedas por las barredoras, no está el aroma de las caballerizas ni el sonido del ganado a lo lejos, solo el murmullo de las pisadas de la gente sobre las aceras.

Lo extraña, solo pensar que volverá a su casa y que no estará recostado a su lado le hace sentir vacío, fuerza la llave en la puerta de su hogar y deja escapar el aire como si quisiera abandónalo por completo, no quiere volver a llorar, pero no puede dejar de pensar en lo suave de la mirada de Jared, o en lo peligroso de sus manos, pero su labio inferior no parece estar de acuerdo y antes de cerrar la puerta está llorando nuevamente.

….

Muerto por dentro describa exactamente como Steve veía a Jared los días siguientes, jamás había visto en el rostro de Jared una mirada tan vacía, un comportamiento tan mecánico, sin expresiones ni palabra alguna, lo que lo tenía un más desconcertado porque algo que Jared nunca dejaba de hacer era hablar cuando algo pasaba con él y quería que los demás se den cuenta de ello.

Como esa noche que no aguanto más y les dijo entre botella y botella lo que estaba esperando de sus parejas momentáneas.

Intento hablarle, preguntarle que paso exactamente con el poco tacto que tiene guardado para cosas realmente difíciles de asimilar, como muertes repentinas, separaciones espantosas, divorcios o algún caso de enfermedades terminales, Christian ni siquiera intento detenerlo, Chad también ha estado callado como si el dolor de Jared se impregnara en sus huesos.

Están a unos días de que se marchen a la arriada hasta colorado, el no vera a ninguno de los tres por tres semanas de ira y tres de vuelta, un mes y medio completo, está preocupado por muchas otras cosas no solo su amigo, como que Dawson está en el rancho nuevamente con el rostro desfigurado porque se rumora que Morgan le dio la paliza que tanto pregonaba Christian debía darle.

Todos trabajan como de costumbre como si por allí el jamás se hubiera ausentado el jefe o un contador estuvo viviendo en su casa por custro días y tres noches, como si Jared no fuera un zombi hecho y derecho, comiendo poco, como si le causara asco todo lo que se mete a la boca, el compañero de cuarto de Jared se cambió de habitación la misma noche que Christian lo dejo en ella con un colchón nuevo y ropa que mando Morgan a reponer.

Aun se pregunta qué paso esa noche muy para sus adentros por supuesto, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar que paso después de su ducha o durante o nada al respecto a eso en realidad, es como si algo dentro de él solo temblara y se sumerge más y más adentro de su mente, con terror de saber algo más de eso, por lo que solo sabe que se despertó en su cama con el rostro de la enfermera sobre él y la luz de una pequeña linterna sobre el, con los pantalones puestos [bóxer incluidos] la mujer le hacía preguntas y el solo parpadeo antes de intentar levantarse.

Ella le dijo que se desmayó, Christian le hablaba a la mujer desde el sillón de cómo lo saco de la ducha, que lo vistió y fue por ella, algo de que agua muy caliente con los analgésicos que toma para el dolor y la inflamación pudieron bajar su presión arterial y así llevarlo a que se desmayase, la mujer le sonrió mientras lo ayudo a sentarse, le tomo el pulso mientas Christian no dejaba de mirarla como si estuviera enojado, pero tal vez es solo está preocupado, el jamás se había desmayado antes.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Christian le mira salir de las barracas con Chad que le consiguió unas muletas, pero la misma mirada está allí, ojos fríos entre cerrados y calculadores, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras que su amigo no deja de hablar de que ya no molestaría más a Christian hasta para ir al baño, que estaría más autónomo cuando Jared solo paso por su lado sin siquiera saludarlos, con el sombrero puesto y las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, hombros encuadrados y la negra nube sobre su cabeza.

Los tres le miraron pasar, en silencio se dieron una mirada y siguieron al arriero a unos cuatro pasos de él, la vos de Morgan llamo a Jared, pero este ni se inmuto todo miraron como su jefe lo llamaba desde el porche de su casa, pero el solo entro a la cocina y se dirigió a su mesa, Christian le dio una palmada en el hombro y les dijo que los vería después yendo hasta donde Morgan estaba parado, masticando su desayuno con el plato en la mano.

Cuando ellos se sentaron junto a Jared solo Chad le dirigió la palabra, no de la mejor manera, pero si le pregunto si estaba sordo o que, no hubo respuestas, bebió café, se comió sus huevos y se marchó sin ellos, los ojos de Jared siempre tuvieron ese color imposible de igualar, luminoso y cambiante, ahora solo eran dos pozos negros, sin vida, sin nada que dijera que estuviera sintiendo algo en realidad.

Se le hacía imposible el pasar los días sin hacer nada, se aburría mucho y ya se había leído todos los libros de Chad, al menos ya podía mover un poco el tobillo con dolor, pero al menos estaba menos deshinchado, Christian no volvió a darle un masaje y tampoco sabía cómo pedirle que le de uno, cuando la conversación podía llegar a ese puesto, Chad le miraba con esos ojos afilados y le parecía demasiado de afeminado reconocer frente a Chad que le gustaba que le masajeen los pies.

Cuando Dawson se interpuso en el camino de Jared, Chad y Christian estaban apresurándose hacia el por si acaso, pero Jared no reaccionó apenas escuchaba como el jinete le gritaba algo, no saben que le dijo, él estaba con las muletas intentando llegar hasta el corral, cuando Jared solo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y siguió caminando, si escucho como Chad le dice a Dawson que porque seguía besando el piso y si era un amor imposible o algo así.

Pero hoy es miércoles, uno de los días que los cuatro solían elegir para ir a beber y acortar la semana, perder toda la tensión del duro trabajo que hacen a diario y el empieza a creer que es él el que debe poner a los jugadores en el tablero de nuevo.

Por lo que en la cena esa misma noche cuando entra solo al comedor, ve a todos ya sentados y Clarice corre entregando bandejas de comida con sus compañeras, sus amigos están al final del lugar en la mesa de siempre, Christian esta embarrado de pies a cabeza al igual que Jared y Chad, se pregunta que habrá pasado, pero si no recuerda mal Christian había hablado de que debía marcar a los novillos, estos son muy escurridizos y cuesta más lazarlos.

\- Hola. - dice con ánimo de aligerar el ambiente que hay en la mesa.

\- Hola. - responde Christian. - Tomaste tu medicamento al medio día, no pude llegar aquí con tanto trabajo. - le dice cortando su carne, y mezclándola con puré de papas sin siquiera mirarle.

\- Si la tome, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? - pegunto, miro a Chad y a Jared al que no se le veía el rostro por los mechones de cabello cubriéndolo.

\- Mal ¿No se nota? - Chad contesto de mala manera.

\- Bueno yo he visto al médico hoy. - Christian deja de mirar el plato para voltear hasta él y su mirada le causa un escalofrió cuando se queda enganchada unos segundos.

\- ¿Medico? ¿Qué médico, el del hospital? ¿Porque? - su tono de voz se hacía más espeso más rasposo y profundo entrando en un estado de enfado crónico.

\- No, no, Morgan llamo un médico del otro pueblo, me llevo hasta allí y me sacaron unas radiografías, por lo que estoy mucho mejor. - intenta sonreír y mirar a todos porque Christian le puso nervioso.

\- Bueno al menos algo positivo… - murmuro Chad mordiendo su pollo frito y papas fritas.

\- Oh… ok, ¿Porque te llevo Morgan? - pregunto Christian desconfiado.

\- Dios ¿No puedes ser más celoso? - los ojos de Chad mostraron algo de esa impertinencia que hacía días había desaparecido.

\- Cállate, renacuajo. - contesta rápidamente el castaño de cabello largo. Y él no tiene intención de escarbar en las palabras de Chad, solo va al punto que ha estado intentando mencionar.

\- Por lo que… creo que deberíamos festejar ¿No creen? - dijo frotándose las manos como pudo cuando Clarice dejo su plato de pollo a la parrilla y ensalada, la cual miro extrañado porque el aún no había ordenado.

\- Yo pedí por ti… - dice Christian masticando su carne.

\- Oh… - y ahí estaban sus nervios de nuevo tensando su estómago y sin saber que decir ante el detalle.

\- No hay nada que celebrar…- la boca de Jared se abre y los tres se quedan sorprendidos por la acotación.

\- Buenos… no estoy de acuerdo, yo estoy mejorando que sin duda mientras más rápido mejor para todos, y Chad aprobó su examen de ciencias naturales. – acoto tan rápido como puso para convencerlos a todos.

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! - Chad abrió los ojos, las mejillas ardiéndole y Jared volteo apenas hacia su amigo.

\- Pues esto se cayó de debajo de tu almohada. – Steve saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo ondeo sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! No me gusta que me revises las cosas Steve. – dijo intentando agarrar el papel, pero Steve sonreía divertido antes de retirar el papel sin que pudiera tomarlo.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo nada más que hacer durante el día que mirar tus libros Chad. – Christian le miraba profundamente, y no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, podía sentirlo mientras el rostro se le ponía lentamente rojo.

\- Desgraciado fisgón. - Chad trata de recuperar el papel y Jared alzo la mirada para ver el papel, marcado en rojo resonar en el vaivén.

\- Eh… - Jared alza una mano y se interpone entre ellos, el rostro se le veía pálido y unas aureolas oscuras marcaban los rasgados ojos. - ¿Aprobaste? - pregunta mirando a su amigo a los ojos y este suspira antes de contestar.

\- Si, aprobé. - contesto dejando caer la pata de pollo en la charola, no le gustaba que le mirasen como si de verdad fuera importante y le incomoda bastante.

\- ¿Con cuánto? - pregunto Christian ahora.

\- Con diez. - Christian esbozo una sonrisa que Steve acompaño de igual modo.

\- Entonces si debemos celebrarlo Chad. – Jared empujo su charola apenas si la había tocado, pero su voz casi olvidada por sus oídos volvía a el de a poco.

\- Pero … - Chad podía ver tan claro como el agua lo desolado que estaban los ojos de su amigo y no quería obligarlo a algo así cuando el mismo no estaba en condiciones de salir de fiesta.

\- Pero nada. – dijo Jared aun con voz taciturna. – salimos a celebrar cuando aprobaste con seis, esto es aún más importante. - la mano pesada y grande se cae en el hombro de Chad y lo aprieta sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Ok… - Chad puede ver algo de luz en los ojos de Jared algo del amigo que él conoce y ahí está, su amigo intentando volver a la vida y haciendo una mueca similar a media sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué bien! - Dijo Steve dando con el puño en la mesa haciendo que todas las charolas salten. – ¿A dónde vamos, Rodeo pub? ¿Cómo habíamos dicho antes? - Chad sonrió más amplío casi con soberbia.

\- Claro que sí, yo manejo. – Chad empezaba a entusiasmarse.

\- Llegaremos como a las doce de la noche. – Steve sonreía y extendió su mano mala hacia Jared dándole un toque en el brazo los ojos zorrunos mirándole al fin.

\- Podemos beber en la camioneta, parar en algún auto servicio de camino. – Christian agrego, dejando su plato a la mitad.

Las opciones fueron varias, los cuatro eligieron su propia botella, Christian burbon, Steve vodka de cereza, Chad whisky y Jared un tequila, las ventanillas estaban abiertas, el calor seco y terroso entraba a gran velocidad por ellas, golpeando el rostro de todos, arremolinando el ambiente de la cabina, Jared solo miraba como el paisaje corría lejos de él, lejos de todos ellos.

Steve miraba el semblante de Jared por el espejo del retrovisor, el hombre estaba justo detrás de él, y solo puede recordar los días anteriores, el llanto, lo vacío que se veía después de llorar por horas sobre Christian, el aún no estaba de una pieza, con su comportamiento vacuo, no solo había descubierto que los gais se enamoraban, sino que también podían ser destrozados sin piedad.

El alcohol empezaba a afectarlos, pero cris mantenía los sorbos al mínimo, el aún tenía casi toda su botella llena, mientras que el resto había llegado a la mitad del contenido.

Aún faltaba una hora para llegar, tenían que ir al otro lado de la ciudad a la cual acababan de ingresar, él se recostó en el asiento se suponía que no debía beber alcohol con sus medicamentos peor por eso mismo no tomo los de la cena, Christian no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, pero solo rubio su falta de compromiso con recuperarse.

Se deslizo por el asiento dejando apoyada su cabeza en el respaldo bajo del asiento, disfrutando del viaje, de la sensación del alcohol en la sangre que lo relajaba, el viento dándole en la cara, llegando a un semáforo la camioneta se detuvo a esperar la luz verde y el sintió el aroma a colonia de Christian por lo cual giro su cabeza de la ventanilla al conductor.

Claro que los había esperado a que se alisten, eran un desastre a la hora de la cena, Christian llevaba una camisa de jean oscura casi negra, con las mangas arremangadas hasta por arriba del codo, unos botones sueltos en la parte final de la camisa y dos en la parte superior, dejando ver sus clavículas como parte de su pecho, hacía calor como para traspirar solo de estar sentados en la vieja y desastrosa camioneta de Chad, jeans negros y las botas de siempre.

El mismo estaba traspirando un poco, pero Christian tenía el cabello atado y pensó que el debería atárselo, el texano negro sobre su cabeza era nuevo y le quedaba muy bien, siempre pensó que el perfil de Christian lo hacía ver tan serio, volteo hacia adelante antes de que Cristian se diera cuenta de que estaba observándolo, pero no era solo Chris quien se veía bien, Chad y Jared también, el solo se puso una camisa blanca y unos jeans limpios, esas cosas como acicalarse para conquistar no es lo suyo, es más asunto de sus amigos.

Llegaron bien, sin estar ebrios y caminaron hasta la entrada, la música estridente golpeando el pecho de todos, estaba repleto de gente, Chad anuncio que iría por mas tragos a la barra, mientras que Christian estaba a su lado y seguían a Jared por la oscuridad del pub, la gente parecía apartarse del camino del gigante con texano blanco, las luces moviéndose en tonos rojos y naranjas, le costaba moverse con las muletas entre la gente pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado de estar allí como para quejarse de ello.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, la música cambio rotundamente de la clásica campirana a electro y la adrenalina golpeo a la muchedumbre porque todos gritaron al unísono, como si la fiesta acabase de empezar.

Chad volteo como siempre con una bandeja de chupitos y unas cervezas, le comento casi gritándoles cerca del rostro que era el cumpleaños de alguien y que el electro estaba dentro del repertorio de la fiesta de un joven de dieciocho años del otro lado del local.

No paso ni diez minutos que a Jared lo sacaron a bailar, un hombre con una enorme sonrisa blanca y ojos negros lo arrastró a la pista donde todos saltaban como locos, Chad lo siguió de cerca con una chica del brazo, Chris solo observo bebiendo su cerveza a su lado, parecía un sabueso esperando la orden de su amo para atacar al zorro.

El tomo su cerveza y la disfruto, estaba mucho más fría que lo que había entado bebiendo antes y la sensación decencia su garganta deliciosamente, unas chicas se les acercaron preguntando por los varios chupitos servidos en la mesa si estaban esperando compañía o si se podían unir a ellos, él sonrió hacia ellas a punto de contestarles cuándo la sonrisa de las chicas despareció nerviosamente como si les estuvieran amenazando de algún modo, se tomaron del codo entre ellas y se fueron sin más, el las miro extrañado volteo cuando miro sobre su hombro y cris estaba mirándole, ese enojo nuevamente en sus ojos, frio y duro como un piedra de rio.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - se acerca a su oído sin siquiera pensarlo, su mano vendada, pero sin la manopla se apoyó en el hombro de Christian.

\- Ninguno. - respondió sobre su rostro intentando superar el ruido de la música electrónica.

\- ¿Y porque espantaste a esas chicas? - pregunta casi con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

\- Yo no… - Steve ve como desvía su mirada y vuelve a él unos momentos después, acortando la distancia, poniendo su pesada mano en su cintura como labios resecos en su oído. - ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de la noche en que te desmayaste? - y Steve siente como si su cabeza se rebobinara repentinamente casi mareándolo.

\- ¿No… por qué? – Steve retrocede al preguntar intentando mirar a su amigo a la cara.

\- Solo preguntaba… me pareció extraño tu desmayo, tal vez deberías hacerte un chequeo general, asegurarte de que todo esté bien. - Chris se lleva un chupito a la boca y de un solo movimiento se lo bebe.

Su corazón está golpeando con fuerza, casi tan fuerte como la música a su alrededor, la sombra de Jared caminando hacia ellos lentamente sin su acompañante de minutos atrás le distrae está por llegar a la mesa en el momento que otro hombre lo para a mitad de camino, él debe agacharse para que le pueda hablar al oído y sosteniendo su texano niega levemente volviendo a caminar hasta ellos.

De repente y como si hubiera pasado una eternidad Chris dice ir al baño y se separa de su lado, lo siente repentino y agresivo, pero inspira pausadamente intentado calmarse por la presión que siente sobre su cuerpo, el vuelve su mirada a la mesa y a Jared que toma un chupito de tequila tras otro, lame la sal en su mano y muerde el limón, hasta sentarse a su izquierda.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Chris? - él lo que pregunta Jared sobre su hombro y el inspira fuertemente como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo, y la patada y el simple impacto de su corazón dentro de su pecho al haber cortado su respiración, duele como su un caballo le hubiera pateado.

\- Yo no lo…se. - intenta respirar más tranquilamente pero no puede, bebe de su cerveza hasta dejarla vacía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? -

\- No me gusta esta música, es estúpida y sin sentido. - se queja para llenar el espacio.

\- Lo se…- es lo más que dice desganado, un sujeto aparece de entre la gente y toma a Jared por la muñeca en un intento de arrastrarlo a la pista, pero Jared no se mueve un ápice y la sonrisa del sujeto desaparece, los dos le miran como siempre lo hacen con algo desafiante, antes de que el tipo se retracte, lo suelte y se recline sobre el oído del castaño antes de obtener un asentimiento de Jared. – ahora vuelvo. - dice como si nada, como si supiera que así será, piensa que es esto lo que recuerda de su amigo, el ir de tipo en tipo solo que no está en el la sonrisa ni la alegría de estar divirtiéndose.

Le ve marcharse perderse en la oscuridad y desearía tener su vodka de cereza con él, una camarera de milagro pasa por allí y le ve alzar la mano, el pedido es sencillo por lo que solo queda esperar su retorno.

Y el intenta pensar, enfocarse en lo que paso esa noche ahora que está solo, mira las luces intentando escavar en su memoria, pero se distrae con lo que paso con Jared eh intenta llegar a un momento especifico mucho antes de todo eso, la música chilla y golpea acelerada en sonidos computarizados, el pestañea y la chica le trae su copa de vodka doble de cereza, le encanta el gusto de esta cuando quema en su garganta al bajar, paga sonríe y la mujer se va.

El recuerda que estaba adormilado cuando lo vio volver de la ducha, que lo levanto y que caminaron por el pasillo, que le saco las vendas y la ropa dejándolo en boxes, recuerda que lo sentó en el banco de metal, el banco estaba frio, el abrió la ducha y le lavo el cabello y luego se quedó allí un rato… estaban hablando, recuerda la sensación de sus labios moviéndose, la figura de Jared regresa, se toma dos chupitos más y vuelve a la pista dejándolo solo.

Christian está sentándose a su lado y el solo se queda mirándolo, los ojos azules se ven negros en esa oscuridad, solo le mira y Christian deja que lo mire o eso es lo que cree porque ambos están atrapados en la mirada del otro, el ritmo cambia y el sonido de los altavoces golpea su interior, sacándolo se sí mismo, recuerda que se cayó y una vos le dice que por eso se desmayó, y otra le dice que se está mintiendo a sí mismo.

Christian está diciendo algo, puede ver sus labios moverse, pero al estar tan lejos y con el volumen exorbitante de la música no lo oye, él dice que no lo escucha que lo diga más fuerte, su mano buena con el vaso de vodka la lleva a su boca y Christian vuelve a decir algo que no comprende.

Ver esos labios moverse tan fijamente para poder entenderlos solo lo llevan a recordar que Christian lo levanto, lo saco de la ducha aun desnudo…. Sus ojos celestes caen al piso, el pitido de las bocinas marcando el ritmo lo vuelven a dejar sin aire toma su muleta y se va de la mesa, puede escuchar ahora si su nombre en boca de Christian, el acelera todo lo que puede, choca con algunos y le da de golpes con sus muletas a otros, asfixiándose sin saber porque, pero la sensación de labios secos rosando los suyos simplemente no le dejan respirar y el chillido en su mente no le deja anular esas sensaciones.

Golpea la puerta de salida y el aire caliente del exterior detiene todo su cuerpo, las puertas cerrándose lentamente detrás de él, ojos verdes mirándole extrañamente.

\- Chad?… creo. Hola, soy Jensen… uhm, estaba buscando a Jared. – el rubio parpadeo unos segundos intentando procesar lo que hacía instantes su mente, y lo que ahora estaba frente a él, la razón de todo lo trascurrido esa semana.

\- ¿Tu? Él está… ¿Porque estás aquí? - es lo que su cabeza llega a dilucidar y ya está doliéndole.

\- Morgan me dijo dónde estaban, uhm.. llegue media hora después de que se fueron… tengo que hablar con Jared y… - la puerta detrás de Steve se abre y puede sentir la mirada de Christian en su nuca causándole un escalofrió que le recorre la espina sin piedad.

\- Jared está adentro, será mejor que te apresures. - Jensen frunce el ceño ante la advertencia del otro nombre que no recuerda bien su nombre.

\- ¡Espera! - Steve quiere detener a Jensen cuando pasa por su lado y Chris lo retiene mientras el contador ingresa al pub. – ¡Chris el…! – intenta hacerle ver que él podría lastimar de nuevo a Jared.

\- Vino por Jared… era más o menos lo que me esperaba… - y no lo entiende, pero esos ojos están de nuevo mirándole fijamente y el trata de zafarse del agarre de Christian.

\- Él lo lastimo no deberíamos… -

\- Jared es medio estúpido al no verlo venir, pero eso no es de lo que me gustaría estar hablando ahora Steve. - replico, sin siquiera parpadear y el solo podía pensar que no quería pensar, ni hablar de nada con Christian. Solo quería alejarse.

\- No quiero hablar, Christian. - el rubio mira el estacionamiento intentando recordar por donde dejaron la camioneta poniéndose en marcha y Chris caminando detrás de él.

\- Solo quiero saber porque te saliste del pub, o porque estas asustado. – la vos que suena a sus espaldas hace poner su mente en marcha forzada, intentando entenderse él y entender al otro hombre y sus palabras, pero no puede, su mente parece trabarse en algún punto como los engranajes rotos de alguna máquina.

\- No estoy asustado. - Christian lo toma del brazo, tirando de él tan fuerte que lo encaja en la pared.

\- ¿¡Que haces!? – la muleta se cae de su mano y la otra se tambalea hasta caer del otro lado. - ¡¿Christian que...? -

\- Dime que lo recuerdas…- los ojos celestes parecen expandirse en terror.

\- No, no sé de qué hablas…- su vos tiempla y muchas imágenes caen sobre él, son borrosas y otras no todas desparramadas en el suelo sin poder recogerlas.

\- Si sabes, puedo verlo en tu rostro, puedo leerlo en cada una de tus expresiones. – está enojado lo sabe tiene los dientes encajados y aun lo sostiene con fuerza del brazo.

\- Suéltame, no sé qué dices. - intenta apoyarse en su pierna mala y un punzante dolor le recorre inmediatamente dejándose caer un poco por la pared seguido muy de cerca del arriero.

\- Si lo sabes, y sé que tienes miedo también… - la profundidad de su voz se desliza como seda de entre sus labios embelesando partes de él que no se conocía. – supe exactamente porque te desmayaste esa noche, cuando solo te derrumbaste en mis brazos. - la expresión de Christian parece dolida, entre frustrada y enojada pero su voz solo suena suave y tranquila al hablarle.

\- Christian… yo… - el pecho le duele con cada inspiración que hace, profunda y completa.

\- No lo volveré a hacer ok, no tienes que mirarme así, lo siento, me deje llevar por algo que tu ni siquiera puedes plantearte. – Christian hace un esfuerzo por levantarlo del suelo, el traga y en su mente cada uno de los pensamientos al fin tienen sentido.

Cuando Cristian lo levanto recordó como lo tomo en sus brazos y le miro, como el beso se coló en su mente completamente en ese momento haciéndole recordar cada instante hasta que perdió el conocimiento, la sensación tibia y ruda de los labios secos, agrietados por trabajar al sol demasiadas horas sin probar agua, su amigo recogió las muletas del piso y las manipulo para ponerlas debajo de sus brazos, él no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Christian.

\- Explícame. – la mirada azul se alzó hasta el, el seguía sin aliento, pero en realidad no lo entendía.

\- ¿Disculpa? - replico frunciendo el ceño.

\- Explícame, ¿Qué es lo que no puedo plantearme, porque me besaste?… - jamás podría explicar cómo su cuerpo vibraba de miedo ante lo que imaginaba, como de no saber qué es lo que le diría, de forzarse a seguir parado allí y preguntar abiertamente lo que parecía reusarse a entrar en su cabeza.

\- Steve… - Christian le miro y se quieto el texano girándolo en sus manos.

\- ¡Que! Sé que soy lento ¿ok? No digas mi nombre de esa forma como si me compadecieras ¿ok?, ¡Pero tienes que explicarme! – le reclamo tomándolo de la camisa para zarandearlo apenas porque Chris no le miraba y seguía mirando su sombrero.

\- Me gustas… es eso lo que pareces no entender, te besé porque te tenia frente a mí de esa forma y simplemente no lo resistí mas. – los ojos volvieron a él y el aún estaba estupefacto.

\- ¿Dices… como Jared? – y los labios de Christian se curvaron apenas hacia arriba con la leve pregunta.

\- Si como Jared... yo soy un poco como Jared, no de andar de hombre en hombre, pero si me gustas tú. -

\- ¿Porque?… Hay miles de chicas que mueren por ti, las eh visto, las vi besarte justo a mi lado, vi a muchas de ellas solo derretirse en tus brazos…- Steve se queda sin aliento, se toma de la camisa intentando separarla de su piel, aunque la tela está sofocándolo como si le apretase las costillas sin piedad.

\- Es cierto, he estado con muchas mujeres, pero siempre me encontraba pensando en ti o terminaba cortándote el cabello por alguna razón, charlando contigo más que con ellas, buscándote todo el tiempo para pasar los ratos libres y cuando te caíste del caballo… - Steve observa como su amigo toma una larga inspiración mientras mira a su alrededor, colocándose el sombre de nuevo, recordando que desde que ingreso al rancho Chris estaba allí con él, todo el tiempo.

\- Que… con eso. - Steve se mira la mano y luego el pie hasta volver a Christian que estaba a solo dos pasos de él.

\- De verdad me asuste, podrías haberte roto el cuello sin más, si no hubiera estado toda esa mierda de baca…- Chris bajo la punta del sombrero, y lo que él pensó era que se estaba riendo de su desgracia con el excremento y trataba de ocultar su risa.

\- No te rías, esa cosa se me quedo en el cabello pegada. – lo suelta sin pensarlo, y de repente quiere pelear con cris como lo hace en los almuerzos y cada vez que comen juntos.

\- No me estoy riendo. – Steve tomo las muletas y dio un paso adelante, apoyándose en ellas para que con una mano pudiera levantar el sombrero. Christian estaba mirando a su pecho, los ojos entrecerrados toda una serie de angustia recorriendo su rostro entre las sombras que le daba el texano debajo de la luz del pub sobre sus cabezas.

\- Yo si me asuste… - susurro, allí estando tan cerca de Christian, trago saliva y a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo tan liviano por el alcohol, tenía que decir lo que pensaba. – Me besaste y no se sintió como ningún otro beso, mi mente estaba en blanco sin más… - el dio unos pasos al costado impulsándose con las muletas.

\- Steve… - Chris apretó los puños a sus costados intentando mantener sus manos lejos del rubio, pero le dio el espacio para que se expresara.

\- Christian yo no sé cómo es esto de ser gay, me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo de Jared, sé que, entre hace unos años aquí, mucho después que ustedes y al saberlo me pase casi seis meces intentando saber porque o como, no dije nada solo lo observe hasta el cansancio… hasta que entro en mi cabeza. – Steve se froto la cara con ambas manos dejando caer todo su peso en las muletas debajo de sus axilas.

\- ¿Te gusto? - Steve mira por sobre su hombro, las sombras aun ocultando partes de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto, porque a el no le gusto estar observando a Jared por tanto tiempo de hecho le extenuó un montón.

\- El beso…- y Steve volvió su mente a ese momento en particular, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez.

\- ¿Yo no o se… me desmaye recuerdas?

\- Y que hay de mí. - Steve estaba otra vez estupefacto intentando entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué contigo? – Chris pareció sonreír negando con la cabeza y se acercó al hasta quedar solo a medio paso y siento su espacio personal invadido incomodo, pero incapacitado de retroceder normalmente por las muletas.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? -

\- No me cambies el tema Chris estoy tratando de entenderte y …- Christian solo lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, suave casto, labio sobre labio sin demasiada presión, solo un rose lento que detuvo el corazón de Steve por unos diez segundos.

Christian abrió los ojos antes de separarse muy lentamente y Steve tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus labios se despegaron y Steve trago aire como si se ahogara, se enojó consigo mismo, pero solo lo tomo por los costados y lo levanto del suelo, ganándose un quejido molesto de su compañero y pegándolo contra la pared, muletas olvidadas en la acera, lejos de ellos.

Lo beso como ha deseado hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo, intento ser solo su amigo, intento convencerse de que su preocupación era solo amistosa, que su actitud era puro compañerismo, que solo intentaba devolver el favor, pero él no podía estar tranquilo si no guardaba un palto de comida para Steve en las arriadas, si no se aseguraba de que este durmiendo bien tapado cuando estaban a la intemperie, o si tenía medias secas cuando el frio y la nieve parecían querer devorarse todo, empujo su lengua hasta que el rubio intento respirar en el beso, empujándolo con su mano sana, pero resistiendo la fuerza que imprimía en su pecho.

Sentir su lengua contra la de él lo llevo más allá de la satisfacción, sus ojos prácticamente se tornearon hacia atrás, y Steve dejo de empujarlo, se aunó al beso moviendo sus labios sobre él, el sabor a cereza pegado en el fondo de su paladar, el vodka ardiendo en sus papilas gustativas y luego encontró el sabor de Steve que tanto deseaba tener contra su lengua, era un beso hambriento, lleno de una pasión que tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir sin desear siquiera.

\- No te desmayes… - le dijo al sentir como Steve se deslizaba por la pared dejando caer todo su peso.

\- No.… porque... porqué me besas Chris, porque… - repetía mientras Chris solo volvió a ello, cayendo sobre su rodilla entre las piernas de Steve que ya estaba asentado en el suelo.

Lo beso sin preludios sin más palabras, lo beso hasta que sintió los labios palpitarle, pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido a detenerse, aunque lo que termino de asegúrale de que estaba en el camino correcto fue que Steve deslizo sus dedos por su cuello deslizándolos por su cabello hacia arriba y bajándolos de nuevo, su brazo sano colgándose de su cuello, lánguido y sin fuerzas.

\- Tu no me dejas pensar… - exhalo antes de que Chris siga besándole, lánguido, solo deslizando los labios húmedos sobre los suyos, degustando el sabor de ambos en una increíble mescla.

\- ¿Qué tal si te llevo al auto a pensar un poco más tranquilo? - Mas besos cayeron sobre sus labios antes de sentir como se separaba de él y lo tomaba de los codos para tirar de él, pero aun así le fue imposible contestar.

Se abrasa de su cuello y se queda allí, perdido, su mente esta divagando en algún lugar lejano mientras su cuerpo solo siente todo lo que Christian está imprimiendo en el, su calor en su costado , su agarre en la cintura, el aroma a colocina de la piel, le ve hacer malabares para no soltarle y tomar las muletas, caminan pegados uno al otro el solo va ciegamente donde Chris desee llevarlo, sin importarle para nada.

El sonido de la puerta metálica le hace abrir los ojos que no sabía que tenía cerrados, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de su amigo, la ve trabarse a medio camino y siendo forzada para que se abra le da un par de pautas para poder subirse al asiento trasero de la camioneta. Esta mareado, y ya no sabe si es por la bebida o por Christian, lo ve entrar a la camioneta con el, decir su nombre sin fuerzas solo provoca que el este sobre sus labios de nuevo, esta demasiado abrumado y confuso como para distinguir si eso es lo que quiere o si es real, solo sabe que Christian es excelente besando y que sus labios saben bien contra los suyos, es lo único que en su mente cabe en esos momentos.


	8. Chapter 8

La música estaba realmente fuerte adentro, no se comparaba con el exterior sigiloso y lleno de humedad por el calor intenso que permanecía del dia siguiente, esos días solo pudo pensar en Jared, era un riesgo enorme de hecho tomar esa decisión o simplemente pensar con detenimiento que lo extrañaba demasiado, pero todo su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes, ya no le daba lo mismo dormir en su cama solo, ya ni siquiera los horarios parecían tener la importancia que él les daba a diario, poniéndose tan nervioso por llegar dos minutos tarde a la oficina o no tener el informe para las diez de la mañana.

Todo perdió consistencia, incluso su miedo por la operación que estuvo años esquivando a manos de su cuñado, la cual ahora le dejaba ver tan claro como el agua la enorme masa de gente bailando frente a él, pidiendo tragos, hablando y recorriendo el lugar, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y se miro el cuerpo como si en realidad no estuviera acorde al lugar.

Un enorme mar de sombreros texanos era lo que más se distinguían en la mediana oscuridad del lugar, realzaban su forma al ser blancos y puros debajo de las luces de colores que se proyectaban sobre ellos, se percató de que no estaba vestido acorde al lugar, ya que el solo traía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca, gracias al cielo había dejado la corbata y el saco en el auto alquilado por el calor que parecía no querer desprenderse del camino asfaltado y que allí adentro lo habría hecho destacar aun mas.

La mirada de su cliente el señor Morgan le amedrento bastante al preguntar por Jared, se comportaba como si fuera el padre o tal vez él lo sintió así… se sintió un estúpido quinceañero preguntando por el hombre del que no podía dejar de pensar, al celoso y peligroso hombre vestido completamente de negro, mientras comía una manzana con un cuchillo afilado en la mano, analizándolo de tal manera que se sentía prácticamente desnudo, y no cree que vuelva a verlo como solo el cliente de la empresa en la que trabaja.

Sus pensamientos de como llego hasta allí se detienen cuando ve a Jared contra la columna, la masa de gente se aparta de su vista como por arte de magia pudiendo tener detalles del hombre más alto que jamás hubiera podido contemplar si no se hubiera operado, pero por supuesto no está solo y eso detiene el proceso de valentía que estaba tratando de arraigarse a su cuerpo, miro con recelo al otro vaquero, notablemente más bajo que Jared presionando su cuerpo, con la boca pegada al oído del arriero solo logro que se le revolviera el estómago, Jared encorvado hacia el con las manos a un lado de su propio cuerpo sin interés aparente; eso le dio la fuerza para tomar una larga respiración y ajustarse el cinturón, se obligó a pestañear intentando distinguir las intenciones de ambos aunque en la oscuridad era algo más que difícil y ese malicioso cabello largo de Jared no le dejaba ver nada de los ojos rasgados, es instintivo voltearse e intentar irse de allí… toda la convicción que traía de días tomando forma en su mente se desmoralizo con la idea de que Jared en realidad tiene una abanico de posibilidades para satisfacer su cuerpo.

La voz de su hermana retumba en su subconsciente tratando de hacerlo recapacitar, de no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, susurros que reconoce que ella tiene razón y que el debería estar con Jared por el solo hecho de que ha confiado su ciego trasero a un arriero sin siquiera conocerlo, de que es el mismo que lo asalto sexualmente en el bar y el que no ha dudado siquiera un ápice en serle completamente sincero porque lo único que quiere de él más que todo lo que conlleva una relación es afecto, sin embargo debe poner los pies en la tierra y admitir el arriero está en sus propios asuntos, llevando la vida que siempre llevo justo enfrente de su ojos.

Mira sobre su hombro cuando ve el perfil de Jared mirar a un lado agobiado y eso lo clava en el lugar, hay alguien más hablándole al oído, interrumpiendo lo que estaba pasando y Jensen solo frunce el ceño, algo en el otro hombre le parece familiar tal vez alguien del rancho, se pregunta si será otro pretendiente o podría ser ¿Steve O Chad? No puede asegurarlo nunca lo presentaron por lo que trata de respirar mientras ve como le toma del brazo con urgencia.

Pero el hombre rubio lo hace separarse del que intentaba seducir a Jared de un empujón y a él se le corta la respiración cuando ambos hombres se dedican miradas asesinas, no hay nada en el rostro expresivo de Jared y se pregunta porque, solo usa sus largos brazos para separarlos, quiere ver bien lo que sucede y vuelve sobre sus pasos, quiere escuchar que es lo que pasa, pero está a como a treinta pasos de ellos en el bullicio de la música y de las voces de cientos de personas, alguien lo empuja al pasar y los pierde por unos instantes, el hombre rubio empujando al otro que no quería soltar a Jared, Jared poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio que los interrumpió, pero lo que más le sorprende es la sonrisa socarrona que le hace a su previo acompañante antes de adentrarse más en el pub dejando solo y boquiabierto al otro hombre.

Camina en la misma dirección con reticencia en realidad, se siente tan fuera de lugar, y aun así lo sigue porque si Jared empieza a darse el lote con ese otro sujeto [que ni siquiera pude asegurar que sea uno de los compañeros del arriero] el solo se marchara, no cree soportar seguir mirando con cuantos hombres puede enredarse Jared, por lo que camina entre la gente con el nudo en la garganta preparándose para lo inevitable, en realidad esperando a ser decepcionado, cada vez mas apretado entre tantos cuerpos entusiasmados por ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol, le desagrada completamente el rose y el calor ajeno, pero ve a los dos hombres parar junto a una mesa llena de tragos, dándose gusto con el trasparente líquido.

Pero lo que ve es al más bajo renegar, Jared solo se sienta allí a escuchar como el otro está enfadado, le pone una mano en el hombro e intenta hablarle más calmado, pero no es el tipo de toque que se tiene con un pretendiente, es fraternal y el respira algo aliviado, al menos hasta que otro hombre se precipita a la mesa de la misma nada, directamente hacia Jared y el rubio lo espanta de un grito que incluso el escucho mientras se escondía entre la gente.

Jared pone su mano sobre el pecho del rubio que se había levantado a encarar al desconocido y lo hace sentar antes de que vaya a golpear al sujeto que retrocedía con las manos en alto, apartando de su frente un flequillo negro para colocarse mejor el texano y marcharse.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios estás pensando! – exclama Jared mirando a Chad con la mirada muy abierta.

\- ¿Lo que yo estoy pensando? – Chad se pasa las manos por el rostro y se quita el texano con rabia azotándolo contra la mesa y rascando el cuero cabelludo de su nuca. - ¿Es que estas siego? ¿No ves lo que quieren? – Chad se sube las mangas de la camisa por sobre el codo con rabia casi rompiendo el botón del puño.

\- Si lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, los he estado rechazando toda la noche, pero tú nunca has reaccionado así ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – es la primera vez en su vida que Jared alguien le reclama algo de lo que hace y se siente extraño.

\- ¿Y crees que se quedaran, así como así? Si no vas a fallártelos Jared mejor diles que no estas interesado en el segundo que se aproximan, porque dejarlos medio calientes y frustrados no es la mejor de las ideas. – Chad tiene mucho alcohol en sangre, lo sabe su cabeza esta desenfocada, pero no puede guardarse un segundo más todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor o como Jared está manejando las cosas.

\- ¿Porque me estás diciendo esto Chad? ¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo actuó? - Jared estaba molesto, y le parecía ridículo todo esto, pero aun así estaba allí.

\- Porque cuando fui al baño dos tipos comentaban que no los ibas a dejar con las ganas y que entre los dos podían reducirte y. Me enfade y los golpee… - Chad tomo una de las cervezas a medio beber de la mesa y se la bebió de un solo trago, Jared le miro intentando procesar esas palabras. – No es como si fuera a dejar pasar algo así. – el enfado del rubio traspasaba su piel y parecía que estaba electrificando llegando a él como el de manera calidad la protección que no sentía desde niño de alguien más.

\- No te preocupes de ese modo… - quiso murmurar alcanzarlo con su mano para sostener su muñeca que amenazaba con tomar otro chupito de tequila. – Se liderar con idiotas así. – Jared sintió algo estrujarse en su pecho, sobre el contorno de su corazón, se sintió raro porque pensó que Jensen se lo había arrebatado ya que tenía dos semanas sin sentirlo latir.

\- Como podría no hacerlo… ustedes son lo más cercano a una familia en estos últimos cuatro años, no me importa con quien te acuestes Jared, pero no hace poco estabas sonriendo como estúpido por ese contador, enamorado según Christian, y ahora dejas que te manoseen mientras intentan convencerte… - Chad masculla con la lengua trabándosele entre los dientes, intentando entrar en su mente cuando el mismo no quiere estar ahí dentro.

\- Yo no…, solo, no te preocupes por eso, no tienes por qué hacer nada por mi Chad. – Jared miro a la pista intentando no tener sentimientos de ningún tipo, pero el alcohol no era el mejor aliado y lo único que podía hacer es terminarse las dos últimas rondas de tequila que quedaban en la mesa y la cerveza en su mano.

\- Tío… te conozco, y no entiendo que paso con ese tipo, y sé que no eras feliz antes del contador y sé que eres aún más infeliz aun sin el… - Jared no podía respirar, y parecía que solo la voz de Chad estaba colándose por sus oídos, la gente había desaparecido en la quieta oscuridad y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que ardían por salir de él, mientras que el apretaba los dientes tanto como podía para impedirlo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso… de nada de eso Chad. - manejo decir, la inmensa angustia de sentir a Jensen a su alrededor le hacía aún más difícil el poder olvidarse de esos estúpidos tres días a su lado.

\- Nada te ata aquí sabes…- Jared no comprendido eso y con el ceño fruncido volteo en un segundo a su amigo.

\- ¿Que? – respondió desencajado.

\- Él debía volver a su casa, era muy obvio que no sé porque no lo pensaste siquiera, pero eso no implica que tu no puedas ir donde está el. – Chad lo prefiere lejos a medio muerto, eso es un hecho, Jared no es feliz allí con ellos y no lo era antes, por lo que no hay ninguna razón de que este allí.

\- ¿Me estas echando del rancho? ¿En serio? - Jared no sabía si reírse a carcajadas o llorar, el rancho era lo más parecido a un hogar de lo que había tenido en toda su vida, aunque sentía como se escurrían por su rostro y se las secaba con la manga de la camisa.

\- ¿No lo has pensado? - Chad se reclino sobre la mesa tirando algunos de los pequeños vasitos de cristal, pero ni siquiera le importo solo intentaba mirar fijamente a Jared a los ojos.

\- ¿El se fue ok? El no quería nada conmigo. – exclama como si el agujero en su pecho no fuera lo suficiente mente notorio y tuviera que hacerle un dibujo a Chad para que lo captara.

\- Entonces debo estar alucinado. – una camarera rosa le brazo de Chad y solo allí aparta su mirada para encontrar a una pequeña camarera que le susurra si quiere otra cerveza y el asiente con una sonrisa mientras la chica se marcha con su pedido.

\- Chad estas borracho hasta los huesos cállate de una vez. – Jared no sabe si levantase e irse o dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa llena de vasos, por lo que solo logra reacomodar su texano negro y recargar su peso en sus codos.

\- Tu cállate, porque yo no estoy tan borracho como para no ver al contador detrás de esa columna. - el corazón de Jared simplemente explota en su pecho y volta a mirar por donde Chad está mirando con toda la ilusión de mundo pintada en su rostro cuando nota a un hombre meterse detrás de una columna en el mismo instante que volteo.

Chad le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo levanto de la silla del impulso que le dio, los rasgados ojos no entendían nada, Chad solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero de sus labios solo distinguió una cosa a pesar de que sus oídos se taparan y no entraba a ellos ni un solo sonido, "ve a preguntarle que hace tan lejos de su casa"

Primero que nada, no podía ser él, seguramente es solo un rubio que viene vestido de traje del trabajo, ya que es mitad de semana, si, seguramente es eso porque Jensen está muy lejos en Dallas, en su casa seguramente, por lo que camino entre la gente unos instantes para poder llegar a la columna.

Jensen salto como pudo detrás de la columna, si tenía como diez minutos de haberse trasformado en stocker y de estar mirando a los dos hombres desde detrás de una columna de madera, con unas pegatinas de cervezas pegadas a ella, casi muere cuando los ojos de Chad se calvaron en él y lo miraron lánguidamente, pero cuando lo señalo con el mentón y Jared volteo a verlo casi muere del susto.

Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo para ser sinceros, el no debería estar allí, el no debería escuchar a su hermana en su cabeza llamándole cobarde ni ordenándole que se ponga los pantalones y se acerque a la mesa a encarar la situación, sin embargo divisa la salida de emergencias y se apresura a salir de allí, él no puede con esto, el simplemente no puede enfrentar a Jared y preguntarle si quiere salir con el oficialmente, ser novios oficiales y ser exclusivos oficialmente, aunque eso implique un cincuenta por ciento de felicidad inmediata contra un cincuenta por ciento de decepción inmediata al ser rechazado rotundamente.

Está empujando gente con paso acelerado hacia la puerta, siente latirle las cienes con espantosa velocidad, puede sentir el aire fresco que entra por la puerta sobre la piel del rostro cuando alguien más alguien delante de él la abre y la cierra y está por escapar de todo eso cuando lo toman del brazo y lo empujan dentro del pub en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo único que siente es la oscuridad envolviéndolo, un enorme cuerpo frente a él y unas manos callosas sostener su rostro firmemente obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, no logra distinguir quién demonios es cuando repentinamente es avasallado en un beso impaciente y brusco, intenta empujarlo lejos intenta resistirse hasta que puede mover su rostro a un lado rompiendo el contacto.

\- ¡Que hace déjeme! ¡No me toques! - exclama tan alto como la garganta le permite, pero la música atenúa su exclamación más allá de ese hombre.

\- Jensen, soy yo, soy yo Jen…- y es respiración agitada después de esas palabras sobre su oído, una mano sosteniendo su quijada, otra su nuca y el abre los ojos a la inmensa oscuridad, solo pudiendo distinguir un hombro y nada más.

\- ¿Jared? – pregunta casi sin aliento, el intenso calor del cuerpo ajeno entrando al suyo como si la falta de este lo hubiera dejado desfalleciendo, intenta reconocerlo, como su mano se desliza de los brazos fuertes mareándolo, entendiendo que Jared lo tiene contra la pared y entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? … - llegan a él los murmullos y el aliento alcoholizado, los fuertes brazos rodeándolo, pegando sus cuerpos como si no pudiera ninguno de los dos existir un segundo más sin sentirse el uno al otro, el aliento se le fue en el agarre, pero no lucho contra todo lo que sentía solo dejo ir cada uno de sus estúpidos argumentos, los abandono por completo al sentir que al fin estaba junto a él.

\- Yo… te extrañaba, no debí irme, lo siento, siento todo, yo no quería Jared... no era mi intención…- habla tan rápido como el escaso aire de sus pulmones le permite al estar tan fuertemente agarrado por Jared como si temiera que se le escapara de algún modo.

\- Tú sabias… tenías muy en claro que te marcharías. – Jared mantiene sus ojos cerrados con toda la fuerza que puede imprimir en ellos, su nariz enterrada en ese cuello que le devuelve la vida poco a poco solo con su presencia, el correr detrás del hombre rubio también acelero su estado de ebriedad mareando y dejando su cuerpo más torpe de lo habitual.

\- Sí, yo fui a trabajar al rancho y no pude hacer solo eso, todo, parecía…- el contador se mordió el labio, abrió apenas los ojos, nadie parecía notar que ellos estaban allí, todos a unos dos metros de ellos seguían de fiesta como si nada y el cerro más sus abrazos alrededor del cuello del arriero, quería quedarse allí para siempre.

\- Que… dime, quiero saber…- espeta torpemente, tragando el aroma de Jensen, notando como cada célula cada nervio despierta del sufrimiento que sintió al no tenerle.

\- Sentía como si, que solo era otra trampa más y yo solo podía pensar en que me engatusarías como el resto y me usarías para luego dejarme si no podía una distancia, solo quería mantener mi distancia, mantener mi espacio de confort a salvo y era muy difícil lograrlo cuando eras tan lindo en todo, nunca fue mi intención herirte, pero aun así te herí… - sus dedos solo se enredaron en el cabello largo, estaba húmedo y el aroma de Jared le llegaba tan nítido, como puede extrañar a alguien de ese modo es que no lo entiende, no sabía cuántas cosas de Jared se habían grabado en su mente que ahora mismo el podría enumerarlas una por una.

\- Lo hiciste, pero no es tu culpa, yo me trague la ilusión de que me querías… lo deseaba tanto que no me importo, solo quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera lasciva obscenidad, y era lindo despertar juntos, hablar, pasear en el mismo caballo… - Jensen sintió como su camisa se humedecía con las tibias lágrimas sobre su hombro, no había enojo en la voz de Jared, no había resentimiento, solo dolor por haberle querido en su vida. – ¿Porque volviste Jensen? – repitió intentando ser más fuerte que su necesidad de él alzándose solo para intentar ver esos ojos verdes en la intensa oscuridad, algún inútil, pero al menos pudo percibir el dulce calor y aroma del aliento del contador.

\- Volví… porque quería quedarme contigo. - Jensen estaba sollozando también, y Jared descanso su cabeza sobre su frente cerrando los ojos, deseando escucharle con más claridad y eso solo hizo brotar una sonrisa del rubio. - yo pensé que podría mudarme aquí cerca, sé que es tonto, pero, al menos, podríamos intentar estar juntos, ser exclusivos, ¿Ver si funciona? – la inseguridad de su voz se notaba en la pronunciación de cada palabra y la esperanza inundaba a Jared de una manera increíble, solo podía sonreír, amplio y brillante.

\- Estoy tan mareado… - Jared sonreía inmenso, su risa se escuchó tan clara y sincera, - …me pareció escucharte decir que querías que fuésemos novios o algo así… - era tan dulce escuchar eso de Jared que no pudo siquiera pensar en reafirmar sus palabras, el nerviosismo controlando su cuerpo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Jensen con sus pulgares, manos afianzadas a un lado de su cuello.

\- ¿Cuánto tomaste Jared? - pregunto las ráfagas de luz a su alrededor se intensificaron y la música cambio, todos abuchearon, debía ser muy tarde porque algunas luces blancas empezaron a aparecer y él pudo distinguir el enrojecimiento en la piel tostada del arriero.

\- Un montón, y un poco más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si tu estas aquí o solo te estoy imaginando porque te extraño tanto… - y Jared deja las sonrisas atrás para ponerse triste al siquiera pensar que es un espejismo, besándole los pómulos con fuerza solo para saber si es de carne y hueso.

\- Estoy aquí, Jared creo que… - intento decir con un ojo cerrado recibiendo beso tras beso en el fuerte agarre.

\- Oigan…- la voz de otra persona interrumpe su íntima conversación [demostración de afecto] y él mira por sobre el hombro de Jared. – Esto está por cerrar… vamos a buscar a Christian y Steve… - Chad le mira con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a dar palmadas sobre la espalda de Jared.

\- ¿Chad? - Jared se voltea volviendo a su altura habitual y el hombre desaparece del otro lado del cuerpo del arriero.

\- Si, vamos al auto… - tira de la camiseta de Jared para apartarlo de Jensen. – Hola, un gusto soy Chad, este idiota no sabe presentar a la gente por si no lo has notado. – Jared mira como el rubio casi de su misma altura solo por dos centímetros menos se aproxima a Jensen y le estrecha la mano.

\- Hola, soy Jensen Ackles… - dice algo nervioso, mejillas ardiendo y las luces del lugar terminan de encenderse, blancas y estridentes.

\- Malditos, ¿No hay otra manera de echar a la gente del lugar? – espeta el amigo del arriero hacia el espacio vacío antes de volver su mirada a él. - ¿Oye estas sobrio? Digo, para que manejes al rancho, no quiero dormir en la camioneta de nuevo… - Chad pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Jensen y aparta el rostro como acto reflejo al notar como le huele el aliento por tanto alcohol.

\- Sí, estoy sobrio…- Jared lo toma del brazo y lo pega a su pecho para apartarlo de Chad.

\- ¡Oye es mío! – reacciona unos instantes después Jared, espetándolo de modo tambaleante, apartándolo de Jensen de un empujón para nada fuerte solo una leve advertencia solo porque son amigos.

\- Tranquilo semental, no pienso robártelo ni nada. - Chad sonríe hacia Jared y Jared bufa como un animal sobre su cabeza y abraza a Jensen fuertemente mientras caminan hasta la puerta.

Jensen ve del otro lado de la puerta no solo hay estrellas, porque en el horizonte unas luces amenazan con traer el nuevo día, suspira con el rostro pegado al pecho de Jared, aliviado de tenerle cerca, respirando su esencia en un alivio que jamás había experimentado con alguien más, el perfume de sus ropa el aroma a pasto y sol en su piel, podría dormirse allí mismo si Chad no estuviera gritando a su lado, preguntando donde demonios dejaron la camioneta, el comenta que trajo un honda negro que alquilo y que está por el otro lado, Jared pasa sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula y de repente están besándose de nuevo, sin esperar una respuesta o importarles como los están mirando las personas que salen del pub.

Chad desaparece entre la gente unos minutos pero no les importa mucho, el aire está fresco y de repente están solos allí, los autos del estacionamiento desapareciendo lentamente, varios taxis les preguntan si los llevan, pero al no responder se acercan al siguiente grupo de borrachos del lugar, es tan fácil besar a Jared, ver en sus ojos como le mira, sus pupila esta tan abierta que apenas puede ver el color indefinido de sus ojos, la bocina de un vehículo frente a ellos los sobresalta y al voltear Christian está allí mirándolos.

Les sonríe cándidamente antes de indicarles que suban a la camioneta, Chad protestando, que quiere que Jensen conduzca, pero Jensen está preocupado por el auto alquilado y Jared no espera un segundo para empujarlo dentro de la camioneta a pesar de sus protestas, solo se detienen a sacar sus cosas del dichoso auto alquilado para abandonar el estacionamiento, el silencio es intento pero para nada incomodo, Jared le susurra que el rubio de cabellos largos a un lado de Christian es Steve, el hombre que alza demasiado la voz es Chad, y ellos tres son su familia.

Los tres hombres aludidos al comentario susurrado en el oído de Jensen voltean a verse entre si, Christian a través del espejo retrovisor mira como Jared sonríe al decir eso a Jensen y Steve sonríe hacia la ventanilla como lo hace Chad porque ellos sienten de la misma manera, ahora callados y juntos, permanecen abrazados hasta caer dormidos en la misma posición, son largas las horas que pasan hasta llegar al rancho pero ellos no lo notan, solo Christian permanece con los ojos abiertos durante el viaje, atento a todo, con la mirada pensativa y filosa en el camino.

…..

Quien podría pensar en el rencor de ojos cercanos sobre todos ellos al llegar al rancho, tal vez es eso lo que desata tal sentimiento, la completa ignorancia de su existencia, o tal vez no, en realidad no es su existencia si no lo que cruza por su interior, los pensamientos continuo de lo irremediable, los deseos reprimidos de muchos años en ambientes represores y el como otros viven su vida sin importarle lo que los demás piensen, como lo hace Jared Padalecki, es lo que atrae esa mirada llena de recelo y odio, es de eso mismo de lo que no están conscientes lo que alimenta al monstruo que lleva dentro, que no se frena en absoluto cuando salen crispas de esos ojos, hay dientes crujiendo de la fuerza con la que están cerrados.

En medio de la oscuridad que le da el cobertizo donde guarda su silla de montar, un agujero se abre paso por el alma de un hombre que solo ha aprendido a despreciar lo que no puede tener o disfrutar, acechando furioso como un animal herido, dispuesto a hacer daño por el hecho de no poder escapar de su propia piel, lejos de ser siquiera detectado es que enciende un cigarrillo al recargarse en un tirante, absorbe tanto alquitrán en la primera pitada como le permite la garganta en el calcinar interno del humo absorbido, necesita sentir otra cosa le llene que el inmenso vacío dentro de su pecho.

Es una mañana extraña sin duda, el aire es demasiado ligero en la temprana luz de ese día, los ojos se abren calculadores, mientras los hombres entran en las barracas, riéndose, tambaleándose, siempre en brazos conocidos, disfrutando de cada toque, de cada rose, de tanto calor y confianza que le revuelve el estómago como le crispa la piel por sentir algo similar, no quiere entender esa necesidad por lo que se enfoca en pensar cómo podría simplemente estropear toda esa cercanía indecorosa entre hombres, sabe que el odio lo llena, recuerda las advertencias de Morgan.

Morgan lo comprende, lo sabe, el está de su lado lo ha estado toda su vida, su padre era el mejor amigo de su jefe después de todo, pero sabe que no puede discriminar a nadie y poner en riesgo un imperio como el suyo, el mismo no le haría perder algo así a Morgan, pero ojos que no ven… corazón que no siente


	9. Chapter 9

El calor siempre es intenso en el rancho, el verano parece eterno en días como ese en que podrías cocinar carne sin siquiera prender el fuego, sería un más perfecto si hubiera algún tipo de pileta olímpica donde poder disfrutar de un día así en algún rincón del rancho, claro que todos pelearían por ella… incluso los animales que pasean libres por los extensos campos mientras están en época de engorde y eso sería todo un problema más aun con esas temperaturas, pero Jared siempre agradece que en las barracas haya un equipo de refrigeración industrial y que allí adentro se pueda estar cómodo.

Y si pudiera apagar la turbina silenciosa en su cabeza sería de gran ayuda en este momento para poder pensar claramente, porque no sabe si está soñando o solo delirando con los ojos completamente abiertos, aunque la idea de que tener a Jensen en ese pequeño colchón pegado a su cuerpo dormido es el más dulce de los auto engaños que ha generado en su vida, es tanto el alivio que entra por los poros de su piel y todos los rincones donde sus cuerpos están presionados juntos y luchando por el espacio que ocupan que llorar, si, llorar como un tonto niño, tanto al punto de que el dolor de cabeza que tiene no es siquiera tan importante como recorrer los altiplanos de ese rostro.

Coloca su palma sobre el hombro de Jensen haciendo que suave calor de su cuerpo se impregne en ella por lo que presiona sus dedos contra la tela intentando aferrarse a él, notando y sorprendiéndole aún más la forma conocida de sus hombros, la fibra debajo de la tela, el musculo moviéndose cuando el rubio solo se acurruca más sobre su pecho y él puede abrazarlo con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que el dolor de cabeza desea que le preste atención subiendo los decibeles de la turbina, toda esa vibración mareándolo como si estuviera ebrio de nuevo, suavizando el agarre, respirando lentamente para poder controlarse, rosando su mejilla con la de Jensen hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

\- No quiero volver a dormir solo nunca. - lento aliento sonoro se escapa de los mullidos labios que apenas se ondulan para hacer llegar sus adormilados pensamientos. Jared abre los ojos para mirarlo sorprendido, asombrado de que su imaginación pueda juntar neuronas en su estado para crear algo tan mágico como esas palabras.

\- Eres una de los mejores espejismos del mundo. – responde con la garganta estrangulada, extrañar tanto así a Jensen está volviéndolo loco, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Chad e ir a buscarlo, pero se traga su angustia y trata de no pestañear porque esta imagen de Jensen podría llegar a desvanecerse.

\- ¿Sigues dormido? – Jensen sonríe suavemente y se acerca a sus labios en un segundo que podría desfallecer de gusto, con su resaca y el corazón estrujado. Jared muerde sus labios intentando resistir, intentando que Jensen no se esfume. – Oh… sigues ebrio de anoche… no creo que, Jared soy real ¿Sabes? Fui al bar a buscarte… - es el segundo más largo de la existencia humana cuando Jensen decide abrir los ojos, radiante color esmeralda cegándole y esas increíbles manchas doradas destellando al mirarle, el arriero está confundido y todo su rostro lo delata.

\- ¿Tu... estas, aquí, de, de, de verdad? – pregunta tartamudeando, incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo, parpadeando tanto como puede, codo sobre el colchón mirando como Jensen cae sobre este cuando Jared retira sus brazos de su alrededor.

\- Eres un bruto, si soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser? – replica notando el cuello algo tieso por la mala postura al dormir at apretados.

\- ¿Tus anteojos? – Jared pasa su mano por su rostro, repasando los rincones, las pecas y los parpados.

\- Yo… bueno no yo, mi cuñado me hizo la operación laser para corregir mi miopía. – sonrió nervioso mejillas tornándose rosadas al ver como Jared le recorría, era un gesto tan dulce que quiso esconderse de la mirada dilatada que lo revisaba tan detalladamente.

\- ¿Cuando…? ¿Estuviste anoche en el bar? - y allí su resaca decidió tomar protagonismo con una patada de burro detrás de sus ojos y no pudo más que cerrarlos y caer sobre el pecho de Jensen.

\- Jared ten cuidado, ¿Estas bien? Esta cama es tan pequeña… - las manos de Jensen acomodaban el revoltijo de cabello chocolate en caricias sincronizadas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el bar? Acaso tu… - un detalle estrepitoso cayó sobre cada neurona agobiada por el alcohol, recordando leves cosas de cada uno de los hombres a los que rechazo, a los que se enfadaron, a los que ofendidos se buscaron a otro y los que aun así intentaron seducirle.

\- ¿Dices, si vi a tus pretendientes de esa noche? - Jared alza la cabeza repentinamente enfocando su mirada en la verde y el tono de su piel empalidece.

\- Si…- Jensen pudo ver miedo en sus ojos tan claros como el agua y todos sus pensamientos de reproche fueron anulados, entendiendo que así de mucho era que le importaba a Jared lo que el pensara de él, por más que no le importase realmente la opinión de nadie más sobre su estilo de vida, con él era diferente.

\- Si... vi a dos… ¿Y confundí a Chad? Con un tercero…- Jared alzo todo su cuerpo y casi su cabeza va a parar contra la cama sobre ellos, pero la esquivo completamente consiente de ella hasta sentarse en la cama.

\- Lo siento, no era algo que quisieras que vieses. – Jared intenta acomodar su cabello reconociendo su pequeña ratonera donde sabe que la comparte con alguien más, pero al levantarse y mirar en la cama de arriaba no hay nadie y se pregunta a donde habrá dormido su compañero de cuarto, cuando la mirada verde vuelve a traerlo a la situación, Jensen está allí y le vio en el bar.

\- No me importa, mientras que no lo hagas más, ósea mientras estemos en una relación, ¿Si es que quieres estar en una relación conmigo? - pregunta viendo como Jared se alejó de él, sin más, penando que al no ser el espejismo del que tanto hablaba.

\- Que? No, no quiero hacerlo más, ellos… bueno antes solía parar el rato con ellos, y estaba acostumbrados a que… bueno, es mejor no dar detalles, pero lo que quiero decir en realidad… - Jared se sienta y toma una de sus manos rodeándola con las suyas. – …Jensen yo los rechace a todos o eso intente, ellos no querían escuchar un no, pero en realidad he perdido todo el interés en cualquiera que no seas tú, ¿Es, acaso eso lo más cursi que he dicho en toda mi vida? - él sonríe algo apenado y tratando de ver a través de las expresiones de Jensen que es lo que piensa.

\- No lo sé, y si es cursi y es lo más lindo que podrías decirme… - Jensen lo abraza sin dudarlo en un impulso que no quiere controlar, no soporta no tenerlo pegado a él, le falta todo cuando está lejos incluso en un cuarto tan pequeño.

\- ¿Jensen… me quieres? – pregunta cuando su corazón se hincha repentinamente en ese abrazo, sus manos completamente extendidas sosteniendo la fuerte espalda con cariño.

\- Si… es algo imposible no quererte Jared… aun debo averiguar ¿Cómo o donde mudarme? ¿O si no tendré inconvenientes en el trabajo? Pero eso ya lo veremos después. – le encanta la sensación de estar en brazos d Jared y de tenerlo en sus brazos, es la sensación que llena todos los rincones internos sin siquiera dudar, como la luz invade la oscuridad del universo.

\- ¿Mudarte? - pregunta apartándose solo un poco y ver a los redondos ojos verdes detenidamente.

\- Bueno si, no puedo estar pagándome un avión diario para poder verte y no quiero arrancarte de tu medio para dejarte encerrado en una casa en medio de la ciudad… - Jensen explica y roza su nariz con la de Jared en un santiamén que hace que los hoyuelos del arriero se enmarquen más.

\- ¿Has estado pensando en esto no? - es todo hoyuelos las mejillas de Jared cuando sonríe y le dice eso que el solo puede presionar sus labios con los de él y responder entre leves suspiros.

\- Si… - La sensación de su labios dando pequeños besos unos tras otros, deleitándose con la suave y tierna carne y la suavidad de la piel les agita pero no desordena del todo sus ideas.

\- ¿Sabes que me iré no? -

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡A dónde!? – jamás había visto como alguien perdía los colores del rostro como Jensen ahora parecía ser solo una hoja de papel con su cortas palabras.

\- Tengo que arriar el ganado comprado por dos mataderos, tardare un mes y medio en volver. – Jared explica y Jensen cae sobre su hombro.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No!? No, no, no, no….- exclama completamente ofuscado con ese detalle. - ¿Cuando? -

\- Este lunes… en… ¿Cuatro días? – Jared deberá acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de su corazón cuando Jensen expresa sin mas todo lo que le ocurre a raíz de sus propias acciones, incluso cree que solo su madre a mostrado esas reacciones de preocupación como quejas cuando se lastimo de pequeño.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no quiero! - Le dice aferrado a su cuello, tan al borde de la cama que estaba a punto de caer, pero Jared no puede dejar de sonreír y pensar que su lugar siempre será en los brazos de Jensen.

\- Nunca nadie se había opuesto a que me fuera, incluso si voy a volver… - los musculo de sus mejillas se contrajeron y perecieron así sin poder dejar de sonreír, hundiendo su nariz en la camisa de Jensen, tan feliz que apenas le entraba en el cuerpo.

\- ¿No hay manera de que no vayas? – Jensen intentaba que el aroma de Jared no se fuera nunca más de su cuerpo, aferrándose el casi de manera ridícula, forzándose a pensar, a entender que ambos son hombres adultos con trabajos y responsabilidades.

\- No.… además, nos faltan hombres ya que Steve aun esta lastimado y no podrá ir… - Jared cierra los ojos imaginándolos en una cama grande donde lo pueda tumbar sin lastimarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el casal donde podrían volver a dormir juntos.

\- Dios... lo decía enserio cuando dije que no quería volver a dormir solo Jared… - se queja, porque es lo único que puede hacer, no tienen ni media hora de novios de pareja y ya está quejándose, pero al menos eso es lo mejor, no desear separarse nunca de ese hombre.

\- Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí desayunar y encontrar alguna casa con una habitación enorme para los dos. -

Jensen se reírse estrepitosamente contra el cuello de Jared, donde la piel le huele sol y alcohol aun así quiere separarse de él, asiente solo para poder besarlo, para poder acompañarlo los próximos cuatro días, al menos le dará tiempo para mudarse o ver la manera de estar en contacto, de ampliar todos sus conocimientos sobre un nuevo amor.

Es una lista larga la que debe tener verificada para el recorrido, comida, papel higiénico y algunas otras cosas además de que los caballos de cada uno de los hombres que se sumaran a la arriada estén en perfecto estado como que también tengan los cascos en buen estado, que las sillas y sus amarres estén en buenas condiciones, debía revisar todo el equipo de campamento.

Pero todos sus cálculos mentales y su conteo de materiales se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Luke al final de las caballerizas llamo su atención, había ira en su voz, pero no estaba solo, había mas voces con el irreconocibles desde lejos, solo le tomo unos segundos mirar a través de los tablones de la pared del alancen, la expresión de Luke siempre le daban ganas de golpearlo, el asco en la comisura de sus labios al hablar de Jared y Jensen en las barracas.

Christian miro bien a algunos de los hombres que rodeaban a Luke, le parecían familiares de algún modo, cuatro habían estado con Jared de un modo u otro y el los reconocía por eso, los otros cuatro eran tíos normales con los que había cruzado palabra alguna vez, pero las palabras del jinete llenas de odio y las chispas que tenía en los ojos se encendían en el veneno que escupía tratando de contagiar a esos hombres de su desprecio.

Estaba tratando de convencerlos de ir contra Jared, de poner un alto a su vida de adulterio homosexual, la cual no deja de restregarle a todo el rancho por el rostro como es que se revolcaba con cualquiera y como engatusaba a los heterosexuales solo para darse satisfacción, escucharlo le hizo soltar la planilla y la lapicera y salir de la bodega para caminar directamente hasta el grupo de hombres.

No le tomo mucho cruzar las caballerizas, dos de esos hombres lo reconoció y se marcharon sin decir nada, huyendo como ratas por tirante, Luke estaba de espalda a él y no se percató de su presencia, se paró a dos pasos de el con los brazos cruzados mirando a los otros hombres que poco a poco retrocedieron mientras el jinete intentaba recapturar su atención con el asunto de darle una lección a Jared y su nueva adquisición, si así llamaba a Jensen, el solo encajo la mandíbula cuando los tres últimos hombres se acomodaron los texanos o los cinturones y se marcharon, solo allí Luke reacciono que había alguien detrás de él.

Pero fue muy tarde cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Chris lo tenía agarrado del cuello elevándolo del piso unos centímetros, lo metió en uno de los cubículos donde dos yeguas estaban comiendo demasiado entretenidas para siquiera importarles que estén allí.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, ¿eh? - Christian espeto con furia entre los dientes a centímetros del rostro de Luke.

\- ¡Suéltame! - apenas pudo replicar el jinete con el fuerte agarre de Christian sobre el cuello.

\- ¿De dónde viene este odio, ese rencor? Jamás intercambiaste palabra con él para odiarlo tanto. – lo suelta empujándolo contra las paredes de madera, haciendo que uno de los estribos de los caballos caiga al suelo lleno de paja.

\- ¡Él es un sucio bastardo homosexual como tú! No creas que no te he visto también, entrando con Steve de ese modo a las barracas. – el jinete se frota el cuello, tratando de incorporarse, hacerle frente, pero Chris no le dio espacio para ello.

\- ¿Si, tanto te importa? ¿Siempre estas observando a los hombres que les gusta la compañía de otros hombres? ¿Es eso? ¿Tienes curiosidad? ¿Recelo? ¿Acaso te gusta Jared? – lo sujeta de la camisa con ambas manos manteniendo con fuerza contra la pared.

\- ¿QUE? ¡ESTAS LOCO! – Luke le toma de las muñecas, apretándolas para que le suelte, pero Christian es más fornido que él.

\- Podría especular todo el día, pero si algo se de las personas como tú, tu impulso no es solo "asco" o el pensamiento de lo "inconcebible" es algo mas profundo que eso. – Christian pensó sus movimientos, pero solo una cosa lo sacaría de la duda y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final.

\- No sabes de lo qu… - el aliento de Luke se ve cortado cuando nota como Christian está mirándole el rostro, recorriendo sus lados como un perro que olfatea una presa. – ¿Que, que haces…? - intenta alejarse, pero la misma pared se lo impide y sus brazos están atrapados por los de Christian que usa más fuerza contra él.

\- Si una paliza no cambia tu actitud ni te aleja de tu obsesión, tal vez esto lo haga…- los ojos verde agua clara se abrieron espantados al notar el leve cambio en la voz de Christian y como inclino su rostro hacia él, iba a protestar, gritar o algo, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse.

El shock helado que descendió por su espina se mantuvo allí como los labios del arriero se presionaban con ahínco contra los suyos, sentir los dientes rasguñar la piel de sus labios provoco que una corriente eléctrica estallara en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, estaba tan impresionado que no sabía si soltar el aire o tomarlo con desespero, solo podía mantener los labios apretados, sus manos soltaron las muñecas de Christian eh intento empujar su hombros lejos de él, pero por más que empujara sus piernas estaban temblando como gelatina, tan débiles como jamás hubiera pensado que su propio cuerpo reaccionaria ante eso.

Quería decir algo, quería alejarlo, pero su mente empezaba a nublarse con porqués que incluían el peso del arriero sobre su pecho donde la sensación de cosquilleo de la barba ajena sobre su mentón estaba perturbando por completo su piel, como la humedad de la boca de Christian quemaba y marcaba su boca cerrada, intento tomar aire por la nariz en algún punto resistiendo lo mas fuerte que podía, pero su agitación y el fuerte galope sin sentido de su pecho le reclamaba mas cantidad de aire de lo que el podía tomar, sintiendo el aroma de la colonia marina que le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza mas rápido aun.

Fue ceder un micro instante por la necesidad básica de aire cuando Christian retrocedió para besar su comisura su mejilla y volver a él, tan rápido que no pudo siquiera exhalar, la sensación y el sabor de la boca ajena en la suya, termino de desmoronar sus muros como si fuese arena al viento, su cuerpo caía laxo y lento por la pared de madera que enganchaba su camisa de jean incapaz de sostenerse, en el toque de esa lengua que quemo la suya en sensaciones completamente desquiciantes.

Se sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño a merced de una enorme marea que le aplastaría entre el calor y músculos duros como la roca, no sabía cómo controlar sus manos o qué hacer con ellas, ni como se sostenía de la camisa a cuadros del arriero, ni siquiera puede pensar en la palabra "beso", pero sabía que había cerrado los ojos en el segundo que Christian ladeo su cabeza hacia el otro lado y sintió la intrusión abrazadora aún mas profunda, ni siquiera proceso como Christian dejo de sujetarlo y lo tenía abrazado de las costillas, solo tenia conciencia de como sus vientres estaban pegados y el calor de ese hombre sobre el suyo.

\- Eso es lo que pensé… - le escucho decir, y apenas pudo levantar los parpados, tan pesados en el aturdimiento de su cabeza a causa de todo eso.

\- Que… - exhalo.

\- Te gusta esto… - el arriero mordió el cuello de Luke y le sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

\- No… - intento replicar, intento fruncir el ceño cuando los ojos azules de Christian se le quedaron mirando, ni siquiera espero que su propia polla reaccionase como lo hizo a esa mirada, a como el arriero respiraba sobre sus labios maltrechos y rojizos que palpitaban de sangre, tan sensibles hinchados que el pensamiento de querer más lo abrumaba.

\- Mentiroso… - Christian bajo una mano lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo o siquiera pestañear y con una sutil presión sobre su trasero lo hizo frotarse contra su pierna. – Tan duro solo por un beso… - los fusibles de su cabeza terminaron por fundirse con la sensación, con las palabras tan bajas, tan graves que viajaban de su mejilla a su oído, su frente recargándose en el filo de su hombro, apretando en un puño cerrado la camisa de Christian.

\- Para… - es lo único que puede cavilar, en una lamentable suplica que sale de su garganta como un gemido gustoso.

\- ¿Porque si te gusta tanto esto, estas contra mi amigo…? - Chris sabe cómo manejar sus manos para que pueda manipular al otro hombre sin que lo piense demasiado, ambas sobre el trasero pequeño y fibroso, ahora solo acompañando los movimientos que Luke que ni siquiera sabe qué hace el mismo contra su pierna, disfrutando del contacto.

\- El, el es.. dios.. Christian…- Luke muerde su labio inferior ocultando su rostro en el cuello del arriero, con una desesperación que no podía controlar.

\- ¿Abierto… fuera del closed? – voz suave y tranquila tan opuesto a lo que Luke estaba sintiendo.

\- Si, el.., no tiene vergüenza… de nada… - Christian mira por sobre su hombro y maneja tomar las manos de Luke para apartarlo. El hombre le mira perdido, respirando su agitación.

\- Y tú no deberías alimentar el odio propio y el de los demás por algo así, ni negarte de ti mismo. – Christian solo retrocede hasta empujar a una de las yeguas que allí estaban desayunando para hacerse lugar hasta la puerta del cubículo.

\- Yo no… - su garganta cerrada y su mente en blanco apenas pudieron pronunciar una repuesta.

\- Si lo eres, esa es la prueba de cuanto lo necesitas y de cuanto te gusta… - Christian le dirigió una mirada a sus partes bajas donde su polla descarada estaba tan firme que el apretó los dientes y miro a otro lado, casi sintiéndose ultrajado por el firme escrutinio incapaz siquiera de cubrirse antes de que el arriero lo dejara allí con sus propios demonios.

Cristian salió de las caballerizas sentía la sangre helada y sabía bien porque, pero lo que no esperaba era que lo primero que vio afuera fuese a Steve, esperando debajo de uno de los árboles que adornan el camino al comedor, el alzo la mano a modo de saludo y sonrió, pero la mirada de Steve estaba fija en el sin expresión alguna, bajo su mano y afirmo su paso hasta el, notando como el celeste de sus ojos abarcaba por completo su iris, la pupila tan contraída por el sol que parecía estar en un estado de trance.

Se detuvo frente a él pero su apariencia no le permitió decir nada, sus ojos aun firmes en los suyo esperando algo con rabia hacia él y por un segundo el creyó…

\- Sales de viaje en dos días…- Christian afilo la mirada intentando ver en el rostro que tanto adora algún indicio del porque le mira así.

\- Si. – respondió por osmosis.

\- ¿Planeas seducir a más hombres antes de irte? – la voz de Steve era tan tajante que cortaba con la misma ferocidad que había en su mirada.

\- ¿Como? - eso desencajo a Christian abriendo sus ojos por completo, peor aún, no tuvo tiempo de sacar conjeturas cuando Steve piso sus pensamientos.

\- Fui a buscarte… solo que, estabas muy ocupado con Luke. – Christian sintió como el estómago se le daba vuelta de como el tono neutro de Steve y su rostro petrificado le comunicaba lo que le estaba a punto de pensar por si solo.

\- No es lo que piensas. - Dio un paso a delante y trato de tomarlo de los hombros, pero la mirada cristalina lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Y qué es lo no estoy pensando? Que no soy el único como dijiste en la camioneta o que solo soy otro estúpido que cae… - Christian acorto la distancia forzando su cuerpo sobre la mirada de Steve y puso su mano en su rostro antes de que esos ojos rompieran en lágrimas.

\- No, no pensé… lo que hacía, solo actué como siempre lo hago, actué, no fue mi intención engañarte de ningún modo, pero nada hacía reaccionar a Luke, ni siquiera arrestarlo o golpearlo y creí que sería algo más… no me estoy excusando, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a pensar que alguien más saldrá lastimado por mis actos. – Christian apoyo su frente en la Steve y deslizo su mano lentamente dejándola caer sobre el hombro del rubio.

\- Tú lo besaste… - las lágrimas que derramaban los ojos claros dolían en medio del pecho del castaño. - Lo arrinconaste como a mí. – su voz se iba quebrando en cada palabra, ni siquiera sabia porque esta angustia le recorría tan agudamente, solo soltó las muletas y se abraso a él sosteniendo su peso sobre los hombros del castaño.

\- Lo siento, soy un imbécil, lo siento…- Christian replico abrazándolo completamente, renegando consigo mismo por su impulsividad.

\- Esto no es sencillo para mí y, aun así, "pensar" es lo primero que debiste haber hecho. - Steve se apartó de él sujetando con fuerza sus muletas al tomarlas del suelo, sintiendo un dolor intenso por esas manos que se deslizaban de el sin más, pero él no sabía que pensar, que no pensar, en que creer o que no sentir por Christian, pero sin duda ese dolor era igual de real como las ilusiones de un amor que ni siquiera pudo despegar del suelo.

…

Morgan observo en silencio la imagen de los dos hombres apartándose, sintiendo como para ellos el mundo se dividía en dos y el caos de los pensamientos el ambos pudiera destruir ciudades, apoyo el pico de la botella de cerveza fría sobre sus labios para poder digerir que el mundo era sin duda diferente de lo que el recordaba, la imagen de Jared alzando la mano hace cuatro años atrás el día que contrato gente en masa y diciendo abiertamente quien era el fue la primera bandera blanca que le aventaron a la cara, ahora los sentimientos rompían géneros, limites, estatus e incluso destrozaban la razón sin misericordia y sin importar de que agujero hubiese salido.

Todo pensamiento fue cuartado por una realidad creada por alguien más en el segundo que decidió darse la vuelta y simular que nada había pasado justo frente a sus ojos, cuando ve como el hijo de su amigo sale por el otro lado de la caballeriza, sosteniéndose de la camisa como si le fuera a dar un infarto, el texano cubriéndole casi todo el rostro y la maldita promesa de cuidar de ese chico cayó sobre sus hombros.

Su esposa le llamo la atención cuando decidió salir del pórtico, el volteo a verla para encontrarla sentada en la mecedora con un vestido de lino blanco bordado en verdes tonos al final de la prenda cerca de sus tobillos, el sonrió cándido como le provocaba cada vez que la veía, le dijo que volvería en un segundo cuando camino apresurado hasta donde había visto la última vez a Luke.

No era común verlo encorvado, sosteniendo su pecho de esa manera, solo tuvo que dar una ojeada cerca del estacionamiento de las barracas para encontrarlo intentando respirar como si le estuviera por dar un ataque, preocupado se apresuró hacia el llamando su nombre y los ojos verdes parecieron perder mas aun el color, mirándolo con el horror pintado en su rostro, traspirando como su hubiera visto a la misma muerte llamarle.

\- ¿Luke! ¡¿Estas bien, que pasa?! - se arrodillo junto al chico, no presentaba ningún golpe o signo alguno que dé hubiera estado en una pelea, por lo que se preocupó aún más.

\- Morgan… nada… estoy bien… - el jinete intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía como debía, aun alterado por sentir a Kane sobre él.

\- Pues no te has mirado al espejo, te llevare a la enfermería…- Morgan lo tomo de la muñeca sin miramientos y se lo cargo al cuello.

\- No hace falta…- su garganta estaba tan seca que apenas si podía pasar el aire, el calor de Morgan en ese intenso día pegándose a él como una calcomanía y el intentando no pensar en que era agradable con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo. –

La enfermera no tardo en tomarle la presión y observar los signos que presentaba el paciente comentando que por el sudor frio, los mareos, la inestabilidad podría ser como la falta de aire podría ser producto de un ataque de pánico, Morgan le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, escuchando atento las preguntas de la enfermera, sus movimientos y como Luke reaccionaba a su tacto y su tono de voz. Cuando la enfermera los dejo solos en la enfermería por una lesión más grave que necesitaba su atención en campo abierto, se sienta en la silla de la enfermera y el roba un cigarrillo mientras mira como Luke está juntando fuerzas para marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Vas a hablar conmigo? – Morgan pregunto en un susurro severo.

\- No sé de qué podríamos hablar…

\- No creo que hayas tenido un ataque de pánico Luke, te conozco de niño, eres un hueso duro de roer como para caer en esos diagnósticos. – el fuego enciende el extremo del cigarrillo y da una pitada larga presionando los costados de sus labios para mantener el cigarrillo en su sitio.

\- No tengo nada que decir. – repite de espaldas a él, abrochándose la camisa con las manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Me harás preguntar al arriero? – Morgan puede ver como los cabellos de la nuca de Luke se crispan y una corriente helada surca su espalda sin remordimiento.

\- ¿Que… que arriero? – el jinete apoya ambas manos en la camilla donde aún reposaba su cinturón de cuero.

\- ¿Quieres que sea más específico? - Morgan en realidad no sabía mucho, solo sabía que Kane había salido del lado contrario de la caballeriza, y que podría darle alguna pista, pero como vio reaccionar a Luke tal vez sabia más de lo que el había imaginado.

\- No es necesario…yo…

\- Yo juzgare eso…

\- Es, solo un malentendido. – aseguró sus ojos cerrados fuertemente solo sentían a Kane sobre el, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su mente intentaba volver a lo que era antes a su odio, a su rencor y no podía, solo se sentía liviano y mareado.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que repetirme?

\- No, Kane pensó… que la razón por la que Jared me desagrada es porque... soy como el, y no lo acepto. - Morgan alzo la mirada, y la imagen del padre de Luke adoctrinando a un niño pequeño sobre la moralidad corrompida cayó sobre su cabeza como la ficha faltante a sus conflictos diarios.

\- ¿Y es verdad? –

\- ¡NO! – Luke volteo verlo el sudor de los nervios a flor de piel en su sien. – Por supuesto que no. – renegaba consigo mismo por fuera y por dentro.

\- Cálmate Luke… y déjame hablar. Desde que tu padre murió siempre he tenido en mente "la espina" que había estado incrustando en tu persona desde niño. – Morgan cambio su voz, intento suavizarla para llegar más allá de esos muros llenos de espinas que su padre se encargó de afilar.

\- ¿Que? – Luke lo miro confundido pálido, pero bajo la mirada rápidamente fijándola en el piso.

\- Creo que sabes de lo que hablo. -

\- ¿Qué tiene mi padre que ver con todo esto?

\- Todo ese odio que profesaba, todas esas palabras que dirigía a ti para que no se te ocurra siquiera sopesar un camino diferente al suyo, siempre me reserve mis opiniones al respecto… pero vi como la semilla de la intolerancia germinaba en ti, como hacia crecer el odio en ti y no podía hacer nada al respecto. – Morgan se sentía un estúpido e impotente, pero era la verdad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú estabas de acuerdo con él, tu odias a los que son como Jared! – exclamo sintiendo como todo su mundo se tambaleaba nuevamente.

\- No, no lo odio, no tiene sentido odiar a alguien que ama diferente. – respondió intentando hacerle entender su postura.

\- ¡Él se acuesta con otros hombres! – se tomó de la cabeza traspirando por cada poro exudando su miedo a lo que decía, a lo que experimento, al miedo a si mismo.

\- Si…y es su vida Luke, es su manera de ser feliz, y yo desearía que descartaras todo ese odio por tu propio bien.

\- Pero, pero… ¡Esta mal! Yo… no soy…

\- Mírame, no me importa como descubras lo que eres o no eres o lo que prefieras tomar en el café, nunca te he visto feliz Luke, y si esto es una especie de pista hacia un cambio significante donde no estés vigilando a todo el que te rodea para poder odiarlo… - Luke se zafa de su agarre y trata de empujarlo lejos de él.

\- Te equivocas, no soy así y tú y Kane jamás tendrán razón. - son las últimas palabras que Morgan oye cuando la puerta de la enfermería es azotada en el momento que el jinete sale de allí


	10. Chapter 10

Tener dentro sentimientos que no reconoce con otros que no quieren ceder a los recuerdos que lo revolucionan en deseos, razones y necesidades solo le angustiaban más, quería arrancarlos de su cuerpo poder subirse a un caballo y recorrer los límites del rancho por días hasta que su cabeza no hubiese más nada, no quería sentir la traición de las palabras de Christian que afectuosas se metieron debajo de su piel y en cada hueso hasta convencerlo de aquello, desearía no haber creído una palabra, desearía no sentir las manos de Christian sobre su cintura o en su rostro, los abrazos tibios y protectores o el sin fin de gesto íntimos que compartieron en esa camioneta destartalada.

Quisiera no estar llorando como si su perro se hubiese muerto, como si su madre lo hubiera abandonado de nuevo, no quería sentir nada de eso, y quería arrancarlo de su cuerpo, pero solo podía esconderse detrás de los almacenes más alejados que pudo alcanzar con su pierna lastimada y sus muletas improvisadas, no esperaba que nada pudiera percatarse de su estado, de su presencia allí, por lo que el sobresalto repentino le hizo tragar aire apresuradamente asentándole como espinas clavadas en su garganta, menguando levemente cuando soltó el aire al notar quien se había sentado junto a él era Chad, el hombre no dijo nada, solo lo dejo llorar un buen trato entre sus propias manos antes de poner su brazo sobre su espalda.

No recuerda cómo es que el día se convirtió en aquel pálido y falto de color ocaso, todo a su alrededor se volvió macilento, su amigo se quedó allí sin hacer más nada que nudos a unas largas tiras de cuero, mirando de tanto en tanto, de su boca salieron palabras que Chad contesto sin siquiera dudarlo, él también se iría a la arriada, dios, el quería arriar ese ganado también por el hecho de saber que eso lo dejaría tan cansado y adolorido que solo podría comer y dormir, pero cree que todos sus huesos crujen y se quejan porque Christian no estaba a su lado para darle sus medicamentos, estaba seguro de que se le había pasado la hora, pero el dolor y la hinchazón en ambas lesiones aminoraba su dolor interno o al menos lo hacían sentir menos importante.

La noche y el frio los envolvió en silencio hasta que el rubio tomo una de sus muletas y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, la voz de Chad fue tan clara cuando puso la otra muleta debajo de su axila que casi fue una bofetada que no se esperaba de su amigo.

\- Tienes un mes para pensar que es lo que harás…- sus ojos no le veían directamente, de echo miraban todo a su alrededor, como si cuidase de no inmiscuirse en su espacio personal.

\- No hay mucho en que pensar…- Steve dio unos pasos hacia adelante rodeando el edificio donde decidió esconderse.

\- Lo hay, pero tú más que otros sabes que necesitas tiempo para analizarlo, lo digo sin intenciones de ofender claro. – Chad se colocaba mejor el texano y tomas sus cuerdas anudadas que ahora tenían forma de un fino látigo el que de seguro usaría en la arriada.

\- No me ofendo, lo reconozco, como reconozco que eres inteligente como sincero Chad y también un sinvergüenza desvergonzado, pero aun si… tu nunca mientes a tus amigos al menos. - intenta respirar, jamás había tenido un corazón roto y se pregunta si era esta la sensación de la que todos hablan de sentirse roto por dentro.

\- Demonios… ¿Soy así de trasparente? - Chad se toma del pecho como si le afligiera y Steve intenta sonreír soltando solo un poco el aire entre sus dientes.

Caminan hasta la estancia del comedor, todos ya están sentados allí cenando, Jared alza su brazo con mucho ánimo para indicarles que están en la mesa contigua a la habitual, Christian esta allí y Steve solo gira su cabeza para sentarse en la mesa repleta de compañeros junto a la puerta principal, Chad le sigue sin saber bien porque pero no se molesta en preguntar tampoco, la camarera de esa zona los atiende en un santiamén, el barullo es grande en esa mesa todos hablando de lo que harán antes de irse a arriar.

\- ¿Qué paso? - sale de la boca de Jared mirando a Christian y a donde sus amigos decidieron sentarse en un vaivén lleno de confusión.

\- Nada…- gruñe por lo bajo casi herido y Jared frunce más el ceño.

\- Paso algo con…au…- Jared se queja cuando Jensen le da un codazo en el costado y le hace una mueca que Christian no ve porque el texano le cubre el rostro.

Dos días después Jensen está sentado sobre los tirantes de los corrales externos, viendo como agrupan el ganado faltante para emprender el camino, no hay tiempo para besos o abrazos en un momento como ese, en el segundo que Jared se subió al caballo negro de crin marrón había dejado de ser su novio para ser el arriero líder, el que le dice a todos que hacer, son unos treinta hombres a su parecer, Steve está sentado a su lado observando y comentándole por qué hacen lo que hacen y cuál es el fin de ello.

Es entretenido, pero desde ese día en el comedor la distancia entre los cuatro amigos era extraña y tensa, le tomo una hora y algo más al ganado como a los arrieros para desaparecer de su vista, el silencio apoderándose del lugar poco a poco, el calor disipándose y el polvo volviendo a la tierra que pertenece.

Steve se movió torpemente antes de bajarse de la cerca, Jensen salto directamente y se dispuso a ayudarlo, el rubio no le dijo nada solo puso su mano sobre su hombro y se apoyó en el cuándo salto el último tramo que le faltaba bajar, caminaron juntos hasta el auto de Jensen en un silencio que tenso parecía rodeado de descargas eléctricas provenientes del vaquero de cabellos largos a su lado, el quería preguntar, saber qué fue lo que paso, pero esta era la tercera vez que lo veía y no había cruzado más que unas diez palabras hasta ahora.

Solo conocía una manera de crear confianza con un desconocido y era pasar tiempo juntos de alguna manera, Chad se fue con Jared al igual que Christian por lo que él creía que el rubio tendría mucho tiempo libre.

\- Asique…- Jensen busco en sus bolcillos las llaves haciendo tiempo para preguntar, para pensar en realidad que podría proponerle hacer estos días.

\- Uh? – es lo más que obtuvo del rubio que subió su texano blanco más arriba para poder verlo mejor.

\- Debo buscar una casa… - dijo para sí mismo antes de que supiera lo que hacia, se froto un ojo, aun poco acostumbrado a no usar los lentes.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Steve salió de sus propios pensamientos para intentar entender al contador.

\- Si bueno, me mudare cerca para poder estar con Jared ¿Sabes? – intentando armar un tema de conversación fluido, viendo los papeles de las casas que con Jared habían estado seleccionando juntos en el asiento trasero del auto.

\- Oh… - eso sorprendió a Steve, pero también parecía que lo ponía triste al mismo tiempo.

\- Si bueno, quiero darle una oportunidad a esto y si estoy tan lejos no creo que funcione. – Jensen se balanceo sobre sus pies, sus manos aun en los bolcillos, Steve mirándole sin entender ni una sola de su intenciones, todas las palabras llevándole a pensar en Christian de una manera u otra.

\- Me alegra saber que Jared encontró a alguien bueno en ti Jensen, enserio, pero no se por qué me dices esto. – saber que para Jared funcionaria, que están bien juntos y se darán una "oportunidad" solo hacía que su pecho doliera.

\- Bueno, sí, lo siento, esperaba que quieras acompañarme a mirar casas, en realidad iba a hacerlo antes, pero no parecías estar muy animado y como todos ya se fueron me quede pensando que debía preguntarte, sé que no somos amigos ni nada, pero eres amigo de Jared, Jared te estima y me gustaría que al menos podamos ser amigo y si buscamos casa juntos podríamos…- Steve frunce el ceño mientras Jensen habla rápidamente en un mar de intenciones que se disparan en muchas direcciones.

\- Me mareas…- dijo cortando el hilo de palabras que Jensen pretendía seguir explicando.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Iré, ok iré… todo eso, son muchos puntos de vista juntos que me marean. – Steve le dice con el ceño fruncido. Y Jensen mira el auto y a el no sabiendo porque le marea.

\- Ok… ¿subes? – Jensen apunta con la mirada al auto y espera su respuesta la cual se escucha uno o dos minutos después.

\- ¿Qué, ahora mismo?- Steve se sorprende y mira a los ojos verdes que parecen no entenderle para nada.

\- Bueno si… tengo dos que debería ir a ver en una hora, otra en hora y media y si salimos ahora… - tal vez él está presionando mucho al hombre que se sostiene con las muletas, pero como siempre dice y hace su hermana, salir de la zona de confort hace que las cosas se vean diferentes.

\- Ok, ok no hace falta que me expliques todos los porqués y razones. – Steve empieza a rodear el auto lentamente y mete las muletas en el asiento de atrás antes de subirse

\- De acuerdo. – Jensen sube frotándose las manos en el jean gastado que Jared le dio para cambiarse esos días.

\- ¿Me compraras el almuerzo no? – la sonrisa de Jensen distiende a Steve cuando ve la preocupación en el rostro de arriero por la comida.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes los arrieros que siempre piensan en comida? – pregunto Jensen al encender el auto y Steve se largó a reír a carcajadas con la mirada verde incrédula sobre él.

Las opciones se reducen demasiado cuando pasan por las manos del vaquero, no sabe porque, pero Steve tiene un ojo crítico sobre las estructuras de cada lugar que han visitado tanto así que lo ha dejado atónito más de una vez durante toda esa semana; lo que ha ayudado a construir un vínculo en la infinidad de temas que na discutido como sobre los cielos rasos falso que ocultan humedad o moho, sobre tuberías mal colocadas y filtraciones además de los cimientos, muchas conversaciones derivaron también hablador de la familia de Jensen, su hermano y hermana como las parejas de ambos además de sobrinos y padres, Jensen supo que la madre de Steve lo dejo cuando era pequeño y se sintió mal por sacar a relucir su perfecta convivencia con los suyos.

Solo que Steve lo detuvo inmediatamente, le explico que él no siente rencor con nadie que pueda compartir su vida con la familia, de hecho le entusiasma mucho oír de las familias de otros, y algún día quiere tener una familia, y si eso no sucede adoptar algún niño que quiera tener un padre con muchos tíos ruidosos, Jensen empieza a reír muy fuerte en medio del parque, le gustaba conocer más a Steve que lo mira reírse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las preguntas se desvían a cuales fueron sus las relaciones más duraderas por alguna razón, y los dos no encuentras ningún punto medio, Jensen ha tenido muchas decepciones y Steve no a congeniado con nadie al punto de realmente salir por más de unos días, nadie nunca le pregunta nunca por su familia o la falta de esta, solo quieren divertirse y pasar un buen rato, Jensen asiente ante esto, acentuando que es difícil el encontrar interés real.

Ambos comen un sándwich enorme en la plaza más grande de Austin cerca de un lago artificial, el día esta esplendido y no hace tanto calor como los días anteriores, el sonido de ellos disfrutando de su sexto almuerzo juntos es lo único que llena el espacio por un largo rato. Jensen aún tiene dudas que no sabe cómo abordar, ha notado que a Steve le cuesta procesar algunas preguntas o entender algunos conceptos de los valores de bienes raíces que el maneja para ver cuál casa es más conveniente comprar o reformar, pero es rápido para otras cosas, cosas que parece haber estado pensado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Steve? –

\- ¿Yeah? – dice con la boca llena de res y cebollas caramelizadas con bacón.

\- ¡Puedo preguntar algo?

\- Si, si no es sobre como los impuestos inmobiliarios de los distritos funcionan por cada compra, puedes preguntar lo que sea. – Jensen sonríe y le da un codazo en el brazo que sostiene la cerveza, recuerda como el día anterior él estuvo tratando de explicarle los pros y los contras de ello.

\- ¿Estas enojado con Christian? – Steve deja de masticar, deja de mirar a su alrededor, solo se congela unos segundos para luego tratar de tragar saliva, respirar hondo para no ahogarse con la comida que tiene en la boca antes de mirarlo.

\- Que tiene que ver eso con esto…-

\- Nada, no quiero que lo tomes como una intrusión… yo…- Jensen vio la gélida mirada y parecía que le sujeto amigable y cálido de hacia segundo atrás había pereció brutalmente por este otro sujeto que lo miraba como si tuviera cuchillos en los ojos.

\- No uses palabras complicadas Jensen, que es lo que quieres, se directo. – Steve se había erguido y le miraba sin siquiera pestañear.

\- Ok…yo me considero tu amigo. Y los días anteriores a que Jared se fuera tu estuviste distante, y sé que no es por Chad porque Chad te ha seguido a donde fuera que vayas sin siquiera decir nada, y cuando estábamos con Jared todo parecía bien, pero apenas Christian aparecía en la mesa tú te ibas y Chad contigo y sé que me estoy enredando, pero… - Jensen no podía simplemente decirlo.

\- Eso no es ser directo a mi parecer Jensen. - Steve deja la cerveza a un lado y termina de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca.

\- Lo que quiero decir, ¿Paso algo entre Christian y tú? ¿Algo malo? –

\- Yo no sé lo que fue…él dijo muchas cosas que yo me creí y que quería asimilar porque, quería responderle de alguna manera, ser sincero con lo que él me decía y provocaba en mí, pero.. tu sabes. Yo nunca he estado con un hombre sabes, siempre fui muy básico en el sexo, en las relaciones, en los amigos, jamás había conocido un hombre que se excitase con otro hasta Jared...- Jensen lo miro pasmado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par hablando las cosas que ni Steve sabía que estaba sacando de su interior. – Me tomo tiempo entenderlo, nunca sentí rechazo, o asco como Luke hace, y cuando Christian me beso por primera vez yo solo me desmaye…- Steve parecía angustiado frotando sus manos vacías entre sus rodillas y lo que Jensen esperaba era que mostrara algún signo de vergüenza, pero fue todo lo contrario, parecía dolido por algo más.

\- ¿A ti no te gusto que te besara? ¿es eso? – Steve alzo su mirada a él con una ceja arriba y soltó el aire.

\- No… el me beso más unos días después, cuando tú fuiste por Jared al pub, pero no es eso… -

\- Steve puedes contarme, soy tu amigo o al menos así me considero, solo si tú quieres.

\- Él no me forzó a nada si eso es lo que te estas imaginando… - Jensen se relajó internamente su mente aliviado de que eso si le entendiera a la primera insinuación, se había desviado por caminos muy oscuros que por suerte pudo sacudir de su cabeza.

\- Ok…

\- El beso a alguien más, yo… aún estaba asimilando lo que dijo que me quería y que no podía dejar de pensar en mí, porque me quería como más que un amigo y fui a decirle... no sé qué fui a decirle la verdad, después de que lo vi en las caballerizas besando a Luke todo lo que había empezado a sentir solo se borro de mi cabeza y me dejo este dolor… - Steve se froto el pecho con el puño cerrado tragando saliva como si le costara recordar lo que vio y Jensen sintió la tristeza del desencanto que Steve le comentaba

\- Espera, ¿Luke? El tipo que acosa a Jared por ser gay ¿el homofóbico?- Steve lo miro y asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Muy seguro como que sus manos estaban por todo Luke y Luke le respondía de igual modo. – Steve frunció el señor no sabía porque insistía tanto en eso, y sintió que no le creía.

\- ¿Enserio? – la cara de incredulidad de Jensen empezó a molestar a Steve y este lo miro enojado. – No, no te lo tomes a mal, yo te creo es solo que… ¿Christian no dijo nada cuando los vistes? - pregunto

\- Sí, pero no es excusa para lo que hizo…- Steve aparto la mirada de él y miro sus manos.

\- Steve he estado en la misma posición que tu más de una vez, encontrar a la persona con la que salía dándose el lote con un desconocido o peor con algún amigo mío… no es fácil, es cuando uno debe analizar si le perdonas o no y si lo quieres lo suficiente para hacerlo. – Steve volvió su mirada a los ojos verdes que comprensivos le hicieron pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su dolor.

\- No se cómo perdonar algo así, jamás me importo como lo hace ahora, yo… no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por Christian. –

\- No te presiones… veras que si le das tiempo podrás analizar tus propios sentimientos. –

En el camino a colorado…

El rebaño camina sin cesar no había paradas en los primeros días toda la distancia que los animales pudieran aguantar era lo que se recorría los primeros días, eso daba tiempo para muchas cosas, como buscar descarriados, beber algo de café o agua, y sin duda charlas de las cosas más estúpidas que uno puede hacer a lo largo de su vida, es así como se confía en los compañeros con los que convives más de veinticuatro horas al día en ese trabajo.

\- ¿¡Qué hiciste que!? - el grito estrepitoso de Jared lo escucho medio ganado como el resto de sus hombres, Chris cabalgaba a su lado mientras avanzaban tranquilamente.

\- No sé por qué lo hice ¿Ok? Me olvide por completo que estaba por empezar algo con Steve y que solo estaba esperando su respuesta…- Christian se recargo sobre la cril del caballo, intentando que la tierra decidiera tragarlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los tíos?- Jared pregunto exaltado aun no salía de su estupefacción mirándolo de arriba abajo con la boca completamente abierta desconociendo completamente a su amigo.

\- ¿Puedes parar? No es como si fuera sacrilegio o hubiera lanzado una bomba nuclear. – Christian le mira ofuscado y con vergüenza en su rostro otra cosa que deja boquiabierto a Jared.

\- ¿Hace cuánto…? - se retira el texano para poder concentrarse y pasa su mano por su cabello porque el flequillo húmedo por la traspiración se le pega al rostro antes de volverse a colocar el sombrero.

\- ¿Hace cuánto qué? – y no está mirando, intenta no hacerlo porque siente como la vergüenza de al fin estar exteriorizando esto es demasiada para él y siente las mejillas ardidas.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estas arrastrándole el ala a Steve? – Jensen le da un golpe en el hombro para que reaccione y que le mire cuando le dice cosas tan importantes.

\- ¿Arrastrando…? Estás loco, yo no hago eso, yo fui… lo bese y le dije que quería estar con el…- y no sería tan difícil si el recordar cada contacto con él, lo tuviera tan presente, pudiendo aun percibirlo junto a él.

\- Ok, tú "no" has estado tratando de seducir a Steve por ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Jared aún está tratando de poner a ambos hombres juntos en su mente, solo que los ha visto tirarse a tantas mujeres diferentes que le cuesta asimilarlo, incluso solo con su imaginación.

\- ¿Acaso eso importa? – espeta Christian.

\- Si mucho. – responde sin tapujos Jared. - Más aún si asaltaste a Luke poco después y encima de todo este se dejó, o lo disfruto o lo que sea…- se explicó, otro hecho que lo tenía atónito.

\- ¡Yo no lo asalte! ¿Que soy un pervertido ahora? – se quejó, Jared era tan ruidoso que seguro más de uno ya había parado la oreja y no se refería al ganado.

\- Entiendes que lo que hiciste aclaro un montón de cosas sobre el chiflado ese, Una lástima que Steve te agarrara en el momento… - Jared contemplo la posibilidad de que Steve nunca se hubiese enterado.

\- Aun no sé de qué demonios estás hablando, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

\- Tiene que, porque…- Jared estaba por terminar la frase cuando su amigo termino la frase.

\- Porque Steve si te quiere…- Chad interrumpió la charla colocándose junto al caballo de Chris, mientras se prendía un cigarrillo.

\- Disculpa. - Chris le miro como si no lo conociera.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca lo he visto llorar? – comento Chad unos segundos después exhalando el humo, con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir más miserable, pero el arriero tenía una actitud que ambos hombres miraron sorprendidos era casi taciturno de lo que ambos vaqueros recuerdan de su amigo.

\- ¿El lloro? - Jared recalco en voz suave mientras la cara de Christian empalidecía incapaz de replicar, solo pudo mirar la crin de su caballo.

\- Lo conozco desde niño, la casa de acogida donde él vivía estaba enfrente a la mía y nunca lo vi llorar. – reforzó sus palabras.

\- ¿Por eso no me has hablado los últimos dos días? - pregunta Christian a Chad y los ojos claros le miran intentando ver a través de él, intentando entrever en sus palabras si hay verdadera preocupación por el hombre que dejaron en el rancho.

\- Por eso y porque quería darte de golpes por engañarlo con ese pedazo de basura, pero eso tampoco me corresponde…- Chad mordisqueo el filtro del cigarrillo y lo pego a la comisura derecha de su boca mirando el horizonte.

\- Yo no lo engañe, fui un imbécil, si, quería poner en su lugar a Luke de una vez, pero los golpes parecían no tener ningún peso para corregirlo y solo me vino a la cabeza eso. – Chad lo miro con los parpados caídos como si no se creyera que el castaño no entiende que lo que hizo fue engañarlo.

\- Eres un idiota. – sentencia como último dándole galope al caballo para alejarse de ellos dos.

\- ¡Cállate! - le grita Christian y se saca el sombrero para darse el solo un golpe en la pierna con él.

La primera noche que se detuvieron Jared empezó un fuego apare de los otros arrieros los cuales parecían estar todos alzados e insinuándosele a cada rato, Christian se fue con él y cuando estaba a punto de cenar, Chad dejo caer su montura y su manta junto al fuego, comieron la rasión que el cocinero les dio y permanecieron en silencio, Jared revisaba su celular esperando que tuviese algún tipo de señal pero en medio de la nada eso no era muy factible y se mostraba muy frustrado por lo que solo repaso algunas fotos que se tomó con el rubio la noche anterior a irse, Chad armaba un cigarrillo sentado en su montura, el calor del día había dejado sobre ellos marcas de sol y traspiración, que se enmarcaba más por la tierra que el ganado había levantado a su paso.

No había mucho que decir luego de semejante confesión que se dio a dos horas de salir del rancho, Jared se reservó su punto de vista porque seguía aturdido, no es que le pareciera mal o difícil de aceptar pero sí que después de tantos años juntos Christian hubiera decido ahora que lo que quería era a Steve… lo perdió más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado por lo que se recostó en su manta mirando el cielo nocturno y pensó en ellos un largo rato, lo que hacían juntos, en que coincidían, porque coincidían.

Chad por otro lado se comportaba como jamás le había visto, serio, apagado y escaso de palabras y bromas absurdas, el castaño lo contemplo un rato mientras este fumaba, Chad jamás tomo lados en ninguna de sus discusiones y han tenido muchas conforme los años pasaban, pero tampoco hubiese imaginado que Chad conocía a Steve desde niño.

Se levantó quedando sentado en su manta y se dirigió a él con palabras sencillas confirmando antes de que Christian estuviera dormido al otro lado del fuego, quería saber si habían ido al mismo colegio, si habían compartido algo más que una clase o dos, pero Chad negó, nunca compartieron escuela ni amigos ni actividades juntos lo cual intrigo más a Jared, Chad termino su cigarrillo y lo aplasto con el taco de la bota, le comento que a Steve lo veía solo de lejos en el porche de la casa de acogida o en el parque cuando fue más grande, Chad era muy rebelde y tampoco iba mucho a la escuela, por lo que si asistían a la misma escuela lo desconocía, él prefería pasársela en el campo de su tío montando a escondidas, por lo cual ahora estaba dando materias de la secundaria.

Jared volvió su vista al fuego como a las brasas y Chad le dio una palmada de revés en el hombro cuando alzo la mirada hacia su otro amigo, y le susurro como si su intención fuese que Christian no escuchase nada, a pesar de que se había recostado sobre su manda del otro lado del fuego y les daba la espalda.

Le conto que Steve estos últimos días estuvo muy triste, demonios, el comparte litera con él, y despertarse en medio de la noche por un hombre grande que llora en la cama de abajo le afecto bastante, entender lo que había pasado con Christian y cuanto le había dolido al rubio fue difícil, le comento que no quería ponerse de un lado o del otro pero tampoco había visto a Steve tan afectado por nadie antes, Jared asintió el los conocía a ambos, saltando de chica en chica sin compromiso real y si Steve veía a la chica con a que se estuvo dando el lote por una semana con otro hombre a él en realidad nunca le afectaba.

El castaño asintió y miro las espaldas de Christian, preguntándose como haría para arreglar esto porque el mismo no tenía ni idea.

Tener que esperar cuarenta y tres días más para volver a ver a Steve era en lo único que el arriero podía pensar, repasando su error una y otra vez, sabiendo que Steve estaba confundido y herido por su casusa era peor, la culpa se alimentaba de su ser como una alimaña, recordándole que solo él tenía la culpa de todo eso.

En Austin, Jensen llevo a casa de sus padres a Steve por una comida familiar a la que no podia faltar, el vaquero no estaba muy seguro de eso y solo acepto ir porque en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer en el rancho además de que le habían dado el alta médica el día anterior, sin trabajo en el rancho que no le tomase más de medio día, Jensen era lo único que lo distraía de extrañar a sus amigos y a Christian muy a su pesar.

Lo que se suponía una reunión era una fiesta de cumpleaños para el menor de los sobrinos de Jensen, la casa estaba llena de gente y de niños corriendo por doquier, globos de colores, guirnaldas y golosinas que estaban distribuidas con tal detalle que se quedó mirando toda la ambientación un largo rato, Jensen lo presento con su padre y de inmediato preguntaron si él era Jared por lo que negó apresurado acotando que Jared estaba en una barriada de ganado cruzando colorado.

Conoció mucha gente esa tarde, amigos y padres de otros niños, hermanos y primos, cuando pudo hacerse a un lado para observar la fiesta y la alegría que rodeaba a todos de manera tan particular, se sentó a beber una cerveza pensando en lo mucho que le gusta todo eso, una casa grande llena de familiares, niños corriendo debajo de las guirnaldas de luces de colores mientras la tarde caía sobre la fiesta.

Se quedó pensando en que si encontrase a una chica con mucha familia podría tener el mismo una familia propia, comprar una casa tal vez no tan bonita o grande, pero podrían fiestas como esta.

La idea lo mortifico más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Jensen caminar con una bandeja llena de porciones de torta con sus respectivas servilletas y un cubierto de plástico, repartiéndolas a todos los invitados.

La idea de Jensen y Jared juntos, rodeados de una familia como esta le hizo experimentar unos celos mezquinos que no quería tener, sacudió su cabeza, se froto los ojos intentando no pensar, no sentir lo solo que se sentía como lo infeliz que sería su futuro sin Christian a su lado.

Porque si hacia eso, si formaba una familia una vida sin él, todo desde ese mismo momento se sentía equivocado y desagradable, cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en la música en el murmullo de la gente, tratando de bloquear también ese pensamiento, intento concentrarse en alguna conversación que fuese legible, pero el sonido cambia y un solo de guitarra suena melancólico.

El conoce la canción es una de la favorita de Christian, "Making Circles" resonó de fondo estrujando su pecho y el padre de Jensen salió de entre la gente con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y no se percató de lo que hacía hasta que tomo a su mujer, le dio la vuelta repentinamente, y se puso a bailar esa canción con ella, las luces principales se apagaron y los niños voltearon a ver a la pareja en el medio del jardín.

Mas guirnaldas se encendieron y todos podían ver lo que significaba para ellos esa canción, como ese momento, Jensen ávido como su padre salió de la nada para sentarse a su lado, recargándose en su hombro, le dijo que esta canción les recordaba todo lo que habían superado, Steve no lo comprendió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con el ceño fruncido.

Él le explico que cuando era más niño los vio divorciarse, los vio necesitarse y los vio enamorarse nuevamente, todo lo que parecía querer separarlos terminaba uniéndolos, todos los conflictos que alguna vez tuvieron los dejaron atrás porque simplemente la idea de no estar al lado del otro era peor que cualquier error o cualquier herida que se hubiesen hecho entre sí.

Cuando la canción termino el ambiente mágico se rompió y todos empezaron a aplaudir, su corazón le pesaba en el pecho además de la angustia no le dejaba respirar, la necesidad de ser sostenido en un fuerte abrazo le cerro la garganta, toda la fortaleza que había tratado de mantener hasta ese momento se veía destruida por la necesidad de ver a Christian, de tenerlo junto a él, presiono el cuello de la botella entre sus dedos, y se negó a sí mismo.

Intentando levantar sus muros de nuevo con la imagen de Chris y Luke, pero simplemente se estaba desvaneciendo de su mente, los detalles, los impulsos y las palabras susurradas que se dedicaban, lo único que permanecía anclado en su mente eran los toques de esas manos sobre su cuello mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar al besarlo, de cómo lo acunaba en sus brazos cuando le hablaba.

Jensen froto su espalda buscando que le preste atención, volteo a verle y su expresión preocupada le hacía saber que podía ver su angustia y su desmoralizado interior, quería irse y le pidió a su amigo si podía ir a su casa, esa que aún no vendía a falta de encontrar otra más cerca del rancho, el contador asintió con una sonrisa tierna y despidiéndose rápidamente de todos lo saco de allí


	11. Chapter 11

_Disculpen que no actualice antes... saludos a todos y gracias green eye por siempre acordarte de mi BESOS._

Nada de esto era sano en ningún aspecto, el rancho se sentía como si fuera un lugar fantasma tan extraño como si acabase de entrar a trabajar ayer y no hubiese nadie que con una sonrisa mirándole para hacerle sentir mejor, decirle que es lo que sigue en el trabajo diario, por lo que con las miradas distantes de Morgan es que se pregunta qué demonios pasa con él, si es su jefe, pero le eriza los cabellos de la nuca, prácticamente solo han hablado una vez desde que entro al rancho hace cuatro años y lo contracto, a partir de allí siempre ha estado al corriente de las cosas por intermediarios.

El siempre lo tomo como que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, no se metía en problemas, no llamaba la atención por nada en particular y hacia su trabajo a la par de todos, se consideraba el empleado ideal de un rancho polifacético, con la falta de la mitad del ganado del que siempre dispone, fue recorriendo la hacienda solo para dar una mano en recolección de frutos y manejando la máquina de arado, nada complicado nada que Chris no le hubiera explicado desde los primeros días.

Muerde de nuevo su labio inferior, de nuevo recordando las palabras de ese hombre como le fue introduciendo cada una de las actividades del rancho, a las personas de allí para que todos sin excepción supieran quien era el, le gustaría no darse cuenta de que lo extraña, de que quiere escuchar como dirige su voz hacia él, el sonido calmo, áspero para algunos, corpulento para otros, pero el solo sacude su sombrero en su muslo al bajar del tractor al medio día, se sube a su caballo dejándole las llaves a Jhoana y se encamina hacia la base estratégica del rancho.

Le toma media hora llegar con el caballo a galope, haciéndole dar ese extra ejercicio que no tiene desde que se fue el ganado y no puede perseguir becerros rebeldes, desde la montura de su caballo ve que el auto de Jensen aún no está frente a las barracas por lo que le da tiempo a dejar su caballo en las caballerizas, Morgan está allí mirándole de nuevo, le está empezando a afectar que su mirada este clavada en el cuándo se cruzan.

Siente que está tratando de sacarle algo de información solo con mirarlo de ese modo, también se le cruza por la cabeza que lo vigila porque no ha podido estar en la arriada, también puede que crea que se pasa toda la jornada con la pansa al sol como los cerdos ya que no se ha reportado con él ni una sola vez desde que todos se marcharon, eso le hace pensar que han pasado casi tres semanas desde que se fueron, y faltan casi tres mas.

No ha notado que se ha quedado mirando el a Morgan esta vez, sentado en su montura justo enfrente del corral donde los jinetes amansan los corceles más jóvenes, el polvo esta por doquier cuando el animal corre, los hombres trepados al alto corral y su jefe en medio de todos ellos vestidos todo de negro como si fuera la misma parca esperando que alguno de ellos de un jalón equivocado una vuelta cruzada debajo del animal y muera.

Retira la mirada solo cuando escucha la voz de Jensen repetir su nombre alto y claro desde su auto, él le da la señal a su caballo golpeando levemente el vientre del animal y se dirige hasta el ignorando como el jefe ve que su contador personal y uno de sus hombres parecen estar frecuentándose más de la cuenta estas semanas.

\- Ford… - dice al muchacho que se encarga de mantener todas las carrileras para la monta en estado óptimo, alza la cabeza y suelta todo para ir hasta donde está el, subiéndose hasta el último tablón del corral.

\- ¿Si jefe? – le dice el chico, Morgan sonríe de lado porque de algún modo le hace acordar a el cuándo era un niño.

\- Dime si no me equivoco, pero ¿Acaso no estaba mi contador saliendo con Padalecki? - el chico frunce el ceño pensando y el con un solo movimiento de cabeza, y el chico mira a donde los dos hombres están parados uno al lado del otro, apoyando sus codos en el capo del auto con el caballo esperando a aun lado.

\- Oh si, Jensen… él fue el que llevo a Steve a que le den el alta, creo que le está ayudando a buscar una casa más cerca del rancho para cuando Jared vuelva…- el chico sonríe en su dirección inocencia destilando por todos lados y Morgan no puede resistir el revolverle el cabello.

\- Oh si, debe ser eso. – dice prendiéndose un cigarrillo cuando nota como Luke se baja del caballo, el corcel camina lejos de él ya más distendido con la cabeza agachas lejos de él, y Collin solo se retira a seguir con sus deberes.

\- Dieciséis cabezas domadas antes del almuerzo. - dice al subirse a la cerca junto a Morgan que termina por pasarle el cigarrillo después de la primera pitada.

\- Deberían ser veinte dos y lo sabes…- Morgan le dice con una sonrisa de lado, sabiendo que eso molestara al muchacho y este le mira para protestar cuando nota que está sonriéndole en su dirección.

\- Vete al diablo. - da una pitada e intenta relajar un poco su cuerpo mientras otro de sus compañeros intenta hacer entrar a otra yegua al corral, la cual relincha y parece tener más energía que los previos animales.

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mi…- le hombre se mete un palillo a la boca y empieza a moverlo en la comisura de su boca.

\- Estoy ocupado. - le dice aun con el hielo en la voz.

\- Me importa un carajo. Quiero que vayas detrás de Ackles y veas cual casa va a comprar…- Luke alza la cabeza viendo a lo lejos como el rubio se separa de Steve llevando el caballo a la caballeriza y de vuelta a mirar a Morgan como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Por qué mierda querías que haga algo así? - le dice porque no sale de su incredulidad, sabiendo en realidad lo que paso entre el amigo- amante de Steve y el.

\- Porque sé cuáles son mis intereses y que me conviene para el rancho, y tengo que saber dónde estará viviendo mi nuevo contador y si me conviene su nueva locación o no. – Morgan parece estar sobre analizando las cosas y Luke no sabe que pensar con esa expresión que tiene al ver como Ackles está esperando por el arriero.

\- Eres un desquiciado del control, no puedes simplemente meterte en la vida de todos como una puta sombra asechando. – Morgan mastica su palillo y entrecierra lo ojos dándole miedo a Luke por un momento.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, no se está tanto tiempo en el negocio como yo lo estoy sin saber dónde está cada uno de mis empleados. – es oscura la manera de responderle y a pesar del intenso sol sobre su cabeza y como los texanos protegen la línea d su ojos de él, el aun siente como se desliza un helado escalofrió por su espalda con la manera de hablar de Morgan Dean Jeffrey.

Jensen esta con el aire acondicionado a tope, y sube su mano hasta hace unas semanas tenía sus anteojos en un tic que no puede sacudirse, los extraña, extraña tener que acomodarlos a cada rato incluso limpiar el cristal, pero por otro lado es liberador, sin dejar de lado que se sentía mas el mismo con el peso del marco apoyado sobre su tabique, Steve sube al auto en ese instante con una ola de calor externo pegado a su cuerpo, la camisa verde oscura limpia y unos vaqueros negros nuevos que son bastante entallados, cree que hasta el cinturón es lo mas consistente que esos jeans.

El rubio tenía el cabello suelto y el tejano negro combinando con su topa, ambos se miran y la preocupación en el rostro de Jensen es muy evidente por lo que el arriero solo le da un golpe leve con el dorso de su mano en el brazo para que arranque el auto, desde que le sugirió no ir a buscar casa ese día, para pasar el viernes relajándose en alguna confitería o tal vez ir a tomar un helado, solo que no creyó que Steve cambiaría su agenta de relajación por una película de la qua no estaba seguro de querer ver y menos en su compañía, para después terminar en un sitio como ese tampoco.

El suspira todo el camino a la ciudad, compran los boletos y mientras esperan a entrar a la función aprovechan para comer algo de pescado y papas fritas en el parque.

\- No quiero hacer esto…- Jensen le dice con preocupación, cree que en realidad ni siquiera lo haría con su propio novio y si su pareja algún día se lo propone no está seguro de poder decirle que no, ahora que la culpa de hacer esto con Steve le aceche.

\- Es solo una película Jensen…- espeta despreocupado.

\- Es una película gay, porno gay Steve, no es cualquier película. - susurra, pero con fuerza de ser claro con el arriero.

\- No tengo otra manera de despejar mis dudas, ¿Tú tienes una mejor manera de despejar mis dudas? - le mira con la mirada tan elocuente y sincera que Jensen aparta sus ojos de el y se agarra la cabeza.

\- No… ¿Pero no puede hacerlo como el resto del mundo? – replica en un chillido bajo y apagado.

\- Y como lo hace el resto del mundo Jensen porque si no te has dado cuenta esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. - le dice ya exasperándose, metiéndose una gran cantidad de papas fritas en la boca y comiendo con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Pues por internet? A escondidas de otros… revisando kinks en el fan fiction, solo buscan alguien remotamente atractivo de la pantalla grande o chica y listo, porno gay por todos lados. – Steve le mira sin saber de qué demonios le habla, pero declina bufando antes de contestar.

\- ¿Una computadora? Ni lo sueñes esos aparatos me odian, una vez quise usar el laptop de Chad y este exploto por tanto virus y páginas y no sé qué mierda más, Chad casi me degüella y tuve que devolverle todo el dinero que gasto en ella. – Jensen le mira pasmado, pero puede ser que Steve no se lleve con la tecnología ni siquiera tiene un teléfono celular.

\- Dios… ¿Y lo del club? ¿Realmente debemos ir al club? - Jensen está hiperventilando, la primera vez que fue a un club fue con su hermana de 18 que lo arrastro hasta allí literalmente y el tenia veinte años, quedo marcado de por vida.

\- Es otro de los interrogantes que tengo, quiero saber que pasa conmigo cuando alguien más intente besarme o tocarme…- Jensen voltea a verlo en ese instante, sabiendo que el resto de la oración es '…como Christian y si reaccionaria igual o no', pero el solo puede tragar y asentir.

\- ¿Me prometes que solo estaremos una hora máximo? - le dice tratando de calmarse a pesar de que su corazón este desbocándose por la proximidad de una película porno en una pantalla de casi siete metros de largo y cuatro de alto.

\- Claro, nunca necesite más de quince minutos para ligar con alguien, los hombres no son tan diferentes ¿No? – los ojos celestes le miran y Jensen solo suelta el aire con pesadez.

\- No lo sé, la última vez que fui a un club terminé rodeado y mi hermana no podía apartarlos de mi… - la derrota en su voz hace abrir los ojos de Steve aún más por el comentario.

\- ¿Tan mal fue? – pregunto preocupado d que tenga que agarrarse a golpes por apartar a algún tipo de Jensen, porque si algo le pasaba a Jensen estaba seguro de que Jared lo empalaba, y no en el buen sentido.

\- Horrible… nunca había tenido tantas manos sobándome el trasero y a polla a la vez, casi me desmayo. –

\- ¿Que hizo tu hermana? -

\- Comenzó a bajarles los pantalones a todos uno por uno y al verse expuestos dejaron suficiente lugar para sacarme de allí. – Jensen habla entre sus manos.

Luke los miraba de lejos esperando que se movieran, tenía su entrada de cine en la mano y la incomodidad estaba erizándole la piel, él sabía perfectamente que no tenía por qué entrar a ver ese tipo de le película por nadie, por más que Morgan le dijera que no los perdiera de vista ni un segundo, especificando que quiere saber si Jensen estaba engañando a Jared con Steve, su respuesta inmediata fue '¿Me estas jodiendo? No quiero saber nada de esas interacciones que…' y Morgan había golpeado el tope de su cabeza con el puño a modo de correctivo, añadiendo que le importaba un carajo lo que él quisiera, si los veía meterse a un motel o a un sex-shop le daba igual él debía estar justo detrás de ellos y no apartar su ojos de ellos.

Estaba sudando como un cerdo y no porque el sol estuviera abrazando a esas horas de la tarde, pero no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, está sucio y cubierto de traspiración en el momento que tomo las llaves de la camioneta de Morgan y condujo a unos cien metros del auto del contador, suda porque no quiere ver nada remotamente gay en ninguna pantalla, ni rodearse de gente que eta allí para disfrutar de un show de ese tipo, el corazón no deja de acosarlo, y no sabe si es miedo o entusiasmo, jamás había sentido así por hacer algo tan estúpido.

Se paralizo en el segundo que los vio moverse, miro el tiket, luego su reloj y era casi hora de la función, la desesperación de querer huir subiéndole por el cuerpo como si fuese la marea. Logro moverse cuando se percató de que los estaba perdiendo de vista cuando se adentraron en la calla principal, la misma que da a un sendero de dos callejones para llegar a ese cine, la amenaza de Morgan sobándole los hombros como si estuviera a punto de salir al cuadrilátero, jamás en su vida las botas le pesaron tanto, pero logro llegar hasta allí, con un semblante inexpresivo y entregar su entrada al hombre entrado en año en la puerta.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero pudo distinguir a Steve retirándose el sombrero a unos veinte pasos de él, eligiendo asiento con el contador, solo había unas pocas personas más, y decidió colocarse atrás de todo donde aún podía ver la cabeza de ambos y lejos de cualquiera que decidiera acercársele, su jefe le exigió que sea discreto, le obligo a repetir con la mano firmemente apoyada en su nuca cerrando el amenazante agarre, que no haría ningún tipo de escándalo, que él se enteraría si o hacia y lo pondría a ordeñar sementales para la cría de los próximos meces.

Las luces bajaron aún más mientras la pantalla parecía desear arrancar con la película, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo duraría, o cuánto podría resistir de ver o escuchar nada sobre eso solo esperaba que sea rápido y que no pudieran verle al salir de allí, o salir antes que ellos y no ser notado.

Pero lo primero que vio fue los nombres de los actores con sus imágenes rodeadas de estrellas que giraban a su alrededor, parpadeo confundido porque esos tipos eran tipos muy normales, del tipo normal que ve todos los días, miro su tiket pensando que se había asustado por nada y que solo era una película normal, pero el papelito decía claramente Porn Gay Movie Salón Luxx Especial "Colby Keller".

Y al levantar la mirada de su tiket el cual tuvo que maniobrar para poder verlo en la oscuridad, el hombre que cepillaba un Mustang negro era abrazado por la espalda hasta que el otro hombre empezó a frotar su entrepierna, cada bello de su nuca se erizo, como un escalofrió que le sacudió el cuerpo, pero no podía sacar la vista de la pantalla, ojos completamente abiertos y boca seca, cuando escena tras escena, entre sonidos húmedos y jadeos llenaron cada rincón del lugar sin que pudiera retirar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Removiéndose incomodo en la butaca noto repentinamente que golpeaba un codo en el asiento continuo y miro a su derecha notando apenas la figura de otro hombre con un texano al igual que él y la piel empezó a hervirle de repente, si no fuese porque la persona a la que le recordaba esa figura estaba en medio de la intensa oscuridad estaba a kilómetros de distancia se hubiera quedado en el lugar cuando sintió la mano pesada apoyarse en su muslo y deslizarse hacia arriba con una sola clara intención.

Tomo la mano en el segundo para removerla dejando en claro que no le interesaba cuando el inequívoco gemido de la penetración se hizo carne viva en cada nervio de su espalda, volteando a ver por el rabillo del ojo en primer plano el hombre de cabello claro penetraba al otro sobre unos atados de heno, el labio le tembló sin darse cuenta de que aún no soltaba la mano del desconocido a su lado.

Salto en su sitio cuando el brazo de aquel extraño que se posó sobre sus hombros, estaba por golpearlo cuando escucho su voz pegada a su oído.

\- Cálmate, no hace nada que no quieras… - eso lo detuvo en seco, ¿Conocía esa voz? Intento ver su rostro ahora demasiado cerca para poder identificarlo.

\- No estoy interesado… - él se alejó todo lo que pudo, pero el hombre cerro el brazo y su boca termino de nuevo en su oído.

\- Hey… se nota que es la primera vez que vienes, pero tengo que decirte que te tienen marcado… mejor quédate conmigo solo así…- le dijo tomando la mano que lo mantenía quieto sobre su pierna girándola y tomándola con gentileza en la suya. - Generalmente los que se sientan atrás de todo están buscando una orgía silenciosa, un poco de exhibicionismo y voyerismo, pero si nos ven juntos pensaran que estamos junto y no se acercaran a nosotros. – intento explicarse con la mayor parsimonia del mundo al notar la intensa tensión en todo el cuerpo del vaquero a su lado.

\- Mientes, si no que hacia tu aquí…- le dice intentando que su cuerpo deje de temblar por los sonidos y las miradas que ahora después de esto está notando hacia ellos.

\- Yo vine por una mamada gratis, pero parecías tan… conmocionado. Solo quería probar si estabas aquí por accidente o no. - el calor del aliento de ese hombre empezaba a crisparle la piel, y no estaba demasiado seguro si le incomodaba o lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿Quién demonios hace un show como este adrede? - le dice tratando de no mirar la pantalla, ahora más concentrado en el movimiento que había en las butacas frente a él, hombres pasando agachados a reunirse con otro y mirando hacia ellos ocasionalmente, sintiendo como la espina le temblaba y la mano de ese hombre froto su camisa a modo de calmarlo…

\- Sube tu pie aquí…- le dice soltando su mano y bajándola hasta el reverso de su rodilla para que coloque el pie sobre el asiento frente a ello. – Listo dejaran de mirarnos por un rato. – sentencio suavemente.

\- Porque demonios alguien haría nada de esto justo aquí…- volvió a protestar.

\- No lo sé… ¿La emoción de que los descubran? ¿Adrenalina? ¿Placer…? - Luke ya desconocía sus propios latidos, se sentía en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, sin manera de controlarlo. – Cuál es tu nombre por cierto…- pregunta casualmente y su sangre parce empezar a correr más rápido, inseguro de porque querría saber algo de él.

\- ¿Es acaso importante? - renegaba de sí mismo, porque estaba permitiendo a este tipo tanta cercanía, o aún más importante porque le permitía hablarle tan cerca del oído.

\- Para mí lo es, pero si quiere me marcho y dejo que te coman los lobos…- el cambio de tonalidad en su voz, le espanto ver que retiraba su brazo de él y que alguien más se le acercase por estar vigilando a esos dos, sintiéndose expuesto de repente.

\- Mi nombre es Luke…- le dijo poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de ese hombre, una chaqueta de cuero bajo su tacto, los cabellos oscuros ondeando alrededor de su rostro, pudiendo ver algunas facciones más al estar más expuesto a la luz del proyector.

\- Un gusto…- el hombre se pasa la mano por el cabello tirándolo hacia atrás y vuelve a rodearlo con el brazo haciendo que recargue la espalda sobre su pecho esta vez, el buscaba él apoya brazos que dividía el asiento y no podía sentirlo entre ellos. – sube el pie al asiento Luke… y soy Edgar, por cierto, Edgar Ramírez. - Luke se retiró el texano sintiendo como empezaba a traspirar e intento mantener la calma mientras otro corto empezaba a rodar.

\- Bancey…- acoto intentando mantener una conversación normal a pesar de tanta piel expuesta frente a sus ojos y en una pantalla tan grande.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el hombre en un susurro sobre su mejilla.

\- Ese es mi apellido…- volvió a hablar aclarándose la voz intentando que ese tipo de cosas no le alteren, pero si lo hacían, hacían estragos con cada nervio de su cuerpo y se odiaba por ello.

\- Oh. Me encanta este actor…- espeta sobre su oído nuevamente y el que estaba mirando su bota, intentando pensar solo en ella y que debería comprar otro par, el alza la mirada y el hombre de cabello castaño claro está de nuevo en pantalla tirado en un sillón, alguien le habla y él se ríe, y de repente solo está masturbándolo y ese cuerpo empieza a contorsionarse por las atenciones y el tiene que respirar profundamente para que su cuerpo se relaje, pero en realidad solo se tensiona un poco más. – No sé si es su expresión o como se mueve… tal vez es el tono parejo de su piel. - comenta Edgar con una voz sugestiva en su oído, Luke ni siquiera se da cuenta de que a recostado su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

\- Como puede ser un actor, no está interpretando ningún papel solo tiene sexo frente a las cámaras. – dice cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso.

\- No es fácil que se te ponga dura con diez personas alrededor, camarógrafos de diferentes ángulos, diferentes tomas, los iluminadores, los maquillistas, el director, el reparto de cáterin…- replica casi ofendido, Luke lo siente tan relajado y el no puede dejar de pensar que todo su cuerpo está apunto de cortocircuitar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Toda esa gente está allí? - dice con la boca seca y sacudiendo el polvo de la pierna que tiene alzada, intentando distraerse, distraerse, hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea ver la pantalla y tener a ese sujeto hablándole tan de cerca.

\- Sip… ¿Pero, de donde saliste, del chiquero? - protesta Edgar intentando apartar la nube de polvo que se desprendió del hombre en su hombro.

\- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, y si podría decirse así, estaba domando Mustang salvajes hace dos horas…- el mismo, se ahoga un poco al notar que en realidad toda su ropa es un desastre y suelta el aire frustrado.

\- Cambio de escenario interesante el tuyo. - le sonríe volviendo a acomodarse a su lado.

\- Oye las manos…- le dice Luke al notar como apoya su mano sobre su pecho al dejarla caer, ya que el jinete tiene su brazo de almohada.

\- Lo siento, dame tu mano… - Luke que miraba su mano derecha gira para notar como Edgar toma su izquierda.

\- ¿Que? - Luke se quiere levantar cuando nota que tres personas por el lado de Edgar están demasiado cerca y de repente tiene al hombre besándole la mejilla, mandando una descarga por su espalda como un latigazo tembloroso.

\- Tranquilo bebe yo te cuido. - Edgar lo devuelve a su sitio y toma su mano poniéndola sobre su propio muslo.

\- Esos tipos en serio… - es lo único que puede musitar.

\- Shh… mira eso… - Edgar distrae su atención a la pantalla, Colby Keller estaba desarmándose por aquel hombre, su rostro y sus reacciones eran muy intensas, como suave la voz que le hablaba, sintió un sobresalto al sentir a un hombre intentar pasar por donde ellos estaban, llevaban los cinturones sueltos y los pantalones desabrochados, y su corazón golpeo con fuerte la sorpresa, Edgar tomo su pierna y la empujo al otro asiento desocupado sin dejar de tocarlo.

\- Pueden pasar muchachos… - dijo con un tono muy diferente al que usaba para hablarle a él, casi con un poco de veneno en su voz, los hombres asintieron y siguieron su camino. – Ven bebe…- le dice manejándolo para que termine recostado sobre su costado con ambas piernas sobre su regazo.

\- Esto es humillante…-

\- ¿Lo es? -

\- Si, tienen tres hileras de butacas vacías frente a nosotros ¿Y tenían que pasar por aquí? -

\- Niño, no querían pasar querían sexo oral, pero los puse en su lugar no te preocupes. - dice al escuchar cómo se tensa entre sus brazos y aprieta el agarre para que no se escape, Edgar sonriendo porque le parece de lo mas divertido verlo crisparse de ese modo.

\- ¿Como? ¿A eso llamas ponerlos en su lugar? - Luke se incorpora un poco intentando volver a su asiento, pero Edgar vuelve a tirar de el para poner su espalda sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué hubieras echo tú? – le dice esta vez sus labios rosando la sensible piel de su oreja, Luke quería que ya termine el condenado show para poder marcharse de allí sin hacer un gran alboroto.

\- ¿Pegarles por supuesto? – respondió, ya no podía respirar como le gustaría, era incluso estúpido intentar calmarse porque su cuerpo simplemente no le obedecía.

\- ¿Acaso alguien te enseño a ser discreto o siquiera prudente? – Edgar ríe desde el fondo de su garganta y Luke trata de apretar los puños lo más que puede en la impotencia de tener que está allí dejarse cuidar por ese tipejo de otros tipejos, mientras que puede ver filas adelante más cerca de la pantalla como Jensen se remueve incomodo hasta terminar por esconderse en el hombro del arriero.

\- Cállate. - dice enojado, pero soltando su enojo con el aire que sale por su nariz.

\- Me gustaría poder sacar todo ese enojo de tu cuerpo…- Edgar deslizo sus labios sobre la tierna piel del filo de su oreja, sintiendo el calor de la piel de estos, y su garganta se cerró. – Un hombre como tú no debería estar tan enfadado todo el tiempo… - la mano de Edgar deslizándose por su cuello, y Luke rogaba que solo esté intentando estrangularlo, pero solo la deslizo de un lado al otro, acariciándole, usando su pulgar para manipular el ángulo de su rostro.

\- Edgar…- es lo único que salió de su boca, el pecho apretándole en un inmenso nudo, abrió los ojos un poco más y solo podía observar la intensidad de dos hombres teniendo relaciones de la manera en como lo tenía sujeto.

\- ¿Es acaso tan malo? - el rose de su cabello contra su mejilla no le dejo anticipar el rose de los dientes de Edgar sobre su yugular.

Su mente le abofeteo con las imágenes de Kane pegado a su cuerpo, mismo calor, misma parsimonia mientras que la mano de Edgar descendía por su cuerpo para tocarlo justo sobre el cierre de sus vaqueros imperceptible temblando en solo el calor de aquella mano esperando que se pose en él, pero pasando de largo para sujetándolo de la cintura para pegar más sus cuerpos a pesar de estar sentados en las butacas.

Escucho su voz en algún punto no obstante sus parpados pesados solo podían dejar paso a que sus ojos viesen solamente la pantalla, los sonidos húmedos de cada intrusión, la precisión y el esmero animal de invadir cada vez más el canal apretado, los músculos vibrando y jadeando por cada simple contacto directo en el interior del otro cuerpo, las fuentes manos manteniendo el control y el jadeando por como Edgar recorría su torso en un sensual reconocimiento.

La tela sintiéndose áspera en el recorrido de la simple camisa blanca, sus pantalones se sintieron apretados y dolían solo donde le importaba más que Edgar vaya y que simplemente estaba ignorándolo, apretó sus dedos contra la campera de cuero, sin poder siquiera decir que era lo que pasaba con él, sin poder decir que era lo que él deseaba cuando la voz de ese hombre estaba hostigándole obscenamente en el oído, lamiéndolo lenta y suavemente.

Su cabello se pegó a su cien en como su cuerpo simplemente se humedecía por tanto calor que le rodeaba y que irradiaba, fue un segundo, a solo un metro de distancia que vio al contador saliendo del cine, con las manos en el rostro completamente rojo y Steve caminado detrás de el con el rostro con una expresión como la piedra, quiso seguirlos, sintió como su cuerpo intento moverse, pero sus piernas endebles no respondieron.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edgar y empujo tanto como el cuerpo quiso apartarlo, solo pudiendo enroscar sus dedos sobre la chaqueta, esa mano le sorprendió al recorrer su forma meciendo y cerrando su agarre sobre su erección, estaba a punto de soltar su voz por el azote de excitación que le recorría cuando su boca fue cubierta por la del otro hombre, ahogando su gimoteo por esas manos, leves recuerdos de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo se fueron apagando ante la sensación de la humedad de la lengua invadiendo su boca.

Se besaron por lo que le parecieron eones, los labios le dolían pero no podía parar, querría tener ese sabor en su boca todo el tiempo, su piel abusada por la barba del otro hombre ardían, sus dedos enredados en el cabello suave que se ondeaba bajo su tacto, Edgar no dejo de frotarse contra él, de borrar de su mente cual quiere escusa o pensamiento en sus caricias y de la manera que lo tenía abrazado a su cuerpo solo llenándolo de placer, las luces poco a poco se fueron encendiendo y sus ojos al percibiendo esto se abrieron lentamente al hombre frente a él, la sensación de sentirse perdido y expuesto le hizo observar al hombre que le miraba igual de sorprendido.

\- Maldición… eres más apuesto de lo que pensé… - fueron sus suaves palabras, parpadeando lentamente al absorber como ese tipo lo percibía y él podía ver la piel morena y el color intenso de su cabello mientras aun lo tenía entre los dedos, como el contorno ensoñado de sus ojos castaños le miraba afectuoso asustándolo aún más.

Fue puro pánico lo que sacudió su cuerpo cuando esa mano que había estado tocándole se deslizo por su cabello rubio, las cortas uñas rosando su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza, intentando que los mechones lacios queden detrás de su oreja, el movimiento del cine llego a sus oídos y con una vista rápida a su alrededor, se levantó repentinamente y salió de allí de igualmente, podía escuchar al hombre pronunciar su nombre, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, pero sabía lo que era le había pasado en el rancho, era pánico, las calles desfigurándose a su paso, el hielo sobre su piel y la sensación en su estómago como si se le fuera a escapar por la boca.

·············································

Después de tal espectáculo Jensen no dejaba de chillar en el asiento del copiloto, eran entradas las diez de la noche y se dirigían a algún puesto ambulante cerca del lago, había sido demasiado fuerte para el contador, el cual no podía sacarse los anteojo para dejar de ver, abrumado por casa sonido de piel chocando contra piel, cuando el silencio volvió al auto Jensen empezó a mirar a Steve por el rabillo del ojo, el arriero estaba tan serio que parecía un asesino a sueldo con esa mirada fría enfocada en el camino.

\- Steve… - Jensen trago y se acomodó más en el asiento, intentando apaciguar su respiración y su voz.

\- Yeah… - respondió con dejadez desde el fondo de su garganta.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la noche ya estaba ocupando cada pequeño espacio del parque y las luces del lago se veían a la distancia mientras iban avanzando.

\- Si…- Jensen miro al frente y a un lado y volvió a Steve, mordiéndose el labio sin saber que podía preguntar después de toda la faena que habían visto de Colby Keller.

\- ¿Te gusto…? - solo allí los ojos sempiternos le miraron como si fueran el filo de una cuchilla.

\- No lo sé… fue, interesante, y no pude imaginarme a Kane haciendo nada de eso, ni siquiera a mí, la verdad es que ni siquiera me movió un pelo. – el hombre maniobra y estacionan detrás de un hundai azul eléctrico, apaga la ignición y se queda allí unos instantes.

\- Bueno… uhm.. bueno tal vez no eres gay eso es todo. – le dice Jensen quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y soltando el aire para sacar un poco de la tensión que hay en la cabina.

\- Pero lo que sentí cuando Christian me beso, cuando me sostenía contra el… era tan diferente a todo eso… - Steve deja salir alguno de los pensamientos que no han dejado de acompañarle todo este tiempo lejos de su supuesto amigo.

\- Steve no puedes comparar una cosa y la otra. - y Steve volta a verlo con la mano en la manija del auto abriendo la puerta para salir.

\- ¿Porque no? – lo dic como si no supiera la diferencia entre algo de sexo ocasional con una relación sentimental.

\- ¿Porque no? ¿Porque Kane es alguien que te gusta no? Y el sexo porno no es la mejor comparación para una relación real… - Steve le espera que dé la vuelta al auto mientras Jensen le habla.

\- En realidad, no sé si me gusta…- Jensen le mira con los ojos agigantados y Steve se siente culpable por ello. – el… lo quiero sabes, es mi amigo, es un gran tipo, me ayudo a adaptarme al rancho… me gusta pasar el rato con el… - Steve se rasca la nuca y se saca el texano mientras están llegando al puesto donde compran siempre el pescado con papas fritas.

\- Sabes no es necesario que… - Jensen estaba buscando las palabras para poder ayudar a su amigo sin saber cómo veía en realidad Steve a Christian.

\- Y a pesar de todo me dolió tanto…- Jensen se quedó con la frase a mitad de camino sin poder dejar de mirar al arriero. – Intento recordar que era lo que iba a hacer cuando lo fui a buscar a las caballerizas, pero aún se me escapa, incluso ya no tengo tan presente las imágenes de Christian con Luke, solo recuerdo lo que sentí cuando los vi, el dolor en el pecho, como mis piernas no se movían… y estos últimos días, solo puedo recordar la sensación de Chris besándome, eso es lo único que permanece contante en mi cabeza sabes… estoy tan confundido y lo extraño tanto al mismo tiempo… - Steve miro a Jensen cuando sintió a Jensen sosteniéndose de su brazo y suspirando.

\- Cuando lo analizas hablas de un amigo muy importante, cuando lo percibes, tus palabras solo me dicen que estás enamorado de él Steve… terriblemente enamorado de él, y ciertamente el cine porno no va a despejarte las dudas…- Jensen apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Steve mientras caminan, está refrescando cerca del lago y ambos se detienen en la fila del puesto ambulante, esperando su turno para pedir unas porciones.

\- Sí, eso me desilusiono mucho, y no creo que ir a un club ayude tampoco… ¿Quieres pedir y ver una película en tu casa? - Jensen sonríe hacia el y asiente.

\- Eso sería genial… ¿Por cierto cuanto más estarán todos arriando? – Steve suelta el aire y piensa antes de contestarle, contando con los dedos antes de dirigirse a él.

\- Pues tres semanas más. – contesta.

\- Y yo sin casa aun… no sé qué voy a hacer…-

\- Tranquilo, solo tenemos que ver más lugares, tenemos que encontrar algo que este en el radio de media hora de distancia del rancho…- Jensen le mira algo enojado hasta ahora.

\- Si tú lo dices…- Jensen vuelve a colgarse del brazo de Steve pensando en Jared y cuanto lo extraña y como desde que se fue no ha recibido ni un solo mensaje de texto


	12. Chapter 12

Dia tras día el cansancio de la jornada empezaba a calar en los huesos de todos, Chad y Christian apenas si podían separarse de Jared a estas alturas por un incidente entre todos los arrieros; Todo había estallado hace una semana atrás, con una pelea en el grupo de hombres por quien tenía más derecho o no de tener a Jared para un rápido alivio o de obtener todas las atenciones del mismo por el resto del viaje, claro de esto el castaño no tenía idea cuando irrumpió en la pelea junto con Christina su derecha, ambos amigos se quedaron en blanco al saber el porqué del altercado cuando el más viejo de todos ellos escupió el porqué de todo eso, pero inmediatamente Jared miro a Christian y le pregunto directamente si acaso no se habían corrido el rumor de que él estaba con Jensen de novios, su amigo asintió con una mueca disgustada mirando mal al resto de su compañeros.

Solo que de entre los hombres una voz que parecía querer permanecer anónima, protesto porque en un viaje largo como el que hacían no había noviazgo o pareja que valga, Jared lejos de ofenderse se molestó por la manera de objetivizarlo del grupo, como también por etiquetarlo como una revolcada fácil, lo cual no estaba lejos de su antigua realidad, pero que ahora todo era demasiado diferente para seguir con ese comportamiento, por lo que sin tapujo alguno Jared les dijo que eso se había acabado y que el solo tendría relaciones con un hombre y ese era su novio Jensen, pero como la mirada hambrienta no parecía mermar en ninguno de ellos al mirarle, resoplo y empezó a nombrar uno por uno con los que compartió algo y les espeto que se acompañe entre ellos solos porque a él no le tocarían un pelo, a pesar de estar a dos semanas de terminar el trabajo además de que sus necesidades sexuales no eran siquiera importantes en el trabajo o para él.

Claro que fue inocente creer que eso zanjaría el asunto esa noche, cuando uno o dos días después Jared fue sorprendido por la noche por unos compañeros cuando estaba tomando lista y debió romperle la cara a dos de ellos, por eso mismo sus amigos debieron pegarse a su trasero por más que a él no le gustase, vamos, que le puede cuidarse solo siempre lo ha hecho, pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta podía sentir como empezaban a acecharle silenciosamente mientras pasaban los días, a acosarlo en grupos de dos o tres hombres por lo que tuvo que aceptar la continua compañía de sus amigos para poder ocuparse de su trabajo.

Con una tercera parte del ganado entregado y con solo cien cabezas de res para entregar a unos doscientos kilómetros más teniendo una semana para volver, Jared está mirando los papeles de las entregas, corroborando que las fechas estén correctas, firmas por duplicado en el lugar preciso como la cantidad de reses entregadas en ambas entregas, las dos cuentas de Christian y Chad son las mismas por lo tanto todo está en orden, levanta la vista y los hombres están amontonados en diferentes grupos alrededor del ganado y el sol esta en lo más alto, el busca entre ellos a sus amigos, pero solo ve a Chad conversando con otros dos tipos que no recordaba realmente sus nombres.

Con un leve trote en su dirección logro alcanzarlo y le pregunto por Christian, Chad rumio la respuesta con la tira de regaliz rojo en su boca y con un movimiento de su mentón le indico la dirección por donde lo vio marcharse, no lejos había una senda de pinos que se notaban espesos y bajos, por lo que con un tirón de la rienda hizo virar a su caballo y galopo hasta esos árboles.

Tanto calor parecía haber menguado en esa zona pero aún estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor y tierra, la fresca brisa que corría por el altiplano que recorrían apenas acariciaba la piel de Christian y a los pinos los olían muy bien ayudándolo a pensar, las sombras dibujaban formas sobre él y su cabello cuando el sol atravesaba los pequeños espacio en ellos, pero fueron los recuerdos y la angustia lo que lo llevo a recostarse sobre el crin de su caballo, agotado física y mentalmente de solo poder pensar en Steve.

Ha estado tratando de controlarse todo este tiempo de no dar media vuelta y volver por donde vino al rancho, tomar a Steve y encerrarlo en una habitación con el hasta que le perdone o entienda que no fue su intención causarle ningún tipo de daño, con el peso sobre el pecho por lo que le hizo al rubio no le deja respirar bien el aire a su alrededor parecía tan espeso como la melaza, fue tan iluso creer que una solución vendría de su amigo Jared, al contarle lo que había pasado con el rubio, se olvidó por completo de que Jared en esto de tener una relación estable era un novato tanto como él, pero también creyó que sería un alivio para el… no fue así.

Cerro sus ojos que poco a poco lo adormecían en el calor del día y el fresco de la sombra de los pinos sobre él, su cuerpo estaba dolorido y tenso por dormir en el suelo, extrañando su estúpido colchón de una plaza y sus estúpidas viejas sabanas, incapaz de sacar de su mente los besos que probó de Steve sus ojos se cerraron por completo envolviéndolo en la sensación que sintió al tocarlo, como se esparcían por piel la deliciosa combinación de calor áspero y fortaleza del cuerpo de Steve en oleadas ahora hacían tintinear su piel en todos los lugares correctos.

Su mente situándolo en esa camioneta en la tibia madrugada, hundiendo el cojín del asiento trasero con el peso de ambos, de luces de neón azules y violetas intentando invadir la oscuridad peleando con las anaranjadas de la calle, el cabello de Steve entre sus dedos no se sentían suaves o finos pero si dóciles y fuertes, arremolinándose salvajes contra su tacto, los sonidos de su voz difusos entre el leve espacio de sus labios juntos, que húmedos y jadeantes intentaban apagar la necesidad ardiente en su pecho; temblar, vibrar por el solo hecho de poder saborearlo lengua contra lengua y sentir como le reclamaban más besos, su mente disparando flashes de su acompañante en su mente, de cada ángulo en que lo estuvo observando los últimos dos años.

Paladeo su seca boca por la falta de humedad en ese día extenuante, la ausencia de ese sabor doliéndole como un puñal que no podía ver, sentir secos sus labios por la necesidad de ese hombre habría una cavidad en su cuerpo que no sangraba solo latía con necesidad, una que solo creaba un espacio vacuo más grande, más doloroso que le impedía poder relajarse o dormir bien, jamás había sentido pena tan profunda, jamás le había importado tanto otra persona como para sentirse así.

Apretó los labios al escuchar las entre cortadas palabras que dirigía al hombre rubio debajo de sus parpados cerrados, se relame la huella que el calor de la piel de sus labios dejo en él, como el sonido de sus preguntas mientras lo tenía en sus brazos en aquel asiento trasero, preguntándole si lo disfrutaba, si sus besos le llenaban, si sus caricias le hacían sentir bien, quería saber todo lo que Steve sentía con sus acciones, él podía percibir algunas de esas en el calor que emitía su cuerpo, en como sus manos se enroscaban en el cuello de su camisa tirando de él, en los temblores de su espina con su mano sosteniendo en la base de su espalda.

Su mano acariciando su fuerte quijada como la áspera superficie de su barba creciendo en la superficie, el aliento entrecortado acariciando su rostro al intentar responderle, recuerda el grito de Chad a lo lejos como la interrupción más indeseada, el sonido de los autos y como el rubio se apartó de él como si le quemara, repentino e instantáneamente, quería replicar, enojarse, pero Chad abrió la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta y replico por ellos, no está seguro de que dijo… solo podía mirar a Steve intentado bajarse de la camioneta y Chad intentando subirse sin lograrlo, obligándolo a tener que salir del vehículo tirar de su camisa y subirlo al asiento trasero, cuando noto como Jared y Jensen se besaban en la puerta del club no muy lejos de ellos.

Todo terminando demasiado pronto para su gusto, sin saber realmente que pasaba por la cabeza de Steve, sin poder saber qué hacer para poder estar juntos indefinidamente, Steve se subió a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto apartándolo del camino y él lo detuvo unos instantes diciéndole que lo piense, sobre ellos estando juntos, queria que le diga cuando esté listo ¿Que es lo que quiere? Porque él se adaptara a sus deseos, pero el rubio con las mejillas completamente rojas solo asintió mirando el suelo, metiendo sus muletas al cubículo antes de treparse a la carrocería y entrar en la camioneta.

Recuerda despertar con él a su lado, recuerda el tener que ir a trabajar esa misma mañana y el deseo incontrolable de solo tomar a Steve entre sus brazos y apretarlo contra su cuerpo el resto del día. Abrió sus ojos recordando los inesperados sucesos en las caballerizas como una bofetada, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía haciendo que su boca le supiera a hiel, alzando su peso del caballo y sentarse más erguido, aun con la cabeza a gachas por el dolor que sintió al escuchar las palabras del arriero unos días antes de marcharse.

\- Cristian…- alzo su texano y su mirada a la voz que le tomó por sorpresa.

\- Hey…- miro al frente sin notar que el rostro lo tenía húmedo, Jared le miro con preocupación y en un intento de que dejase de hacer eso, se refregó el rostro notando que estaba llorando como un niño.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ya a su lado sus caballos caminando juntos.

\- No…- inspiro hondo intentando hinchar su pecho y enterrar sus sentimientos por un par de días más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer…? - pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente la razón de su estado, algo que Jared había estado esperando durante todo el viaje pero que el pelilargo no se permitió hasta ahora.

\- No lo sé, no puedo pensar en la pesadilla que es que no me hable además de que no me perdone…- Jared miro frente de ellos y la hilera de pinos terminaba y el ganado pasaba enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿Intentaras que vuelvan a ser amigos? – Christian francio el ceño y lo miro enajenado por lo que Jared solo alzo los hombros.

\- No puedo volver atrás…- le dijo inspirando el aire seco y caliente del ambiente notando nuevamente el olor al ganado avanzando al galope.

\- Hagas lo que hagas… tienes mi apoyo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer. – Jared se ofreció y apoyo su mano en su hombro apretando el agarre para acentuar sus palabras.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que puedas hacer más que mirarme como voy a suplicarle…- Jared levanto su texano un poco con su pulgar y con el rostro en blanco sopeso sus palabras.

\- Suplicar… es un buen plan…- le dijo sin saber si sonreírle o ponerse serio, Christian le dio un golpe con el reverso de su mano sobre su brazo al saber que en parte era gracioso, Christian Kane suplicando de rodillas, si en su cabeza también era gracioso.

\- Es en lo único que pude pensar todo este tiempo, suplicarle al punto de arrastrarme a sus pies e insistirle hasta que me tome a prueba o algo por el estilo, no me importa ya, no quiero vivir sin el cómo lo he estado estas semanas… - Chad silva a unos cincuenta metros de ellos y los dos miran hacia él, mientras se acerca haciéndole señas de unas cabezas de ganado que se separaron del rebaño cerca de ellos.

\- Yo voy…- dice Jared y Chris alza su mano deteniéndolo, le da un empujón al caballo con los tacos de sus botas.

\- No, déjamelo…- es lo único que dice antes de perseguir rápidamente el ganado.

Jared miro como se marchaba, volviendo a su postura de arriero seco y callado que él tenía de él siempre, no sabía si ponerse contento porque su amigo en realidad no estaba dispuesto a desistir de los sentimientos que Steve le inspiraba, o sentir pena por qué sufriría aún más si su otro amigo no le aceptaba.

Se despierta sobresaltado en mitad de la tarde, completamente empapado en sudor y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, las cajas de cartón apiladas con enormes letras negras rodeándole mientras su respiración volvía a el poco a poco, el sillón cubierto por varias sabanas y su ropa extendida sobre el respaldo es lo primero que reconoció, tomándola como pudo intentando respirar más acompasado.

Tembló conscientemente al sentirse rodeado por el temple sereno de Christian a pesar de estar completamente solo en esa habitación, las palabras que el suplicaba se repetían en sus oídos, necesitando que le respondiese en el asiento trasero de la endemoniada camioneta de Chad, la sensación del afecto impreso en cada toque como el de su aliento sobre su cuello; escucho la voz de Jensen desde la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos como si le arrojaran una cubeta de hielo encima, miro la hora y no pasaban de la siete de la tarde, por la ventana que daba a la calle el cielo empezaba a ponerse anaranjados cambiando los colores a su alrededor en tonos azules que se ponían violáceos con la luz del atardecer en las paredes.

Con los pantalones en la mano y apretándolos tan fuerte como pudo se cubrió el rostro, el hilo de pensamientos que tuvo antes de entrar a la caballeriza… el recuerdo exacto de ese momento entraron en su caveza como un tornado, llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo con la ansiedad de obtener todo de ese hombre, como si fuera un estúpido adicto al chack, llenándolo de un deseo de que ese sujeto comparta definitivamente su vida solo con él, la piel se le helo con una imagen salida del mismo dolor que sintió instantes después al ver a Christian con Luke.

La mano sobre su hombro derecho lo sobresalto y Jensen le miro preocupado.

\- Esto… está matándome… - soltó antes de que Jensen pregunte y Jensen se sentó a su lado cruzando su mano al otro lado de sus hombros, respirando profundamente antes de hablarle.

\- Quisiera poder hacer esto más fácil para ti Steve, pero solo pudo apoyar tus decisiones, si esto te hace tanto mal… ¿Tal vez deberías pensar en alejarte? - Jensen quería que sopesara las opciones si esto se volvía demasiado doloroso para su amigo.

\- No Jensen, es difícil tenerlo lejos y no poder descargar mi impotencia en él o decirle todo lo que en realidad pienso… marcharme, dejar el primer hogar que he tenido en tanto tiempo no es una opción, pero soñar con el… - le dijo volviendo a apretar la áspera tela contra su rostro, su cabello húmedo se hondeaba contra su sien y Jensen ladeo la cabeza al escucharle.

\- ¿Soñar? Estabas soñando con el… - pregunto en tonos suaves, sintiéndose identificado con su amigo, porque él también estaba siendo afectado por la distancia que el viaje que los arrieros hicieron.

\- Es... algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar y que parece perseguirme, la noche que tú te reconciliabas con Jared yo era atrapado por los besos de Christian… pero cuando lo sueño es cómo vivirlo una y otra vez, sentirlo como se fuese real... escuchar sus palabras y hoy recordé cual era mi respuesta por esas palabras, lo que había decidido… - Jensen apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y espero, pero su impaciencia se tornó intensa y pregunto de nuevo.

\- ¿Que habías decidido? – los ojos verdes atraparon su mirada cuando este dejo caer sus jeans.

\- Ese día… yo, me sentía tan perdido… pero en el buen sentido, era como si al fin hubiera alguien que me anhelara lo suficiente para abandonar toda una vida y transformarla solo por estar conmigo, en vez de ser abandonado para tener una vida lejos de mi ¿Sabes? Y solo quería decirle que sí, que deseaba estar con él y ser novios no lo sé. ¿Pareja o compañeros? No sé qué título tendríamos en realidad solo pretendía mudarme a su cubículo para pasar más tiempo con él, necesitaba que me besara estando sobrio demonios… y verlo así con alguien más, había destrozado esa estúpida esperanza que me hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando. - Steve se tomó de la cabeza apretando sus dedos contra su cráneo hasta ponerlos blancos, quería llorar, pero hacerlo de nuevo y enfrente de Jensen solo le hacía sentir más lastimero y patético.

\- Dios… estas tan enamorado que yo mismo quiero hacer desaparecer a Luke de la faz de la tierra…- Jensen suena tan fastidiado de que las cosas hubieran surgido así que hace que Steve suelte una carcajada corta.

\- Yo quisiera lo mismo… - sonrió y estiro los pantalones para meter las piernas en él.

\- Solo quedan unos días…- Jensen le miro esperanzado mientras el rubio se levantaba y se enfundaba en los jeans gastados.

\- Y aún tenemos que mudar todas estas cosas… - Steve miro a su alrededor y no entendía como el contador tenía tantas cosas. – creo que puedo hablar con algunos hombres en el rancho, puede que ayuden por unas cervezas y algo de pollo frito…- Jensen se rio con una carcajada enorme. – ¿Que? - dijo Steve poniéndose la camisa y empezando a abrocharla.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes los vaqueros con la comida y el alcohol? – le dijo sintiendo el ambiente distendido, le gustaba eso, como Steve podía cambiar de tema fácilmente y mostrando ese rostro de no entender el porqué de su pregunta.

Steve se había marchado una medio hora después, con una cerveza en la mano y las llavee de la camioneta de Chad en la otra, paso por la agencia de mudanzas de Dallas para confirmar el horario y el día, solo en caso de que algo en el camino pase y Jensen termine con seis hombres metidos en su casa esperando por el camión.

Le toma casi seis horas y algo mas llegar al rancho, calcula el espacio en la camioneta y la gasolina para llevar a los hombres hasta Dallas de ida y vuelta, esta oscuro cuando estaciona frente a las barracas, reflexionando a quienes pedirá ayuda y quieres de esas personas podrían o no pedir un día libre a Morgan.

Se baja de la camioneta sumergido en la sensación de soledad en la que se encuentra por culpa de Christian y en cómo ayudar a Jensen... cuando nota que no tiene las llaves en la mano y vuelve sobre sus pasos para tomarlas de la ignición de la camioneta, en el momento que una voz lo llama y el sube su texano para ver quién es.

\- ¡Steve! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro…! - es Morgan quien le saluda con la mano en alto a unos diez pasos de él más alegre de lo que él le ha visto, junto a él un hombre moreno asiente le saluda en silencio.

\- Jefe… - dice metiendo las llaves en el pantalón trasero de su pantalón.

\- Este es Edgar Ramírez, nuestro nuevo veterinario… Edgar, él es Steve Carlson uno de los arrieros de los que te hable. - Morgan aun lucia su amplia sonrisa y los hoyuelos se marcaban debajo de la barba como dos marcas oscuras.

\- Un gusto…- dice el hombre de cabello ondulado tendiéndole la mano y lejos de ser descortés Steve la estrecha con firmeza unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué paso con Hank…? - dijo mirando devuelta a Morgan sin que su expresión pareciera siquiera un poco amigable.

\- Se mudó hace un par de semanas al otro lado de Austin y bueno no puedo pagar su gasolina de ida y vuelta hasta aquí, es mas caro que las consultas o los tratamientos…- Morgan se ríe tratando de sacar la tensión que Steve con su silencio y su impasible rostro impartían a rajatabla.

\- Bienvenido a bordo… si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en preguntar a cualquiera… - Steve con dos de sus dedos en la punta de su texano hace un saludo y Morgan le mira irse mientras la sonrisa se le borra del rostro.

\- Creo que no le caigo bien… - dice Edgar como no quiere la cosa mientras ambos ven a Steve entrar en las barracas.

\- Nahhh…. él siempre es así… no le gustan los cambios abruptos, pero esto son negocios y el otro veterinario ya hace tiempo me estaba dando fuga de capital…- dice Morgan y suspira apretando el hombro de Edgar, volviendo una sonrisa más deslumbrante al hombre. – Vamos te presentare con los otros muchachos… quiero que prestes especial atención a uno de ellos, su nombre es Luke… siempre anda metiendo la pata con los animales más importantes del rancho, casi me demandan por su culpa… si no fuera por Padalecki…- menciona Jeffrey mientras lo dirige a otro de los edificios donde las luces aún estaban encendidas y el murmullo de la gente comiendo se es cuchaba dentro.

\- ¿El que dijiste que curo las heridas de la Mustang y que no dejo marca alguna en la piel? - dice Edgar entusiasmado apunto de cruzar la puerta del comedor general.

\- Ese mismo... apenas vuelva de la arriada te lo presentare… tiene madera de líder por más que el solo quiere ser el vago del rancho, no es algo que le salga muy bien en realidad… - Morgan abre la puerta y son bañados por la luz del lugar antes de que haga el gran anuncio de su arribo al rancho frente a todos a viva voz.

Su piel se pone blanca como la leche al ver esos ojos oscuros a lo lejos reconociéndolos al instante, su corazón late en un murmullo excitado cuando no es capaz de moverse ni siquiera para poder respirar con normalidad… pensó que jamás en la vida volvería a ver a ese hombre, pero ahí estaba, parado al lado del amigo de su padre, sonriendo y asintiendo en dirección al enorme grupo de hombres que estaban cenando allí.

Gracias al cielo que estaba oculto entre todos ellos, vistiendo igual que todos, embarrado igual que todos, al menos podía pasar desapercibido si intentaba escapar, miro de reojo la salida de emergencia frente a sus ojos, y empujo su plato para marcharse de allí en ese mismo instante, pero cuando la voz de Jeffrey se escuchó sobre toda la multitud pronunciando su nombre y todo el comedor volteo a verlo a él, su cuerpo se congelo a medio camino de levantarse del banco metálico.

Volteo lentamente ante el llamado de su jefe con la mandíbula apretada, pasando su manga arremangada por su rostro para quitar el sudor fio y la tierra que le quedo al ser arrojado de lomo de su ultimo corcel de ese día, espero a que llegaran hasta el allí parado como un imbécil cuando Edgar le había reconocido al clavar sus ojos en él, podía notar el interés en sus ojos y en la expresión iluminada del moreno, pero aparto sus ojos claros de él solo para enfocarse en Morgan y así poder respirar.

Los sonidos que salían de su boca eran entendibles mientras el murmullo a su alrededor de la gente volviendo a su plato se hacía más y más fuerte, lo único que pudo procesar era que el hombre que conoció en ese cine unas semanas atrás era el nuevo veterinario, al cual su jefe había mudado a una de las residencias más cercanas al rancho, Luke mastico aire lentamente como si algo le molestara en la muela y Morgan puso su mano en su hombro un segundo después notando su tención.

\- Hijo estas bien… estas pálido…- siempre le había agradado ese tono paternal con el cómo le miraba atento y preocupado, pero ahora mismo no podía disfrutarlo.

\- No me cayó bien la comida, creo... justo me dirigía al baño…- le dijo y Morgan dio dos palmadas más sobre su brazo.

\- Hombre haberlo dicho antes, no te entretengo más… Edgar acompáñame a la casa, quiero presentarte a mi mujer y seguramente ella quera presentarte a sus mascotas…- le dice con una amplia sonrisa y Edgar solo se deja llevar sin perder de vista como Luke aún permanece allí parado sudando la gota gorda.

Luke camina enérgico a las barracas cuando ve como Morgan y el veterinario entran a la casa principal, aun sin poder recuperarse del shock de tener a ese sujeto en el rancho y con la noticia de que estará viviendo apenas media hora de allí además de estar trabajando con todo el mundo todos los días, su camisa esta empapada en sudor y sus piernas tiemblan, niega tanto como puede de lo que paso entre ellos ese día cayendo sobre la encimera del baño.

Ni si quiera pueda mirarse al espejo frente a él, él no es así, él no es de la manera que Morgan o Cristian dicen y Edgar no debería afectarle de esa manera, además si le afecto es porque estaba en medio de un cine gay, frente a hombres desnudos en una pantalla de seis metros por diez de porno… es solo eso, no es él y todo es subjetivo y aun así no puede respirar…. Abre a manotazos el agua fría y trata de tirarse algo en la cara, en la boca, pero falla brutalmente hasta que cae sobre una rodilla e intenta sostenerse de la encimera como puede, pero el cuerpo le falla abruptamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - es lineal y fría la voz que viene de la entrada del baño.

\- Tu…- es lo más que sale del fondo de su garganta cuando trata de inhalar.

\- No luces bien… quieres que llame a la enfermera…- y el apenas puede enfocarse en el cuando ya esta sentado sobre el piso recargándose en uno de los lockers del baño.

\- No…- intenta respirar y en su afán romper uno de los botones al tratar de quitarse la camisa para que el aire entre en sus pulmones.

\- Estas ahogándote… - le dice cuando da unos pasos hasta donde dejo la canilla abierta, presionando sus dedos en la boquilla del agua sale disparada hacia donde Luke está sentado mojándolo repentinamente.

\- Esta… gracias… ya, estoy, bien… - balbucea abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua…

\- Luke…? - se escucha por el pasillo detrás de Steve y este se da la vuelta para ver al nuevo veterinario.

\- Estas barracas son privadas, no deberías estar aquí…- es lo primero que dice mirando directamente a Edgar desde la puerta del baño y este se detiene a mitad del pasillo.

\- Disculpa… estoy buscando a Luke Bracey ¿Lo has visto por aquí? Creí verlo entrar aquí…- Steve sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro y sin siquiera pestañar le responde.

\- No lo he visto, y será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres que le cuente al personal que has estado husmeando por las barracas privadas en busca de un jinete…- es abrupto recuerda que incluso Chad le ha llamado la atención por su manera de hablar con gente nueva en el rancho, el sujeto no le gusta no es personal, pero Hank es su amigo y aunque comprende las razones de Morgan, no tiene por qué gustarle el cambio.

\- Jinete… ok, no quiero nada de eso... disculpa el inconveniente…- Edgar trata de mirar detrás de Steve, pero este está apoyado contra el lindel de la entrada a los baños secándose las manos con una toalla, por lo que lentamente se dirige de nuevo a la puerta.

Steve al verlo cruzar las puertas del mosquitero se da media vuelta y se dirige a donde esta Luke sorprendiéndose al verlo hecho un ovillo, llorando contra sus rodillas mojado y temblando.

Realmente quiere preguntarle que demonios pasa, porque esta asi por aquel hombre, pero solo toma una toalla de los lockers y se la tira sobre la cabeza para poder levantarlo del piso y llevarlo a su cubículo, no le hace ni pisca de gracia tener que estar haciendo todo esto, en realidad si hubiese algún pozo sin fondo, Steve lo llevaría alli y lo lanzaría dentro sin pensarlo, pero el hombre está temblando como jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado verlo.

ese hombre al caer en su cama y enroscarse en su manda a llorar cuando de los labios se desliza entre el sollozo que todo es culpa de Christian, la sangre helada de Steve hasta ese momento empieza a hervir, sus puños se aprietan y sus dientes empiezan rechinar entre si, su puño en alto, esta alli a la altura de su rostro en el Angulo perfecto para desfigurarle la cara, cuando el siguiente sollozo lo deja helado… a milésimas de golpearlo.

Es más, como un mantra ahogado contra la manta que presionaba contra su rostro, la mano del arriero apretada contra la toalla blanca y presionada contra su rostro, pero para el que aún está allí sin que el jinete lo comprenda, es bastante entendible.

\- No soy gay no soy gay no soy gay…- Steve camina tan rápido como sigilosamente lejos de allí, con el celular en la mano y sin saber que sentir.

Llama a la única persona a la que en realidad puede llamar, porque no hay nadie más allí con el que tenga este tipo de cercanía, no sabe lo que surca por su cuerpo, si ira o vergüenza, o algo parecido a la impotencia, pero solo espera el tono caminado en círculos frente a la camioneta de je Chad hasta que se sube nuevamente a ella encendiendo el motor cuando Jensen atiende del otro lado.

Habla apresuradamente mientras intentando encontrar un punto medio a todo lo que siente, presionado por la cercanía del regreso de Christian al rancho y este sujeto, Jensen trata de que se calme y de que detenga la camioneta porque su aceleración hace que el vehículo demuestre que en realidad tiene la capacidad para ir a gran velocidad, pero Steve solo puede seguir hablado de Luke y de cómo parecía sufrir dentro de su negación.

Algunas palabras de Christian antes de que se marche entrando en su cabeza muy lentamente y el avista una licorería a un costado del camino y sale de la carretera en un santiamén, la camioneta frena de golpe resbalando por la tierra del costado del camino y el sale de la camioneta aun con el teléfono en el oído, escuchando como Jensen trataba de calmarlo.

El pecho subiendo y bajando como si fuese su propia desesperación, demonios el conoce a Luke de años y siempre fue un imbécil con mayúsculas importantes, como molestaba a Jared todo el tiempo, como lo perseguía y acosaba, demonios Jensen fue testigo de toda esa mierda, Luke Bracey siempre fue un homofóbico por lo que saber que esta así por Christian o por ese tal Edgar en realidad… lo dejaba más que desconcertado.

Dio unas vueltas en la entrada de la licorería antes de pisar dentro del local, caminando por los anaqueles repletos de botellas, buscando ese algo que lo calme de una vez…pone su mano en la botella de vodka de cereza que según Chad es una bebida de mujeres, pero eso a él nunca le importo, pero con la voz de Jensen ahora preocupado por Luke miro al otro lado del anaquel donde Christian siempre tomaba su burbon o wiski… camino hasta allí lentamente como hipnotizado y tomo el burbon de etiqueta negra esa noche pudo saborear de Christian.

Solo en ese momento con la botella en la mano y caminando lentamente a la caja es que puede escuchar atentamente a Jensen, todo parecía caer en su sitio… dentro de su cabeza, las palabras de Christian hablándole, explicándole… ahora entendiendo el porqué de ello, el porque del odio irracional de Luke por Jared… todas y cada una de las trastadas que el jinete le hizo a su amigo, el cajero pronuncio el precio del licor y el saco su billetera calmadamente mientras su amigo repetía su nombre en el teléfono que

dejo sobre el mostrador.

\- Estoy aquí…- dice al guardar la billetera y el cambio, tomando el teléfono junto a la botella y caminando apaciblemente a la camioneta.

\- Demonios, no me dejes hablando solo parezco un loco y me pones de los nervios Steve. - Jensen le reclama mirando la pava que puso al fuego para un té.

\- Lo siento solo…-

\- Que tan mal lo viste…-

\- Muy mal… no se podía mantener el pie, era como como…

\- ¿…Un ataque de pánico?

\- ¿Cómo sabes…?

\- He tenido muchos a lo largo de mi vida… más aun cuando era adolescente y no sabía realmente quien era yo o lo que me gustaba…- dice apagando el fuego y buscando una taza para su te.

\- No sé qué hacer ahora… -

\- No hay mucho que puedas hacer…

\- ¿Solo lo dejare ahí… sufriendo? Por algo que Christian hizo estallar en su cabeza… - Steve se muerde los labios y mira la botella, poniéndola entre sus muslos para abrirla con una sola mano.

\- No es como si pudieras invitarle un trago y charlar el asunto… ¡tiene algún amigo… cercano al que el puedas decir que está allí?

\- Amigo… no lo he visto nunca pasando el rato con nadie, siempre estaba hablando mal de Jared, haciendo estupideces y dirigiendo al grupo como si quisiera imitar a Morgan…-

\- Ya veo…

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor Jensen… ahora mi siento más culpable que antes…

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa Steve… el solo está enfrentándose a esto...

\- Solo…

\- Sí, pero eso tampoco es tu culpa… sabes lo que te hizo y el dolor que te provoco al involucrarse con Christian…

\- Si lo sé, pero ya no sé si lo estaba viendo del ángulo de la realidad o solo del despecho o la traición de Christian…

\- ¿Crees que hay otro punto de vista aquí?

\- No lo sé… solo sé que de repente mi cabeza se siente liviana, como despejada y todo tiene más sentido, por qué Christian… hizo lo que hizo… o porque Luke dejo de ser un imbécil por casi cuatro semanas…- da el primer trago y todo ese sabor que incendia su garganta le hace disfrutar de la imagen de Christian en su cabeza.

\- Tiene mucho mas sentido es cierto…

\- Y afrontémoslo Chris es impulsivo y tonto a veces y mal humorado y impulsivo…

\- Eso ya lo dijiste

\- Pero lo es y…disculpa que te despertara Jensen… enserio, yo… solo…

\- Entraste en pánico? Porque yo entre en pánico por como hablabas sin control

\- Lo siento…

\- Está bien aún no me había dormido… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé…- arranca la camioneta y espera hasta dar el segundo sorbo al burbon. – pero no seguiré molestándote, te veré pasado mañana… iré con los hombres que consiga…

\- No me malinterpretes, pero eso sonó sucio…- Steve suelta una fuerte carcajada y golpea el volante antes de girarlo y subir la camioneta a la ruta.

\- Tal vez pero no tengo tanto sexapil como para atraer a más de un hombre… creo…- fue Jensen el que rio ahora dejando su taza en la mesada, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Ok nos vemos mañana… -

\- Pasado mañana… adiós. -

\- Nos vemos…-


	13. Chapter 13

Él nunca pudo mantener su manos en los bolsillos cuando alguien a su alrededor estaba sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo Luke. Lo intentó, intentó no involucrarse como le dijo Jensen, porque todo eso no era su responsabilidad, no era su culpa que Luke no tenga idea de quien es, o qué camino está recorriendo, pero simplemente no puede ignorar la expresión en su rostro, o la manera en que ese día los caballos que se suponía debía domar lo tiraban una y otra vez, como si el dolor de cada caída le ayudara a olvidarse de lo que está pasando con él.

Los moretones en su rostro empezaron a aparecer por las caídas y la preocupación de los otros jinetes se hacia notar en su forma de actuar, comentando lo errático de su comportamiento. Steve suspiró sin remedio mientras dejaba a su caballo atado a la puerta de las caballerizas y se acercó al corral como si los pies le pesaran, no estaba seguro de lo que haría por lo que apretó los dientes, llamando suficientemente alto para que el resto de los jinetes volteen hacia el.

El jinete lo miró fijamente por sobre su hombro unos instantes inseguro de querer saber de el. Bajando la cabeza, Luke pateó la tierra a sus pies antes de caminar hasta el borde del corral donde Steve lo estaba esperando, le tomó unos instantes, un hilo de sangre desprendiéndose de su ceja y pómulo le hizo notar lo lastimado que estaba.

\- Que es lo que quieres…- le dijo Luke

\- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Steve con firmeza.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Ok… tal vez deba preguntarle a Edgar, tal vez el quiera decirme…-

\- No tienes nada que hablar con el. – se acercó mas casi pegándose a los listones blancos de madera, gruñéndole sin razón con los dientes apretados.

\- No lo haré si vienes conmigo ahora…- Steve se separa del corral, sus ojos celestes están casi tan claros como el cielo, Luke duda intensamente, moviéndose nervioso como si algo estuviera sujetándolo.

\- ¿¡Que demonios quieres!?- le espeta, para saltar por sobre la barda para seguirlo un minuto después.

\- Te diré cuando lleguemos…- los jinetes empiezan a llamar a Luke del otro lado del corral sin entender que pasa.

Luke solo los mira por sobre el hombro como si lo hiciera con desprecio pero es solo su manera de ser, aun así resopla y lo sigue, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus alforjas, desatando la hebilla para retirar los protectores de cuero de su pantalones al caminar detrás de el, no tarda mucho en entender que debe subirse a la camioneta, tira sus protectores en el asiento trasero del auto y se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto con desconfianza, mirándolo de reojo como si fuera a atacarle en cualquier momento.

\- Le diremos a Morgan que nos vamos? – pregunta al ver salir al hombre y a su esposa de la casa, entretenidos en su propios asuntos.

\- No creo que sea necesario…- murmura Steve al arrancar la camioneta, dispuesto a salir del rancho y dirigirse al pueblo.

Les toma una hora o algo mas llegar a un café al cual nunca ha entrado, hay mucha gente cuando entran, pero son todos adolescentes que se apartan a su paso cuando los ven, Steve no le da importancia todos esos niños les llegan a penas al hombro, con ambas manos en el mostrador solo hace su orden a un muchacho delgado de anteojos con un delantal verde que los atiende, y dos cafés grandes deberían bastar para ambos.

Luke parece incómodo y tal vez debería haberle dicho que se limpiara el rostro por lo que le acerca una servilleta de papel que el jinete se queda mirando hasta que la toma y se la pasa por la mejilla notando que aun le supuraba sangre en ella y manchaba su camisa de jean.

Caminan hasta unas bancas altas debajo de una mesa angosta pegada al ventanal, pone los cafés allí hasta que nota que el hombre que siempre esta a sus espaldas, al fin se sienta a su lado y toma el café como si fuera una especie de objeto peligroso, nada en el lenguaje corporal de Luke le dice que esta dispuesto a aceptar algo de lo que le diga, encorvándose sobre la escueta mesa barnizada con sus codos sobre ella.

Le toma unos cuantos sorbos y perderse en la vista de la plaza central del pueblo antes de emitir algún sonido, es difícil hablar con alguien con el cual en los últimos cuatro años apenas si se dijeron buenos días esporádicamente mientras se cruzaban por el campo, y si es que lo hacían, pero la idea que Jensen plantó en su cabeza acerca de que este sujeto no tenia ningún amigo de ningún tipo, le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

\- Asi que… ¿tienes familia? – qué mas va a preguntar "¿oye tu que pasa con Edgar y por qué te persigue a las barracas?" Demonios hubiera empezado por ahí, ahora se sentía un estúpido.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…? - Luke le mira con una mueca de asco y volviendo sobre su café, ambos aun con su sombrero puesto entonces lo retira de su cabeza al verlo en el reflejo del vidrio.

\- Solo decía… - Steve inspira dentro de su taza.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, pero mi padre esta muerto hace ya… diez años, Morgan me acogió por él, no tengo hermanos o madre quien quiera que sea…- ni el sabe porque esta respondiendo y supone que es solo para llenar el silencio con algo, es muy incómodo estar al lado del arriero sin decir nada.

\- Vaya… ok. - responde solo para guardar silencio, juntando paciencia para no enfadarse por lo que diga después de su pregunta.

\- Por qué me trajiste aquí Steve… nosotros no somos nada, y si crees que te debo algo por…- Steve le mira y con una sola palabra corta su tren de pensamientos como su tono soberbio.

\- ¿Edgar? - no sabe cómo lo hace, pero está atrapado en la mirada de celeste infinito de Steve, sin poder terminar su frase o siquiera defenderse. – Creo que te traje aquí porque… anoche te vi muy mal, en realidad quería golpearte por echarle la culpa de tus problemas a otros, pero se nota que estas confundido, y que algo pasó con el veterinario que te trastocó la cabeza… aún más… - Steve le habla con sus ojos clavados en el para asegurarse de que le está escuchando, atento a cada musculo de su rostro como si fuera a darle una respuesta de esa manera.

\- No sé de lo que hablas…- espeta apenas en un tono titubeante.

\- Yo creo que si. – Steve retira sus ojos de Luke , y éste parece poder volver a respirar.

\- Como si te importase realmente, esto es estúpido, sabes… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…- Luke intenta levantarse cuando la mano del arriero se planta sobre su antebrazo, y con su fuerte agarre lo hace sentarse de nuevo.

\- Que alguien mas haga tu trabajo, no es que estés prestando suficiente atención de todos modos. – no retira su mano hasta que lo ve agarrar su café nuevamente y resoplar.

\- Qué se supone que…-

\- Solo escúchame ¿quieres?- Steve hace una pausa y da otro sorbo al café tratando de entender el mismo como podría abordar el tema. – ¿Conoces al veterinario de algún lugar? - su atención se vuelve a posar sobre el perfil de Luke el cual se nota perturbado.

\- Yo no lo conozco de nada…- murmura como si alguien mas fuera a estar interesado en escuchar lo que dice.

\- No reaccionas como lo hiciste de un desconocido, Luke. – Steve se arrima a el tratando de que se forme algo de privacidad entre ellos y la gente a su alrededor.

\- Yo… el… no es importante. - esconderse toma un nuevo color cuando puede ver como se esconde el jinete en su taza de café, manteniéndola allí dando un lento sorbo del liquido en ella.

\- Lo es… cuando te causa tanto temor sobre ti mismo. – Steve intenta perder su mirada en otro sitio tal vez mas allá del paisaje ante sus ojos. de la plaza central del pueblo, esperando poder acercarse y ayudar con sus palabras el hombre a su lado.

\- Yo no….fui criado para esto, sabes, es… esto no es lo que quiero para mi vida…- logra decir luego de varios minutos en que el ruido ambiental de adolescentes charlando a viva voz lleno los espacios de su propia conversación.

\- No sé lo que no quieras o no, nadie es criado para odiar, u odiarse a si mismo… -

\- Yo no me odio…-

\- Pero te aterra que otro hombre… además del obvio interés de Edgar por ti, y la manera en cómo huiste de él, solo me deja una cosa que pensar. – Luke se muerde los labios antes de voltear a ver al arriero, con toda la intención de refutar esas palabras de algún modo.

\- No es mi culpa… que… - su voz suena agitada antes de levantarse con tal velocidad que no le dio tiempo a Steve a retenerlo allí, tenía que salir de entre tanta gente y la urgencia de tener un caballo a mano para montarse en él y desaparecer en el campo abierto, apretaba algo en el centro de su pecho junto con sus latidos.

Steve rueda los ojos y sabe que no es su problema, demonios, incluso puede escuchar la voz de Jensen en su cabeza mientras se levanta para seguirlo, puede sentir las llaves apretando su ingle y está demasiado lejos de cualquier lado como para que Luke pueda escapar, por lo que camina a paso lento entre las jovencitas de uniforme verde y los muchachitos de camisa blanca con corbata a tono con sus compañeras, ni siquiera puede escuchar cómo su paso entre ellos causa un furor que él no comprende.

Pero al salir, un grito ensordecedor se hace escuchar obligándolo a voltear para ver el interior del café al cual entra nuevamente en un suave murmullo, bufa porque se siente viejo, incapaz de ver por qué el escándalo, ignorante de la figura trabajada que tiene o los músculos debajo de la camisa que le queda entallada el sólo la nota transpirada pero al parecer todos en ese café notaron hasta como el cabello rubio se ondula en las puntas de su coleta. El arriero se enfoca en lo que tiene que hacer porque es el primero en distraerse con lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque lo siguiente que surca su mente lo hace perderse en otras observaciones, como cuando esta al lado de Jensen le resulta menos difícil seguir sus hilos de pensamiento, ya sea en el trabajo, o en lo personal.

Cruza lo brazos, se para al borde de la vereda y se pregunta donde demonios estará Luke cuando la gente se abre ante sus ojos y lo divisa doblando la esquina de la otra cuadra, con algo de ligereza en sus pasos logra alcanzarlo en pocos minutos, esta sólo a unos cuatro pasos de él cuándo éste gira la cabeza hacia él como si fuera el diablo tras su pasos, el hombre esta pálido y traspirando frio. Qué tan malo puede ser lo que surca por su mente cuando este se da la vuelta bruscamente y lo enfrenta con un alarido en pleno callejón.

\- ¡ Que demonios quieres ! Déjame en paz!- Steve le mira como si Luke hubiese perdido la cabeza, y en parte así es, el hombre frente a él se saca el texano para arrojarlo al piso con todo la frustración del mundo.

\- ¿Es tan malo? – Steve parpadea tratando de entenderlo, tratando de que su escaso nivel de empatía pueda ponerse en su lugar.

\- ¿¡De qué estas hablando!? –

\- Que quiera saber si estas bien, o no. Seamos sinceros, no me caes bien, no me caes bien desde el dia que te conocí y me enoja muchísimo que hayas besado a Christian…- le explicó dando otro paso mas hacia el rubio que retrocede como si tuviera algo contagioso.

\- ¡Yo no…! De que hablas, jamás toque a Chris…- se corta su voz como si le faltara el aire pero la mirada celeste no se aparta de el.

\- Los vi... me dolió...y… demonios quería hacerte daño la otra noche cuando le echaste la culpa a el de lo que te pasa…- Steve apoyó sus puños sobre su cadera y resopló. – Pero…-

\- Cállate no quiero oírte…- Steve lo mira tambalearse como si le marease lo que le dice, y lo ve alzar la mano para sostenerse de la pared de ladrillos sucios.

\- Pero también, puedo notar que Christian hizo más que solo besarte, rompió algo dentro de toda esa terquedad infranqueable de homofóbico del que te jactas orgulloso…- Luke pierde fuerza en sus piernas, lo ve temblar hasta caer de rodillas dispuesto a vomitar allí mismo.

\- ¡Cállate…! - exhala en un último esfuerzo y su desayuno termina en el suelo, Steve mira a otro lado con una mueca de asco, pero lo espera hasta que su estómago este vacío, para tirar de el y apartarlo de la mugre.

\- Vamos… arriba…- Luke solo puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y sin fuerza alguna para discutir con el arriero.

Se lo carga al hombro como si estuviera borracho, pero las piernas del jinete aun están temblándole y no logra poner el pie en el lugar correcto, camina por el callejón hasta la camioneta, lo sube y arroja el tejano de Luke al asiento trasero, con el motor encendido y los ojos en la ruta el hambre le da otra excusa para no volver al rancho, el parador mas alejado del pueblo donde venden pollo frito estilo Missouri.

Comen en el auto en silencio, sintiendo el calor árido del campo en una brisa seca que entra por cada ventanilla del auto, el jinete se rehúsa a comer al principio pero termina cediendo al aroma de la comida recién frita, Steve se siente algo triunfante con solo eso, añadiendo la cerveza fría en un pequeño contenedor entre ambos asientos, apenas si se acuerda de lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo, Steve empieza a hablar de cuando el era mas pequeño… debido al pollo frito.

La enorme mujer negra que preparaba el pollo en la casa de acogida donde había terminado de niño… los ojos claros de Luke se posaron en el mientras masticaba ese ultimo pedazo mas lentamente, la pregunta salió de su boca por impulso sin pensarlo siquiera un instante, la reacción de Steve a ello le sorprendió mas aún, pero el solo pudo enrojecer con su propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué si siempre quise ser gay? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Suena como si hubiera querido ser bombero o taxidermista! – Steve exclama entre risas más estridentes.

\- Y como… - Luke suelta un suspiro ahogado intentando preguntar aquello.

\- Ni siquiera se si lo soy… te cuento algo?Fui a un cine donde solo pasan porno gay…- le susurra como para que Luke no se escandalice mas, pero el jinete solo se atraganta con la comida, y se apresura a tomar una cerveza que deja por la mitad en el primer trago. .- eh tranquilo… - dice Steve. – porque ni siquiera se me paro… fue extraño esos sujetos parecían pasársela genial, pero no logre imaginarme en una situación similar…- Luke sentía el temblor subir por sus manos al resto del cuerpo, el recordaba esa película y como lo afectó, además del despliegue que tuvo con Edgar…

\- Al fin y al cabo es tan diferente con Christian…- los ojos agrisados se fijaron en el arriero.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Luke. Steve le miró y bebió de su propia cerveza.

\- Cuando el me besa es diferente a todo lo de la película, realmente puedo sentir afecto en su acto, si me dices de estar con otro hombre de igual manera… no creo que pueda siquiera dejar que se me acerquen. – la mente de Luke empezaba a girar en torno a lo que le decía el arriero.

\- Pero si no te gustan otros hombres…-

\- ¿Por qué me gusta Christian? – Luke asintió esperando que sus respuestas puedan aplicar a su situación. – No lo sé, lo mismo me he estado preguntando el ultimo mes, he hablado del asunto con Jensen tantos días y horas, y apenas si tengo la respuesta… tanto Christian como yo solo hemos rondado faldas, pero nunca pude, yo en lo personal, relacionarme al nivel de como me relaciono con ese hombre, con el… todo es mas divertido, puedo relajarme en verdad, y nuestras conversaciones parecen no tener un fin en particular pero eso no quita que la disfrute aun mas, solo quiero contarle todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, Jensen dice que simplemente estoy irremediablemente enamorado, pero sé tan poco al respecto que no lo comprendo del todo. – Steve muerde mas de su pata de pollo y bebe más de su cerveza como si fuera normal estar hablando de esto… con alguien mas. Luke mira por la ventana y trata de saber por qué demonios esta sentado en ese auto, o por qué simplemente siguió al arriero hasta allí. Pero lo que están compartiendo como si fueran amigos realmente empieza a asentar cosas en el, empieza a traer calma al huracán que ha sido su vida desde que Christian decidió mostrarle su propia realidad del modo que lo hizo.

\- Edgar estaba en ese mismo cine… - Steve alza la mirada del balde de cartón con algo de pollo, sin saber bien de lo que habla. - Morgan me mandó a seguirlos, lo conocí allí… demonios, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo toda esta mierda. - espeta frustrado mientras que presiona sus manos sobre el rostro intentando huir de la mirada del otro hombre.

\- Será porque no tienes a nadie mas a quien decírselo, lo cual me trae a mi también a estar aquí para escucharlo…- Luke baja las manos y lo mira mas confundido aun.

\- ¿Cómo ? –

\- La verdad me preocupa mas que no tengas amigos para hablar el episodio del baño, que de hecho nos siguieras a un cine de ese tipo… me pareció verte mientras las luces se encendían, solo que era tan improbable que lo descarté… - le dijo con la boca llena de pollo, el jinete no encontraba lugar donde perderse de la vista del mundo, moviéndose en todas direcciones en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿¡Dios santo me viste allí!? - el tipo se da la cabeza contra la guantera de repente y Steve se lo queda mirando con el hueso de pollo en la boca, sus manos en el rostro como si fuera su único lugar donde enterrar su bochorno.

\- Sep… Jensen dijo que era imposible… ahora veo que no, Edgar… uhm, Jensen dijo que los asientos de atrás son peligrosos… tu… - tragó su comida y dejo el hueso a un lado con el resto, mientras sacaba una cerveza mas fresca de la bolsa.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS, NO DIGAS UNA PALABRA MAS!…- gritó desaforadamente intentando parar con su voz los recuerdos, lo cual solo hacía que una lluvia de imágenes y sensaciones volvieran a él como una cascada sin fin.

\- Es por eso por lo que no puedes ni ver al veterinario, ¿cierto…? - pero para cuando dijo esto Luke estaba fuera de la camioneta, al borde de un acantilado vallado por una guarda de metal tratando de respirar, toda la piel que se veía sobre la camisa abierta estaba en tonos de rojo fuego y este no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, hasta que puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Lo que me hizo… - soltó al notar que Steve había bajado del auto y se prendía un cigarrillo apoyado contra la portezuela del auto, simplemente esperando a que se tranquilice. – Yo nunca… jamás, me había excitado tanto… y no puedo sacar de mi mente los ojos de mi padre… con esa ira con la que mataba a golpes, o a esos sujetos a los que él llamaba defectos… por ser así… - Steve soltó el aire y se aproximó a donde Luke se había sentado al borde de la barda metálica, pasándole el cigarrillo.

\- ¿Tu padre era tan gilipollas? – pregunto lo más neutro que pudo.

\- Murió en la cárcel por matar a una pareja… los… arrastró con el auto por medio desierto, él y sus compañeros… Morgan no sabe que yo estaba allí cuando los arrestaron… me criaron para odiarlos, para rechazarlos y hostigarlos… no para… para…- Steve apoyó su hombro en el del otro hombre mientras este alzaba la mirada avergonzada hacia él, pero no le miró, solo mantuvo el contacto, estaban cubiertos por la camioneta por lo que pasó su palma por el ancho de la espalda de Luke.

\- Eso no es criar Luke… tu padre era un bastardo, que ni siquiera supo cuidar de ti para que no conocieras esas atrocidades… Puedo recomendarte que no traigas a tu vida presente todo ese odio, puedo decirte que lo peor que puedes hacer es repetir los errores de tu padre, pero eso lo decides tú, eres tú el que habla de tener un tipo de vida diferente… pero yo no veo la diferencia a la que te refieres. Yo quiero a alguien que me quiera, ¿sabes? Alguien que pueda hacerme sentir querido cuando está a mi lado o cuando está lejos… que justamente sea Christian esa persona y un hombre, no representa un obstáculo para mi… eso lo veo claramente, puede que te exciten las mujeres y los hombres, o solo uno de ellos, pero eso no cambia el rumbo de la persona que deseas ser… la persona que te traiga paz y felicidad, no estoy seguro, pero creo que todo el mundo busca solo eso, paz y felicidad… Por lo que, si te aterra ese tal veterinario mejor déjaselo en claro, si por otro lado, te da miedo porque te agrada mas allá de su género o del tuyo… no creo que debas huir de lo que te gusta…- la tranquilidad que le invadió al poder expresarse así con el jinete termino de solidificar sus pensamientos hacia Christian, sabía que cuando llegase al rancho lo único que quería hacer es sonreírle y abrazarlo y besarlo, pero eso seria en privado claro, aún quedaban unos días donde la ansiedad porque ese día llegue iba en aumento.

\- ¿Ser feliz eh? No creo haber pensado en ser feliz… nunca… - las ruedas de la camioneta son muy entretenidas cuando no tienes nada mas que mirar en la inmensidad de los campos que rodean el pueblo, la mano de Steve se retira y él fuma el cigarrillo que le dio, mas calmado de lo que podría estar hablando del tema.

\- Si… yo tampoco me lo he planteado en mucho tiempo… - no hay mucho que decir después de eso, pero al menos no es el único con las ideas mas claras por lo que siente satisfacción al no haber dejado que su inquietud por el jinete en solo eso, una inquietud, sin hablar sin poder dejar ir su rencor con el hombre que esta mas asustado que el, a relacionarse con otro hombre a ese nivel.

La llamada del celular de Steve corta el silencio largo en el que se sumergieron después de esas palabras, la voz estridente de Jensen resonando por demás de ese lado del micrófono, la agencia de mudanzas no tenía más a su disposición el camión porque hacia no menos de una hora había sufrido un accidente de transito, y la próxima fecha disponible en otros establecimientos era en dos semanas…

Steve trato de calmarlo de recordar cuales eran las otras agencias de traslado en las que habían preguntado pero el contador le hablo de cada una de ellas, todas estaban ocupadas para el día de mañana y mañana mismo el nuevo dueño de la casa de Jensen estaría allí con sus cosas para mudarse…

Una palmada en la rodilla a la altura donde Luke estaba lo hace mirar hacia el.

\- Morgan tiene un camión… mudamos comida o maquinaria con el pero podrías usarlo para tu amigo…- murmura y del otro lado de la bocina se escucha como Jensen pregunta con quien esta.

\- Puede que tenga otra solución Jen… te volveré a llamar.

\- ¿Que? Steve, que otra…- y el arriero tira el cigarrillo aplastándolo con la bota al colgar el teléfono.

\- Súbete… tengo que hablar con Morgan…- es lo mas que dice al rodear la camioneta y Luke asiente, cansado, moviéndose de apoco hasta entrar en la cabina.

Jensen toma lista de cada caja que sale de su vieja casa mientras que su hermana esta alentando a los hombres en musculosa y texano a un lado del camión, son seis hombres altos y bien parecidos que cargan muebles como cajas con gran facilidad, Steve esta allí mirándola como alienta a su compañeros mientras ellos se ríen de lo divertida que es la mujer, una opinión que a su esposo, el hombre que esta parado junto a Steve no le parece nada divertida en realidad , por lo que no le queda mas que resoplar cada tanto.

Conseguir el camión le tomó tiempo, mas que nada porque Morgan quería detalles de a dónde se estaba mudando Jensen, con quien, y los por qué de esa decisión. Tuvo que contarle todo acerca de la relación de Jared con el contador, no es que tuviese todos los detalles, pero sabía lo que Jensen le había dicho en su momento.

Por suerte logró descargar las dos máquinas del camión y dejarlas a resguardo en un almacén para poder viajar con sus compañeros hasta Dallas y volver, cuando llegaron a la nueva casa todo parecía incluso peor, pero al menos la hermana de Jensen no estaba tirando porras a los trabajadores con el esposo a su lado, Jensen contaba cajas y muebles como si se pudieran perder en el camino, solo que cuando la comida se terminó y las cervezas siguieron su destino, sus compañeros se fueron marchando poco a poco y el camión desapareció de la puerta de la nueva casa.

Era un terreno grande el que había comprado el contador, con una casa de una planta alta y un desván bastante alto que podría ser una oficina o sala de descanso suficientemente amplia para dos hombres de la talla de Jensen y Jared, constaba de tuberías de agua nuevas y un sistema de calefacción a estrenar, las paredes necesitaban pintura al igual que el techo reparaciones, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era la cercanía con el rancho de Morgan, a caballo eran solo quince minutos a campo traviesa y veinticinco en auto, cruzando un jardín lleno de azaleas que demandaban atención y una poda. El único posible vecino a doscientos kilómetros a la redonda era una casa más pequeña a cien metros de ahí, pero que estaba deshabitada o abandonada. Steve la reviso ese primer día en el lugar atraído por la familiar estructura exterior, contaba con tres habitaciones y un solo baño, todo el planta baja, la casa le recordó a donde vivía después de que su madre se fuera.

Aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, y lo primero para Jensen era la cocina, quedaban cuatro días para que Jared y los demás volvieran de la arriada por lo que quería cocinar algo realmente rico y abundante para recibirlo en la nueva casa, el olor a pintura se sentía bastante fuerte cuando terminaron de pintar de color salmón destacando los gabinetes de madera oscura, Steve se llevó a Jensen a las barracas con él, y durmieron en su cubículo para salir en la mañana temprano queriendo terminar todo antes de que llegasen..

Las cajas se abrieron al segundo día de mudanza, claro, no sin antes poner cada una en su habitación correspondiente, Jensen parecía enloquecido con el correcto orden en que todo debía estar colocado en la cocina, todo tenía nombre y número además de sitio, incluso antes de sacarlo de la caja, estaba fastidiándole poco a poco tanta perfección, su única distracción era el gato que parecía que al tener un patio donde explayarse había dejado su maldad en la otra casa, mientras se tira al sol estirándose una y otra vez, aunque Jensen lo tenía atado de un arnés con la correa bien larga solo de mirarlo por la puerta de la cocina le relajaba.

Su frustración creció cuando los platos que embaló uno por uno en la vieja casa ahora debía desembalarlos, ambos trabajaban a la par, pero lo que si dificultaba el ir y venir con las cosas, era el colchón de Jensen en medio del pasillo, junto a la escalera que también tenía su porción de cajas. El colchón era lo único que no habían subido aun para despejar espacio, como las cosas de la oficina de Jensen que aún no se decidía donde instalarla.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana y el hambre crecía en su estómago, pero el contador no parecía darse cuenta de lo importante de comer a horario, le parecía tan extraño esto al ser tan calculador con toda la organización que manejaba, estaba por comentar que deberían llamar a algún delivery en el momento que la puerta se abrió de repente con un fuerte golpe, deteniendo cualquier hilo de pensamiento, voltearon sobresaltados al estar agachados desenvolviendo las cosas.

El demonio de tres metros que ocupaba casi toda la puerta y el sol inclemente del exterior, solo podía cruzar el umbral por los pequeños espacios alrededor del enorme cuerpo, vociferó el nombre del contador tan alto que ambos se levantaron de suelo reconociendo detrás del paso de las botas llenas de barro, a Jared.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa tenerlo allí tres días antes de su arribo planeado, Jensen había soltado todo al tenerlo mas cerca prácticamente saltando sobre el como en esas películas románticas que salen en los cines donde el galán tomaba a su bella damisela en brazos y giraban riendo felices hasta que los besos llegaron como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y el se sintió mas que incómodo con los sonidos guturales que empezaron a soltar.

Steve volteó lentamente para no interferir en el asunto, caminó paso a paso hasta la puerta como si estuviera pisando huevos cuando sintió el golpe seco de dos cuerpo chocando contra una pared y una caja cayendo al piso y cerró los ojos para no imaginarse nada. El sol estaba realmente brillante afuera cegándolo completamente después de haber estado tantas horas adentro de la nueva casa, por su mente pasó el pensamiento de cómo Jared llegó allí si él tenía la camioneta de Chad, y como había hecho para volver tan rápido cuando una garganta se aclaró detrás de él.

Sus ojos claros se entrecerraron ante la luminosidad del exterior, intentando distinguir entre la brillante luz el origen del sonido cuando poco a poco un texano oscuro, una camisa de jean maltratada del trabajo de arrear se paraban frente a él con dos caballos detrás, sintió que su pecho se comprime y se expande todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey…- la voz de Christian era idéntica a la de sus sueños últimamente, tanto que tuvo que refregarse los ojos y acomodar su vista al sol, pero la visión de tenerlo frente a él lo deja uno instante perplejo.

\- Hey…- es lo único que puede responder, todo en Christian se veía tan diferente su piel esta mas morena por el sol, la tensión en sus hombros hace que sus espaldas se vean mas anchas de lo que recordaba, quiere decirle lo que descubrió este tiempo solo, que no tiene idea de por dónde empezar o cómo hacerlo en realidad.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - tanta seriedad le parece innecesaria, pero tiene bien presente lo que le dijo la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra, se siente tan fuerte el nudo en su garganta que solo da unos pasos por el pórtico y baja los escalones hasta quedar frente a el, con el aire encerrado en su garganta como una burbuja que teme salir. – Steve… yo…- de repente un fuerte sonido a florero roto los sobresalta y ambos miran la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Jared eso era de mi madre! - se escucha el grito de Jensen seguido de un par de golpes sobre la madera y luego silencio.

En un acto impulsivo Steve baja el ultimo escalón tomando a Christian del brazo antes de siquiera responderle, llevándolo por el jardín de azaleas a paso doble hasta la casa destartalada del otro lado de la propiedad de Jensen, quiere hablarle con tranquilidad con sinceridad y preferentemente lejos de esos dos. Necesita contarle todo lo que pasó ese último mes y medio lejos de él mientras sus pasos ansiosos se apresuran un poco más, pero apenas cruza la puerta de vidrio con marcos azules descascarados, Chris le gira repentinamente juntando sus labios con la fuerza un poderoso imán, empujándolo contra la pared a la cual se le cae el papel tapiz.

No sabe lo que lo impulsa a separarlo de su cuerpo inmediatamente, de su boca que palpita sin remedio por la abrasión; lo ha estado deseando con desesperación sentir todo su tacto en él, sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor sintiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo pegado a él, pero aun así lo empuja y pone una distancia entre ellos.

\- Lo siento… no pude resistirme, Steve necesito que me perdones…- murmura Christian antes de dar unos pasos con desesperación por la casa, el piso a sus pies crujiendo de lo viejo que está, casi podrido debajo de ellos.

\- Yo no… - Chris voltea a verlo y su pecho se hincha intentando contener el torrente de emociones que siente por el rechazo del hombre frente a él.

\- Steve… fue un error… no lo estaba pensando, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré… - la mirada clara se levanta hacia el arriero frente a él, y siente en cada hueso tanto dolor que está a punto de ponerse de rodillas y suplicar hasta el cansancio.

\- Quiero decirte un par de cosas Christian… - el vaquero asiente y escucha atento mientras Steve acomoda el cabello suelto de su coleta detrás de las orejas con ambas manos. – En el momento que te vi con Luke… realmente me lastimaste… - Christian mueve una pierna nerviosamente mirando en todas direcciones menos hacia Steve cuando escucha de su boca tal confirmación. – No supe por qué estaba tan afectado hasta poco después de tu partida, descubrí que no me gustan los hombres en general, y que Luke fue más tu "victima" que el desgraciado con el cual te olvidaste de mi… - el tono del rubio era raspado y dolido notándose el esfuerzo de decirle sus verdades a Christian el cual se precipitó unos pasos mas cerca de él al escuchar eso.

\- Yo no me olvide de ti, Steve yo… - el rubio alzó la mano para detener su defensa y continuó.

\- Entendí muchas cosas hablando con Jensen y viendo cómo se dan las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres… - Chris está por acotar cuando parpadea con fuerza completamente sorprendido.

\- Espera... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – la sorpresa de esos detalles lo dejó completamente aturdido con lo que implicarían esas palabras.

\- El asunto es… - Christian nuevamente abre la boca para hablar, pero esta vez es Steve quien tapa su boca con toda su mano para que le deje terminar. –…lo que quería decirte esa mañana cuando los encontré de ese modo, era que, sí quería tener una relación contigo. Fue súbito para mí la manera en que te declaraste y como expresaste todo lo que sentías por mí…- había una luz diferente en los ojos de Steve que Christian no podía dejar de mirar directamente, contemplando cada cambio el ellos y como la luz del intenso sol parecía llegar a ellas para iluminar sus pestañas.

\- Pero… - replicó apenas en un susurro a dos pasos de Steve que retiró los fuertes dedos de su boca, Chris ya estaba decidido a ponerse de rodillas y suplicar por una oportunidad si no escuchaba al menos una leve esperanza.

\- No hay peros…- Chris aun sostenía la muñeca de Steve, cuando el rubio parecía más relajado frente a él.

\- Si los hay cuando me dices que "querías", en tiempo pasado, tener una relación conmigo, pero ya no…- la tristeza en los ojos azul profundo hace que el corazón de Steve rezumbe de contento y aun así no cree que esté demostrando lo que en realidad quiere decirle a ese hombre.

\- Lo dije de ese modo porque fue hace más de un mes Christian…- la mano libre del rubio se alza para remover el texano negro de Christian, su cabello está lleno de tierra y su frente muestra una línea de barro de secarse la traspiración con los guantes de cuero, pero aun así se deja hacer por él. – Quiero hoy, ahora, estar contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que nunca, jamás de los jamás, volverás a hacer algo tan estup…- Steve no vió como los ojos de Chris se iluminaron antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua sobre la tierra, entrecortando el aire de ambos sin poder evitar responderle del mismo modo, alzando los brazos para rodear su cuello, solo que Christian está levantandolo del suelo como si nada, mientras magulla la piel de su boca, pero haciendo sentir al rubio que estaba flotando al tiempo que sus cuerpos solo ceden entre si su espacio vital, y se fusionan como uno solo.

\- Dios, dime que lo dices en serio, que puedo tenerte sólo para mi…- masculló pegado a su boca dando paso a paso hasta llegar a alguna superficie donde presionarse mas uno contra el otro.

\- Solo… no beses a nadie, como me besas a mí…. No abraces a nadie, como me abrazas a mi…- murmuró al sentir como Christian llenaba de besos su rostro, cuello al tiempo que su corazón no paraba de saltar emocionado, completamente feliz de tenerlo junto a él.

\- No lo haré, jamás seré tan estúpido…- retiró de su manos lo guantes roídos de cuero y puso sus manos en el rostro de Steve para besarlo con mas dulzura, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero también tenia miedo de asustarlo de algún modo.

Jensen golpea a Jared con un trapo que encontró entre las cajas, mientras que el castaño intentaba protegerse el rostro con los brazos encorvándose sobre sí mismo.

No es que los besos de su novio no le emocionasen lo suficiente cuando los derramó en el, porque si lo hicieron, estaba feliz de tenerle en casa pero Jared había estado girando y girando con él en brazos, lo que como consecuencia golpeó una caja de una pila alta al pasar y rompió casi todo el contenido de adornos de cristal y porcelana fina que tenia de su madre.

Steve y él tuvieron tanto cuidado con todo para que "todo" sea perfecto, pero no, el orangután frente a él que no para de disculparse, y tratar de juntar los pedazos de lo que rompió, se sentía profanado al estropear su perfecto orden, su lista y todo lo que tenía pensando para poder recibirlo como a él le hubiera gustado.

\- Pensé que te daría gusto que me apresure a llegar antes... que me extrañabas… - murmura mientras Jensen se ha marchado a la cocina a calmarse, mientras tomaba una escoba y una pala.

\- Si, te extrañe, ¿Crees que no lo haría? A decir verdad, no soy fan de las sorpresas Jared, pero si estoy muy contento de que ya estés aquí... solo que… mantener el orden es realmente importante para mí y estos eran realmente tesoros… mi madre no suele regalarme muchas cosas y cuando me mudo o algo, me trae un adorno que a ella le gustaba para que no me olvide de ella… - explica mientras Jared sostiene la pala, y el barre los pequeños trozos de lo que era importante para el.

\- Por qué habrías de olvidarte de tu madre… - pregunta algo confundido.

\- No lo sé, creo que es algo relacionada con hacerme sentir culpable cuando no la llamo, o algo así… - Jensen mira a su alrededor si no se les escapó algún pedacito de vidrio cuando vuelve a mirarlo.

\- Esto ya está... ¿Dónde puedo tirarlo? – la casa parece pequeña, pero nunca conoció su antigua casa, se pregunta cómo se habrá visto todo en su lugar y con las mañas de Jensen en cada rincón.

\- Afuera…- le señala la puerta de entrada donde un gran bote de basura para todo lo de la mudanza.

Jared tira los cristales y pedazos de porcelana pensando en cómo remplazarlo, mira a su alrededor algo extrañado porque la camioneta sigue allí, como también ambos caballos mordiendo unos arbustos algo secos a un costado del pórtico, los toma de las riendas y los lleva debajo del árbol que da sombra a un costado de la casa para que no se insolen, toma un recipiente metálico que esta algo incrustado en la tierra lo llena de agua y se los deja cerca para que beban antes de volver a entrar, preguntándose muy al pasar donde se habrá metido Christian y Steve, pero se olvida de ellos completamente cuando escucha Jensen llamarlo.

Solo que apenas se da la vuelta al cerrar la puerta casi tira otra caja al suelo, pero esta vez logra poner sus manos en ella y esta desciende al suelo lentamente haciendo que una gota gruesa de sudor baje por su sien, suelta el aire que retuvo por el susto y la voz de Jensen vuelve a llamarle desde la cocina, surca cajas y pilas de platos un par de veces antes de cruzar el umbral de la cocina que parece ser completamente nueva al estar vacía.

Sus ojos pierden todo el interés en el recorrido de la casa cuando lo único que electrocuta su cuerpo es el delantal blanco con muchos y diferentes volados de diferentes anchos que tiene puesto Jensen.

No estaría tan impactante si el contador no estuviera desnudo debajo de ese precioso delantal que sube por sus hombros con ondas coquetas y baja por su espalda en un enorme moño blanco como de cuento de hadas.

Él había imaginado tantas veces la piel desnuda de Jensen, pero esto va mucho más allá de sus expectativas, apenas si puede pestañear mientras da torpes pasos y sus ojos recorren cada rincón de Jensen mientras sus movimientos parecen hechizarlo completamente al modelar ese delantal para él, girando y posando mientras rodea la isla flotante de pequeños azulejos rosados y naranjas en un mosaico precioso que solo destaca más cada peca que acelera su corazón.

\- ¿Jensen? - su boca esta tan seca como el desierto del Sahara, aliento caliente y completamente falta de humedad.

\- ¿Si, Jared? – replica inocentemente mientras retira el envoltorio de una sartén y la cuelga del otro lado de la cocina exponiendo tan bien la línea de su espalda hasta la fabulosa curva de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? – es incapaz de pestañear, solo sube y baja su mirada por cada extensión de piel que no cubre el coqueto delantal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi delantal? Rayos, pensé que sería una linda bienvenida para ti, pero supongo que no… me lo quitaré. – Jensen se muestra frustrado haciendo el ademán de desenvolver él solo, ese precioso obsequio en el que se puso a sí mismo, y Jared está ahí para detenerlo en un solo paso, sosteniendo sus manos a sus espaldas donde iba a deshacer el moño.

\- No, no, es una bienvenida increíble y un delantal precioso…pero me preguntaba a que se debía tanta consideración…- su voz es oscura llena de sexo, pero no quiere precipitarse como lo ha hecho siempre, quiere disfrutar cada instante de ese hombre y de su relación, quiere que le diga con detalle cada uno de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno… - Jensen desliza sus manos de las de Jared dejándola apoyadas en la curva de su espalda y sube sus manos a su rostro juguetonamente. – Como te dije, yo no duermo con personas a las que no conozco o con las que no he salido un tiempo, pero...- los grandes ojos verdes descienden por su rostro hasta su boca donde un dedo índice se desliza por ellos tan sensualmente que Jared está a punto de hacer combustión instantánea.

\- Pero… - replica el más alto resistiendo el hábito de solo dejar salir a su animal interno y follárselo sin miramientos, siguiendo el movimiento de esos ojos y sintiendo sed de los labios carnosos a milímetros de los suyos.

\- Pero no quiero esperar mas, quiero dormir contigo todas las noches... aquí mismo en esta casa, quiero descansar en tus brazos y sentir todo el fuego que llevas por dentro en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, ya no puedo esperar a tener citas y salidas, y tener paciencia y no dejarme llevar por la pasión que simplemente me inspiras Jared…- Jensen acaricia su cabello con ambas manos mientras sus frentes descansan juntas la una en la otra, el aire escaseando a su alrededor mientras permanecen con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo el cuerpo del otro cada vez más juntos.

\- ¿Vas a mimarme… a ser cariñoso conmigo? – la mirada de Jensen se abre y observa como los ojos de Jared permanecen cerrados y unas pequeñas lagrimas ruegan por no ser vistas.

\- Claro que si… - Jensen pasa el pulgar por su pómulo arrastrando la pequeña lagrima, poniéndose de puntitas de pie para besar sus parpados mientras Jared cae sobre su hombro y termina de presionar su pecho contra en suyo en un abrazo férreo. – Realmente quiero que sientas cuanto te quiero Jared, todo el tiempo, todos los días…- murmura sobre su boca cuando alza su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Tan cursi… - Jared lo besa suavemente, disfrutando de la delicada carne entre sus labios.

Ambos se sonríen al besarse, las manos curtidas y algo adoloridas del trabajo duro sondean las curvas y los planos en el cuerpo de Jensen robándole el aliento en solo minutos, están tan calientes y ásperas, pero se sienten tan bien cuando es puesto sobre la mesada, y sus muslos se abren para dejar espacio al arriero, sintiendo la tela del jean rosarse y apretarse contra él, el delantal haciendo evidente la tienda que marcaba su erección debajo de ella, de modo que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, más aun cuando Jared la acarició solo con los dedos, y la miraba como si estuviera por abrir realmente un regalo.

No podía esperar a unirse a ese hombre, solo que el tiempo que Jared se estaba tomando era tan delicioso como atípico en lo abrasante y demandante que había sido desde que se conocieron, las palabras tersas y llenas de lujuria lo derretían al sentirlas pegadas a su oído, amaba la sensación del aliento caliente sobre su lóbulo, acariciando todo el contorno de su oreja, largos dedos deslizando el bretel del delantal por su hombro, el sólo podía tomar la sucia camisa de Jared y apretarla en su puño de cómo le estaba haciendo temblar en anticipación.

Si tuviera la capacidad de humedecerse ahora mismo estaría empapado de la necesidad de tener a Jared enterrado en él, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para disipar la niebla en su mente, y al menos retira el condenado cinturón de su pareja, tironeando de la camisa fuera del pantalón, besos devotos recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros mientras el trataba de no perder el paso de su acciones y pensamientos.

Un ruido extraño entre ellos dos le hizo buscar el origen sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando vio como Jared mordía un envoltorio de lubricante con los dientes mientras sonreía con esa boca fina y sexy, que le hizo soltar una buena cantidad de pre seminal por las intenciones que podía identificar en los zorrunos ojos castaños.

Jared tomo su erección en una mano y el soltó el aire vertiginosamente en la excitación manchando el delantal evidentemente, entre sus dedos que presionaban los botones del jean para abrirlo un poco más, podía notar el intenso calor que emanaba de allí abajo, la tela no parecía poder contener a la bestia que tenía el pelilargo entre sus piernas un minuto más y en la desesperación tiro de la tela un segundo para meter la otra mano dentro y poder acariciarlo antes de exponerlo completamente.

Un suspiro endemoniadamente incitador salió de lo profundo de la garganta del castaño, que al mismo tiempo pasó el pulgar por el glande de su pene, aun recubierto de la blanca tela haciéndolo gemir entrecortadamente ante la sensación.

\- No puedo esperar más Jared…- murmuró sin aire en sus pulmones, sus muslos temblaban alzados a los lados de la cadera del arriero tan necesitado, pasando la mano por su costado alzando la camisa hasta su mentón y tomándola con más fuerza para que Jared la dejara colgada de su cuello y mostrara ese perfecto pecho de dios griego.

\- Solo dame un segundo Jen… - Jared apretó el sobre en su mano exprimiendo la sustancia en su mano, mientras que el rubio besaba su cuello y clavículas y su manos amasaban sus pectorales al tiempo que bajaban hasta el hueso de su cadera.

Las caricias estaban llenando su pecho de tal manera que no creía poder volver dormir con nadie más que no fuese Jensen, que no sea tierno y afectuoso con el, incluso en esos momentos donde su polla pulsaba en sus pantalones como no recuerda haberla sentido antes, tan hinchada y firme, queriendo expandirse libre.

Subió un poco más la rodilla de Jensen retirando la tela a un lado para poder ver por primera vez lo sonrosado del miembro de su novio, dios, quería hundir su cabeza entre su piernas y probarla de nuevo, no a oscuras y en un callejón, se inclinó un poco y la probó codiciosamente en su boca, mientras los dedos de Jensen se enredaban en su cabello deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo una y otra vez, mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer.

\- Rayos Jared, tu boca… tan perfecta… - Jared alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de Jensen encontrándose con el rojizo del pecho y sus labios perfectamente hinchados, el verde refulgente mirándolo sin pestañear, pero Jared no iba a dejar que pasara la oportunidad esta vez.

Deslizó su mano embadurnada debajo de los testículos que apenas cubiertos de un bello rubio dorado dejaban una vista clara al objetivo real de sus atenciones, el quejido sorpresivo dejó laxo el cuerpo del rubio sobre la isla flotante, ni siquiera la fría superficie de los pequeños azulejos podía interrumpir semejante sensación, la fuerte mano sosteniendo su tronco mientras que la hábil lengua se hundía entre su pliegues, Jared estaba volviéndolo loco entre el calor, la fricción y la humedad, de esa maravillosa y fuerte lengua.

Al momento de la primera intrusión su mente se puso completamente en blanco, creyendo que se vendría sólo por la sensación del grueso dedo hundiéndose en ese lugar tan tierno de su cuerpo. Tenía tanto tiempo de no hacer el amor con tanta parsimonia y pasión al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor y el quería estar en su cama sujetando las sabanas con fuerzas para resistir como Jared le abría y hacia tijeras en él, haciendo los sonidos más obscenos entre las bocanadas ardientes de su boca sobre su genitales.

Parcia un animal jadeando con desespero por su presa de la manera como lo escuchaba soltar el aire y a veces gruñir, pero el solo estaba más y más duro, más y más abierto cuando esos deliciosos dedos tocaron su próstata y todo su cuerpo se arqueó repentinamente, acelerado pidiendo más Jared, volvió a empujar su mano más cerca y dió con ese punto nuevamente.

\- Dios! Dios, por favor Jared, por favor, solo…. Dios. te necesito… te quero dentro de mí Jared… demonios, ahhh! quiero besarte… tan… - solo cuando esa palabra llegó a los oídos del castaño, este retiró los dedos de él.

\- Dilo otra vez…- pidió subiéndose sobre su cuerpo, sus jeans caían sobre sus talones y su camisa estaba enroscada detrás de su nuca.

\- Por favor…- suplicó colgándose de su cuello quería tenerlo tan cerca.

\- No eso no, la que me pides besarte… - los ojos de Jensen velados por el placer y el fervor solo se cierran para unir sus labios en un casto beso impregnado de tantos sentimientos que pueden sentir cómo quema deliciosamente al estar solamente presionado uno en él otro.

Con solo eso Jared puede morir feliz en ese instante, pero en vez de morir solo se frota contra la dilatada entrada y en dos envites logra apoyar el glande correctamente hasta empezar a hundirse entre los apretados pliegues, Jared abre la boca para escalar sobre su cuerpo, todo el aire de sus pulmones ante la sensación de cómo se desliza dentro de su cuerpo quema su garganta, el ardor de su paredes es intenso y las palpitaciones de su ano son tan intensas que cree que se romperá, pero Jared no para su paso ,sólo sigue y sigue introduciéndose en él.

Su pecho sube y baja sin cesar y Jared acalla sus maldiciones con su boca, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cadera para que no se aparte ni un milímetro hasta que puede sentir sus pesados testículos contra la piel de su trasero, exclama un "¡Santo dios!" aferrado como un vampiro a su cuello, sus puños en el cabello de la nuca del pelilargo, todo su cuerpo tan sensible a cada mínimo respiro de ambos cuerpos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estoy consciente... de que... rayos, estoy un poco mas allá de...- intenta explicarle que siempre les toma un poco de tiempo habituarse a sus parejas a su tamaño, y que muchos prefieren huir de ello a pesar de que le falta el aire y las neuronas para lograrlo.

\- Cállate y muévete… fóllame Jared, demonios, necesito que me abras bien con ese monstruo que tienes por polla. - Jared abre un poco los ojos ante como el correcto contador pierde los estribos con su pene hundido completamente en él.

\- Como digas cariño… - Jared retrocede solo un poco, solo un centímetro y enviste en seco, el gemido es inmediato y Jensen pierde toda capacidad de hablar al sentir el segundo envite, seguido del tercero.

El ritmo se incrementa y la fricción es aún más grande cuando lo saca hasta más de la mitad, y vuelve a empalarle inmediatamente, el mueble cruje debajo de ellos, pero no se detiene, Jensen pide más y está tan duro que toma su polla solo una vez y este se viene en ese instante, su precioso semen saltando en el aire y cayendo sobre el estropeado delantal que aun cubre parte de su cuerpo, Jared tiene la mirada nublada con la imagen de Jensen con unas gotas de semen a milímetros de su pezón, y en la comisura de su boca, lo atrae hacia él y se desenfunda completamente solo para darle la vuelta y volver a meterse en su cuerpo.

El contador no tiene ningún tipo de objeción, cundo la siente entrar en el de nuevo sus rodillas flaquean, pero logra sostenerse de la superficie de la mesada con las manos, el fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda emanando tanto calor que va a grabar la sensación a fuego en su mente, Jared jadea como un animal sobre su oído, con una mano sosteniéndolo de la quijada y otra sobre su baja espalda para mantenerlo en sitio, es tan dominante y al mismo tiempo tan salvaje que se pone duro nuevamente, y la cabeza de su pene golpea una y otra vez con los envites de su novio en la cajonera de la mesada donde está recostado.

Es sorpresivo el quejido como la incandescente sustancia que empieza a llenar sus intestinos de caliente semen, no llega a tocarse cuando se corre solo al sentir como el arriero se vuelca dentro de él, aun embistiendo contra su cuerpo, aun sintiendo sus paredes apretarse y latir contra esa fabulosa polla de la que no cree cansarse nunca. Intenta tomar aire, pero Jared está aplastándolo con su peso, cree que está diciéndole algo, solo percibe un murmullo mientras su ojos se entrecierran, pero su mente aun impregnada del segundo orgasmo no logra entenderle, solo siente como se retira de él suavemente, y como unos dedos dibujan el diámetro de su culo completamente abierto, pasando el dedo índice por la circunferencia interna como sin nada.

Perdido en las sensaciones y completamente incapaz de moverse por sí mismo, es alzado y trasportado a algún lugar, escucha el sonido de cajas y de papeles como plásticos siendo pisados, luego un estruendo medio extraño como si estuvieran recubierto de almohadas, pero poco a poco es dejado sobre una superficie blanda y él puede abrir apenas los ojos, encontrándose con ojos claros, casi verde agua con destellos de celeste en ellos y no sabe qué demonios paso, pero los reconoce el contorno rasgado y reconoce en donde esta, Jared había empujado algunas cajas con los pies y hecho lugar para tirar el colchón de su cama en el pasillo junto a la escalera.

No hay suficiente espacio para este y está algo encorvado, pero los dos ya están en el abrazados y exhaustos, ya le reñirá después por ensuciar su colchón y por elegir un lugar tan extraño para descansar, ahora solo cierra los ojos cuando apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro, hace tanto calor en la casa, pero no le importa solo quiere estar junto a Jared tanto como sea posible.

\- Jensen… - escucha a lo lejos una suave voz de un niño.

\- ¿Uhmmm? – responder cerrando su abrazo sobre el amplio pecho.

\- Quiero tener un perro… - Jensen abre los ojos y mira a Jared unos instantes.

\- ¿Estás loco? – le dice sin siquiera enfadarse, y Jared solo sonríe tan grande como para cegarlo.

Fin.

 _Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y gracias por comentar._


End file.
